


I'll Help You Find Yourself if You Help Me Find Myself

by LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Kidnapping, Blessings, Children, Claims, Depression, Gods, Gods are Possessive Little Shits, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Old Norse, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religion, Visits From Gods, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel/pseuds/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is an alpha who trains omegas for a living. He loves his job and he's okay not having a mate in his life. All of that changes when gigantor Sam Winchester comes in with his sweet smiles, and his yearning to find the part of himself he had been denying for years. Can Gabriel remain passive and detach his feelings like he has always been able to do, or will he find himself falling in love with the giant omega?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam blushed and looked away; well that explained the fidgeting. Gabriel smiled warmly, “Well this is a first. I’ve never seen an omega so big.”
> 
> Sam smirked as he looked down at Gabriel, “And I’ve never seen an alpha so small.” He countered easily.
> 
> The whole room held its breath as the insult fully registered, until Gabriel burst out laughing so hard he doubled over. After a moment he finally choked out, “You’re right Gigantor. We can just be genetic anomalies together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been beta'd by Ezno, and HalaSige.

Gabriel Milton worked for an omega training facility, and yes, he knew exactly how that sounded. He was expertly educated on how to train omegas to be ideal partners. Some were horrified when he gave his job title, but what did they expect? Not all omegas were naturally subservient and attentive, and others were damaged or simply uncertain. But Gabriel never let what people thought bother him. Originally, he had been a doctor specializing in omega treatment and care, and made sure their pregnancies went smoothly.

 

He was twenty-two when he was offered the job, and four years later, Gabriel couldn’t imagine himself anywhere else. Just when Gabriel thought he had seen it all, something new always came. When he was first offered the job, he fully admitted that he was surprised; later he found out it was how well he handled omegas that got him noticed. His medical profession helped, but it was mostly for the former. They put him on alpha suppressants because he was un-bonded, just as the clinic had.

 

Then came the week it all changed…

 

It had been a slow week, having only two omegas to train, and they were very quick and obedient learners. He was talking quietly with Charlie, a fellow alpha that worked closely with Gabriel, about one of the other alphas that kept calling to see if ‘it’ was ready yet, when two very large men walked through the double doors. Charlie looked up and smiled brightly when she recognized the faces.

 

“Dean, Sam, I didn’t think you would actually show up.”

 

Gabriel raised a questioning brow at Charlie who was beaming with joy. Dean smiled and held out his hand towards Gabriel. “Hi I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sammy.”

 

Gabriel could tell by Dean’s strong handshake and unflinching gaze he was an alpha. Gabriel scented the air and confirmed it, a bonded alpha.

 

“It’s Sam.” The larger man muttered looking around the oval room in interest. It wasn’t bare, but it wasn’t completely furnished either. Most of the building was covered in windows, light wood made up the wall’s and most of the furniture, and the floors were white granite flaked with black specks. There was a fairly large front desk sitting back against the farthest wall, and two large hallways leading to different parts of the very large building.

 

Gabriel flashed them his trademark grin. “Nice to meet you Dean, and you too, Gigantor.” Gabriel winked at Sam who blushed and turned his eyes away.

 

“Gabriel’s our on hand doctor, and our best trainer.” Charlie spoke up and turned towards Dean. “Where’s Cas?”

 

Dean suddenly looked sheepish. “He told us to go ahead, he was determined to get out of the car himself.”

 

Charlie went from pleased to annoyed quickly. “You did _what_ , Dean Winchester? You left a pregnant omega to get out of the car... by himself?”

 

Suddenly a deep, graveled voice came from the doorway, “May I remind you, Charlie, that I’m pregnant, and not helpless?”

 

Castiel stopped when he saw Gabriel; it took him a minute to recall how he knew this omega.

 

“Well, well, well it’s been a long time Cassie. You look well, if not a little big.”

 

Castiel grinned while Dean perturbed about the implications. “It’s good to see you too, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel met Castiel halfway to give him an awkward hug due to the bump between them. Dean raised his eyebrow. “How do you two know each other?” Dean said, his alpha voice creeping into his words.

 

Gabriel huffed out a sigh. “Oh, hold your wolf in, alpha. The omegas who aren’t your mate don’t need that kind of negative energy here. They get enough of that at home,” Realization came over Dean’s features and he hunched his shoulders slightly as Gabriel continued, “but to answer your question, Castiel was my roommate in college.”

 

Something clicked in Dean’s mind and he looked over to Castiel. “You always called him ‘Loki,’ not Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel smirked at that. “And to this day people still call me that huh? Everyone called me Loki back in my school years. Elementary to college, the name stuck.”

 

“Gabriel is the name of an angel, but back then he was far from it. He pulled pranks on everyone, and the best part was that nobody could prove he had done it.” Castiel said.

 

Gabriel let out a loud laugh at that. “Those were the good old days, but a lot has changed since then; I grew up.”

 

Charlie snorted. “As if. You pull pranks on the staff all the time. Like changing Bela’s shampoo and dying her hair blue.”

 

Gabriel held up his hands in protest. “Oh please, you can’t prove that was me.”

 

Castiel grinned. “My point exactly. Nobody can ever prove it, but we all know it was you.”

 

Gabriel scoffed. “Fine then. I see how it is. The gays are ganging up on me.”

 

Charlie and Castiel both snorted. “Gabriel you’re bi.”

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “My point exactly--I’m 50% straight. This is a hate crime!” He exclaimed.

 

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Sam, who tried to hide his laugh behind a cough. Gabriel smirked, then he realized. “So... why _are_ you here? I know you’ve already trained Castiel.”

 

Gabriel watched as Charlie, Dean, and Castiel shared a look while Sam just fidgeted. He suddenly realized there were slight undertones of an unbounded omega in the room. Charlie was an alpha, so was Dean, Castiel was pregnant with a different scent all together, so that only left... “Gigantor? Wow, seriously?”

 

Sam blushed and looked away. Well that explained the fidgeting. Gabriel smiled warmly. “Well, this is a first. I’ve never seen an omega so big.”

 

Sam smirked as he looked down at Gabriel. “And I’ve never seen an alpha so small.” He countered, crossing his arms.

 

The whole room held its breath as the insult fully registered, until Gabriel burst out laughing so hard he doubled over. After a moment he finally choked out. “You’re right, Gigantor. We can just be genetic anomalies together!” He managed to say between laughs. He then took a glance at Charlie. “Go ahead and take him back, Charlie. I’ll take care of the paper work.”

 

Charlie nodded, watching Gabriel as he took out a small stack of paperwork from behind the front desk. He caught her gaze and waved her and Sam off.

 

Gabriel told Dean to read through the paperwork, and sign where the red X’s were; and while Dean was busy he struck up a conversation with Castiel. The omega kept sniffing the air in confusion.

 

“Gabe, you smell different.” he finally commented.

 

Gabriel dropped his gaze to the ground, a small frown forming on his face. “Well… yeah, you remember what I was like. My wolf was barely contained back then. My alpha scent is overpowering, to say the least. When I worked in the clinic before this, they had me on suppressants. They weren’t the highest dosage, but I didn’t need it that high because I wasn’t around the same omega for more than a few hours. Now that I live here 24 hours a day I have to be on the highest dosage there is. My scent has only gotten heavier over the years.” He said, running a hand through his hair.

 

After a few seconds of thought, he looked up at Castiel and then just shrugged. “They suggested I bond to an omega to get rid of the extra pheromones of an unbonded alpha, but I haven’t found anybody I want to ‘bind’ myself to. Honestly, I don’t mind it, I’m committed to my job and that’s all that matters.”

 

Castiel frowned. The Gabriel he knew in college had wanted a family. He spoke about it all the time, wanting an omega, kids, and how he would protect them. Much like most alphas would say in the prime of their lives; he wondered what happened to the Gabriel he knew. It seemed like this version of him was… suppressed. “Sam doesn’t have an alpha.” Castiel offered casually.

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, guessing exactly what it was Castiel was doing. “I figured since his brother is admitting him. Although I’m curious…if he doesn’t have an alpha, why is he doing this?”

 

Castiel fidgeted. “Their father John Winchester hated that Sam was born an omega. So much so that he trained Sam to act like a beta, so he’s forgotten most of his natural instincts. With his size you wouldn’t think omega, and he acts like a beta better than most beta’s do. He’s here to figure out how to be what he is. Charlie suggested we admit him. She said if there was anyone who could help him, it would be Gabriel,” Castiel explained, and then he grinned. “and that’s you.”

 

Sam wasn’t the first case Gabriel had gotten like this, and it wouldn’t be the last. Omegas’ were the rarest of their species, and they were both desired and demoralized. Some viewed omegas as objects to be worshiped and desired, and others viewed them as weak and useless. John seemed to be one of the latter.

 

“A lot of alphas who are unbonded wouldn’t take his case because an alpha has to become extremely close to the omega to help them ‘find themselves.’ We had one bonded alpha who worked here who took on one of these cases, and he left his pregnant mate for the omega he was treating. The emotional stress was too much for the mother, and she miscarried. These cases are risky, and it’s only because of my emotional detachment from wanting a bond that allows me to do them. So…  when I say that your hope that I might bond with Sam is _misguided_ at best… well, you understand what I’m talking about, right?” Gabriel’s voice had lowered to a dangerous tone at this point, and he practically growled the last sentence.

 

Castiel had only heard that voice once before, and it was when some kid called Castiel a fag in college. It was scary because he wasn't using his alpha voice to get Castiel to back down. Gabriel then shook his head and grinned. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me. How far along are you?”

 

Gabriel watched Castiel’s features turn from wary to joyful. Gabriel felt a pang in his chest when he saw Dean watching Castiel carefully. That small smile and the look on his face, and the love contained within those green eyes told more than words ever could about he felt about Castiel. Gabriel had always wanted what they had, but he gave up on finding someone who could make him smile the way Dean was smiling at Castiel. It just wasn’t in his cards like it was for some people.

 

“I’m seven months along. Their due date is April 10th.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Their? Like plural?”

 

Castiel nodded, caressing his stomach with featherlike touches as he directed a small glance and a smile downwards. “We’re having twins.”

 

Gabriel chuckled then whistled. “Twins huh? Double the trouble! Do you know their genders?”

 

Castiel was about to answer when Dean came up behind him, resting his chin on Castiel’s shoulder, and lacing his fingers with Castiel’s over his large belly. “We wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“No _you_ wanted it to be a surprise. I’m dying to know.” Came Castiel’s retort as he leaned into Dean’s touch.

 

Gabriel smiled at them, inclining his head in the direction of Castiel’s stomach. “So, you got any names for the little monsters?”

 

Dean nodded. “If they’re girls, we’ve decided on Mary and Ellen. If they’re boys, we’ve decided on Robert and Adam.”

 

“Huh, any particular meaning for those names?” Gabriel asked, meeting Dean’s eyes and raising an eyebrow.

 

Castiel answered this time. “Mary was Dean’s mother’s name. She died when he was very young. Ellen and Bobby are Dean and Sam’s godparents, and Adam was the name of Sam and Dean’s half-brother. He died in a car crash along with their father.”

 

Gabriel whistled again. “Those are some pretty deep meanings behind those names.” He paused to lean against the wall. “I understand naming your kids after your loved ones like with your mom and brother’s name, but why your godparent’s names?”

 

“They were more parents to me than my own father was to Sam and I. Knowing them, they won’t let us get away naming our kids after them, so Castiel was thinking of replacement names.”

 

Gabriel grinned, giving a small nod at Castiel. “Let’s hear them Cassie.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes at the nick name. “I haven’t decided yet. I was contemplating angel names since my family was named after angels, but I couldn’t think of any names that I really liked.”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “Ooh, ooh, you could always call one of them Lucifer. You’d raise some eyebrows then.”

 

They both shook their heads at his comment, glaring slightly.

 

“Gabriel. Sam is settled in, you should bring them back to say goodbye.”

 

Gabriel turned to look at Bela, one of the few omegas who worked at the training facility. It was better for an alpha or a beta to train an omega so they were used to the power in the commands, but it was always good to have a few omegas on hand that could calm them down, having already gone through the training.

 

He waved Bela over. “Dean, Castiel, I’d like you to meet Bela Talbot, she’s one of our working omegas here.”

 

Dean blinked slowly and a small frown appeared on his face. “I thought betas and alphas trained omegas, not other omegas.”

 

Bela smiled, narrowing her eyes as she did so. “Oh they do, I’m just here for moral support... and the money that I get from all those alphas.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Okay, so she’s got a heart when it counts. Believe it or not, she’s great at calming the skittish ones down. She’s a great asset.”

 

“What do they pay you, three grand a month?”

 

Bela sneered. “I don’t get out of bed for three grand.”

 

With that, she sauntered off. Leaving a speechless Dean, and a slightly miffed Castiel to stare after her. Gabriel rolled his eyes at their expressions. “Come on, you’ll want to say goodbye to Sam-O, besides a few phone calls, you probably won’t hear from him much while he’s here.”

 

The two of them nodded, following behind Gabriel all while whispering to each other, and Gabriel found himself slightly excited to be spending time with that gigantic moose of a man.


	2. One Can Only Be So Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh and one more thing,” she turned toward him stopping him in his tracks at the very fierce and protective look in her gaze, “you will be taken of your suppressants and when you are, being around an unbonded alpha like Gabriel it could induce a heat. Gabriel will know the signs, and he will inform you, then remove himself from the situation. If that does indeed happen one of our omegas will come in, escort you to the heat room, and help you through it. You are in no such way to ask Gabriel to stay, do you understand Sam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been beta'd by Ezno and HalaSige.

“You’re situation is special, and it takes one on one time with an alpha to fix it. Gabriel will be the one working your case since no one else here could… uh, handle teaching you your omega traits.”

 

“Why is he the only one who can do it?” Came Sam’s inquiry.

 

Charlie exhaled, looking off to the side before she returned to looking Sam with a surprising fierceness. “First off, if you tell him anything I tell you, I will kill you, you understand?” She waited for Sam’s nod.

 

“Gabriel has found a way to detach him from his bonding instincts enough where he can work cases like yours. When I first met Gabriel he was exuding power and mating pheromones. He is probably the strongest alpha I’ve ever met. He got on the suppressants, and suddenly he was mellow and he lost his power over people.” She said, and Sam raised his eyebrows.

 

“The suppressants?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, I think being on the suppressants screws with him more than any of us really know, but without the suppressants he wouldn’t be able to work the way he does. That is, detached from everything. Sam, I want to warn you now, do not fall for him, because Gabe… he can’t return the feelings in the way you will want him to. Trust me when I say he will awaken the omega in you, but you can’t let yourself be attached to him. During the time you spend together, he won't be on his normal dosage of suppressants, they will be lessened to a lighter dosage so the omega in you will respond to his alpha. It will take about three days before you will notice the change in him. Within that time you two will be getting to know each other so that Gabriel knows which route to take with you.”

 

“Oh and one more thing,” she turned toward him, her gaze stopping him in his tracks, “you will be taken off your suppressants and when you are, being around an unbonded alpha like Gabriel... it could induce a heat. Gabriel will know the signs, and he will inform you, then remove himself from the situation. If that does indeed happen, one of our omegas will come in, escort you to the heat room, and help you through it. You are in no such way to ask Gabriel to stay, do you understand Sam?”

 

“Why would I ask him to stay? It’s not like he would anyway, you said so yourself,  he’s detached from his feelings.” Sam replied, finding himself feeling frustrated at what Charlie had said. Why would he just throw himself at Gabriel, anyway?

 

Charlie just shook her head, spun on her foot, and walked briskly out of the large training facility, taking them to what looked like a small two story house. She didn’t say anything, and Sam was starting to think she wasn’t going to explain what she had been talking about. When she closed the door behind them, she turned back towards him, her eyebrows furrowed and a small frown on her face.

 

“Gabriel is a strong alpha, but he’s not that strong. He could get away with staying with you during your heat, and avoid knotting you if you were just some random omega he didn’t know. But this isn’t the case here. He _has_ to get to know you, Sam. He has to know what makes you tick, and what things you do and don’t like. He’s going to be attached to you, on some level, even if he doesn’t let himself feel the emotions. Staying with you during a heat, with how well he will know you, is damn near impossible without him mating with you. Have you ever seen an alpha when an omega is in heat Sam?”

 

Sam shook his head, and she smiled. It didn’t reach her eyes, and Sam found it mildly unsettling. “Our natural instinct is to mate and protect omegas. The pheromones of an omega in heat are intoxicating, and they make it extremely hard for us to think anything but mate, take, mine, bread, knot, _now_! But what’s even more intoxicating than a omega’s pheromones, is when you have one begging and pleading, appealing to our need to protect, and to provide whatever they want. When an omega begs to you to knot them, you do _not_ refuse them. I’ve only seen one alpha pull away from a begging omega, and he was so torn up on the insides for days because he almost didn’t turn away. Take a wild guess at who that was. So when I ask you not to beg Gabriel to stay with you, you understand why.”

 

She turned on her heel again, walking through the front hallway into what looked like a living room, and she paused at the stairs. “Are you coming?”

 

Sam nodded jogging after her, and thinking about everything she told him. Gabriel was the strongest alpha he had ever heard of. He’d never once heard of an alpha being able to turn away from an omega in heat before. It was kind of amazing, his own father hadn’t been that strong to turn away from Sam when he had his first heat, and John Winchester had been one of the strongest alpha’s he had ever known.

 

Charlie led him to the second floor of the house and down the hallway to the far end room. “This is the room you will be staying in. Gabriel’s room is down the hall so if you need him, he will be there. He will probably give you the tour of the house later, but for now this will have to do. There’s a bathroom attached, a walk in closet, and pretty much everything you could possibly need is stocked up in here. I think there are some omega toys in here, if you need ‘em. Questions?”

 

Sam could feel his cheeks burning at the last remark, and shook his head so fast he almost got whiplash.

 

“So this is the new omega stealing all of Gabriel’s attention. I thought he’d be a bit more exciting.” Came a remark from behind him.

 

Charlie rolled her eyes, glancing at the doorway. “Sam, this Bela Talbot, she’s one of our on hand omegas. She’s going to be visiting often while you train with Gabriel.”

 

Bela smiled and held out her hand for Sam to take it. He took her hand watching her warily not sure if he should trust her or not. “Don’t worry I don’t bite… much.” She said, grinning. “Anyways if you need anything, and I mean anything, you let me know. Oh, and do be nice, I can be your best friend, or your worst enemy, so be careful what you say to me.”

 

Charlie growled and Bela stiffened casting her eyes down to the floor as she lost her confidence in an instant. “Bela, go retrieve Sam’s family, they need to say goodbye.”

 

Bela nodded curtly at the alpha, and turned her back to the room her head still hanging. Charlie slowly shook her head, tsking. “If she wasn’t such a pain in the ass, she’d be a great asset to the team, but it’s hard to find alpha’s who will allow their omegas to be gone from them for so long. Let alone help other... ‘worthless’ omegas to be who they are.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened, and he recoiled slightly at Charlie’s words. “If we’re worthless, why would alphas want us around?”

 

Charlie exhaled, her eyes downcast. “It’s a power play, Sam. A lot of alphas view omegas as property, as something they own, and they don’t want their ‘property’ to be anywhere else than besides their feet.”

 

Sam winced. “Do... they really make omegas sit at an alphas feet?”

 

Charlie nodded. “Sam, you were on the road so much you probably never even bothered to really look around you and see how omegas are treated. In a way, it was a sort of blessing that your father raised you the way he did. You never had to be faced with the discrimination towards omegas, and don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you’re here and letting yourself be what you are. But for your sake I hope you find an alpha who treats you as a human being, and not as a piece of meat.”

 

They stood in silence for a minute, waiting for the others to show up, and Sam found himself looking around the room with curiosity. The walls were a pale mint green color, and the wooden trimmings were painted white. There were two French doors that led to a balcony. The doors themselves were covered with white curtains that draped to the floor. The dresser and the two night stands were also white. The bed seemed impossibly large, and the bed frame and sheets were white as well. The comforter was the same mint green color as the walls with a vine pattern stitched with white thread. The lamps were also white, but the shades were mint green.

 

“The bed is memory foam and is Californian king sized. I figured omegas would like their space, but it seems this bed fits you perfectly, Gigantor.”

 

Sam swiveled around to face Gabriel and his family. Sam smirked and shook his head. “You know this room is really creative, considering it only consists of two colors.”

 

Gabriel grinned at the sarcasm in Sam’s tone, and the offended gasp from Bela. “Excuse _you_ ,I designed this room, and most of this house, for your information.”

 

Sam shrugged his large shoulders. “Well... all I’m saying is you could have added more colors than mint green and white.”

 

“I’ll have you know that skittish omegas like everything to be kind of neutral. I don’t know why, that’s just how they feel. This room wasn’t designed for you, it was designed for those who are more damaged than you.”

 

Sam looked down at the floor as shame crept over him slowly. He was a trained beta, he didn’t know what it would be like to be skittish or afraid. He had no idea how to act his part.

 

“Sammy, we have to go, Cas’s appointment is in an hour.”

 

Sam looked up, smiling at his family. Dean had softened so much over the years because of Cas. He no longer saw his brother who looked over his shoulder every second looking for a threat. He didn’t see the look of helplessness and defeat. This was the man he always hoped his brother would become.

 

Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug and whispered quietly into his ear, “If you don’t like this, and if this doesn’t work, I’m a phone call away. I’ll come get you.”

 

Sam smiled, hugging his brother tighter. “I know, Dean.”

 

Dean pulled away, slapping him on the shoulder. Then he was pushed away by Cas, who wrapped Sam in his own bone-crushing hug. Sam wrapped his arms lightly around the pregnant omega, minding the large bump in between them.

 

“I hope everything goes well,Sam.”

 

Cas pulled away with a small smile on his lips, then he turned towards Gabriel. “Treat him right, will you?”

 

Gabriel scoffed. “Oh ye of little faith. I’m the best.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes pulling Gabriel in for a hug. Dean shook Gabriel’s hand once again then turned away. “Bye Sammy.”

 

They left the room, leaving the two alphas and an omega staring at Sam intently. Sam shifted nervously and Charlie shot into action. “Come on Bela, we have other omegas to attend to.”

 

Bela nodded, fileing out the door with Charlie, leaving Gabriel and him alone. “So Sasquatch, you got your suppressants on you?”

 

Sam nodded, retrieving them from his bag and placing them in Gabriel’s out-stretched hand. “We weren’t sure if I would need them.”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “Nope, you get to be one hundred percent omega while you are here. Doesn’t that sound exciting?”

 

Sam snorted. “What about you, are you getting off of your suppressants?”

 

Gabriel smirked, waving his arm dramatically as he gestured to himself. “Oh honey, you couldn’t handle _all_ of this. You only get some in small doses. Safer for you that way.”

 

“Why is it safer?”

 

Gabriel looked at him with shock. Most omegas didn’t question why Gabriel stayed on all of his suppressants, most of the time they just didn’t care enough. The other half of the time, it was because they knew they shouldn’t ask any questions unless told they could.

 

“It’s safer because… well, it helps me stay detached, Sam. I won’t lie to you, and I think we should just get this out now, instead of later. I don’t want a bond mate. I haven’t for awhile, and no matter how much you might find yourself wanting to bond with me because I’m _that_ damn irresistible, we can’t. So don’t even _think_ about it.”

 

Sam snorted. “You think I want to mate with you? I think you underestimate my… adorableness. It’s going to be _you_ wanting to mate with _me_ , Short-Stack.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes lost some of their spark for a brief second, but it was gone before Sam could register what it was. “You promise that, Sasquatch?”

 

Sam was taken aback by Gabriel’s slightly pleading tone. He nodded slowly. “Promise.”

 

Gabriel nodded then smirked, turning away from Sam. “Come on, I need to show you the rest of my house.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened. “ _Your_ house?”

 

Gabriel snorted, over his shoulder at Sam. “Of course it’s my house! Who else’s would it be?”


	3. When Control is Gone What is Left But Anger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel roared his alpha voice bombing through the halls, “You don’t have the right to mention her name! Kali was ill she had no control over herself like Sam did. He almost had me attack you guy’s for Christ’s sake! He was so willing on setting me on you three so he could get me to fucking knot and mate him! You know what I’m done. I quit. I’ll turn my papers in tomorrow because I will not be used like that, and I most certainly will not train Sam Winchester!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Gabriel used to fight other alpha's in his spare time? No? Well now you know. WARNING the manipulation in this chapter is heavy. Who knew omega's in heat could be so manipulative? Let me know what you think guys! This chapter has been beta'd by HalaSige.

Gabriel liked Sam. He had a sense of humor, and he was... different. The longer Sam was off his suppressants, the more Gabriel could see the omega characteristics he had. Gabriel felt the alpha in him stir whenever Sam would look down in submission, or rub up against Gabriel playfully. Sam probably didn’t even realize he was doing it, but Gabriel noticed and it made him nervous. Gabriel hasn’t felt his alpha take an interest in anyone since Kali, and that… well, that had been a disaster.

 

Gabriel shifted in his bed. He could feel his alpha right now more than he had in years, and he missed it. This feeling of power and control his inner wolf gave him. He used to be drunk on it, and that’s what drew Kali to him. The immense power he gave off was intoxicating, and she had every intention of feeding off of it and becoming his.

 

When Gabriel first started on his suppressants so he could start his job was when everything went wrong. She became moody and vindictive. They fought all the time, and she would often _hit him_ , causing large bruises that would create many questions. Gabriel would brush it off with a joke of a ‘drunken fight’, or some other bullshit answer to ease people’s minds. Kali _needed_ his power to leech off of to stay in control of herself, and when Gabriel refused for the last time to stop taking the suppressants, she set his house on fire while he was sleeping.

 

She was emitted to a mental hospital, and that was the last he heard of her. It was around that time he decided he never wanted to engage into a relationship with another omega, and that he would never take himself off the suppressants. He didn’t want another omega who was like Kali, drunk off of his power. Sam was nothing like Kali, but even with what little dosage of Gabriel’s power, Sam acted different towards him. Whenever Gabriel gave a command or let his alpha scent wash over Sam in waves while telling him to back down, Sam would look at Gabriel differently. As if he was something new to discover.

 

He would follow Gabriel’s command, but his eyes would light up in interest and curiosity. He understood that Sam would be curious, he had no doubt that the Moose would be curious about letting an alpha command him, but the interest that Sam suddenly had towards him reminded him more of Kali than he would like for it to.

 

Gabriel flipped over on his stomach, looking at the clock begrudgingly. It was three in the morning and Gabriel had given up on sleep. He wanted food and to mastermind an idea for a prank to pull on Sam. Only when he opened his door, he was bombarded with the smell of chocolate cake and something muskier than cake--that familiar scent that practically spelled out ‘omega in heat’.

 

Sam’s door was wide open, and as Gabriel padded down the steps, both smells became stronger. Gabriel peeked around the corner into the kitchen, seeing the 6’4 Gigantor shirtless and his skin slightly flushed. Gabriel groaned internally when another wave of Sam’s scent hit him as the omega moved to grab a spoon to stir the homemade frosting. How could he be this far into heat when he wasn’t showing any signs of it previously?

 

Gabriel took a deep breath, regretting it instantly when he just inhaled more of Sam’s scent, and this time he couldn’t suppress his groan as gripped onto the door frame, his knuckles turning white. Sam whipped around, staring at Gabriel with wide eyes.

 

“Oh, hey Gabriel, I got a craving for sweets, and I was itching pretty bad so I thought moving around would make it better. I never realized how your scent was pretty much everywhere till now, and now I’m rambling and I’m really not sure why. Uh, I just feel like I should tell you everything.”

 

Gabriel held up a finger and that shut up Sam immediately. “Sam you’re craving sweets because your heat is kicking in, and that itching is telling you to find a mate,” Gabriel started panting despite himself, quickly losing his composure as Sam’s scent wafted through the air in waves, and Gabriel felt the wolf within stir despite the suppressants. The wolf wanted Sam. And _n_ _ow_.

 

“This is what I need you to do. Go back upstairs, and lock the door. I don’t want you anywhere near me. You need to get away from me.”

 

Sam let out a small whine, looking like a kicked puppy, and Gabriel’s inner wolf growled with the need to protect and give Sam whatever he wanted. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, feeling some of the change coming on. This shouldn’t be possible. His suppressants took away any chance of him changing. When Gabriel opened his eyes, Sam gasped, surprised to find them radiant and glowing. Instead of stepping away, however, Sam stepped closer to Gabriel.

 

“Sam, I said _get away!_ ” Gabriel roared, his alpha voice taking over and sending shivers down both of their spines. Gabriel looked around quickly for the emergency button they had in there. He spotted it and lunged surprisingly fast, only to be intercepted by Sam. When they collided skin to skin, Gabriel felt like he was set on fire.

 

“Gabriel... please stay with me. I don’t want anyone else here, _I just want you._ ” Sam begged from beneath Gabriel. Gabriel looked down at Sam, any control he had over his alpha disappearing rapidly. Sam was clutching onto Gabriel’s shoulders like he was a lifeline, pulling down on him and trying to bring him closer. Gabriel’s hands were on either side of Sam’s head and his knees spread out to accommodate the waist in between them.

 

“Sam, you don’t know what you're asking for. You’ve known me all of two weeks. You have no idea what you want. Let me go, Sam. You need help through this heat, and I can’t give it.”

 

Sam whined again and Gabriel’s arms buckled their mouths clashed together, and Sam took advantage of the moment of weakness. His arm wrapped around Gabriel midsection and his other hand gripped into his hair tightly. Gabriel couldn’t fight this, Sam’s heat was almost in full swing, and the worst part was Sam seemed to want this just as much as he did if not more.

 

So like any sane alpha, he gave in to the omega’s desires, licking into his mouth and grinding his hips against Sam’s, smiling against Sam’s mouth when he moaned like a porn star. “I called it.”

 

Sam looked at him in confusion. “What? Called what?”

 

“That you had the voice of a porn star Sammy.” Sam rolled his eyes then moaned out again as Gabriel sucked onto his neck lightly.

 

“Gabriel please, I need you, like yesterday.”

 

Gabriel chuckled, but Sam had stopped holding onto him. This was his chance to get away, to let Sam go before they did something they would regret later on. Because he wouldn’t just be asking for a knot soon, he would also want Gabriel to bond him and he can’t do that. Sam wasn’t thinking straight, and as much as his inner alpha screamed with rage, he pushed himself off and slammed the emergency button on the wall before Sam could even register that Gabriel wasn’t on top of him. But when he did, the expression on Sam’s face physically pained him to see.

 

“I’m sorry Sam-O, but you don’t really want this. If you still want it a few months from now, then we’ll talk.”

 

A determined look came over Sam’s face as he let out the most pathetic sound Gabriel had ever heard. “You’re supposed to _help_ me Gabriel! You’re supposed to help me find myself. Why are you rejecting me when I need you to be the alpha I know you are? So you can show me how much of an omega I really am? Gabriel, don’t you _want_ me?”

 

Gabriel swore loudly, his insides clenching. Why weren’t the reinforcements here yet to drag him away from Sam? He watched Sam crawl towards him, and for a man his size, Gabriel had no idea how he made it look so sensual. Sam sat on his knees looking up at Gabriel with large puppy eyes that were slowly being lost to the black irises.

 

Sam’s hand ran up and down Gabe’s exposed thighs lightly causing shivers to run up and down his spine. “Don’t fight this Gabriel, I know you want this as much as I do. I can see as much.” Sam’s head tilted forward slightly his eyes flicking to Gabriel’s crotch, pointing out his very painful erection. An evil glint showed in the omega’s eyes as he pushed his face into Gabriel’s crotch, nuzzling into it, his tongue snaking out to like a strip up Gabriel’s dick. He hissed out a moan and gripped his hands in Sam’s long hair, pulling back sharply causing him to look up at Gabriel.

 

A low growl filled the room and Sam shivered. Gabriel glanced up to see Charlie standing there in the doorway to the kitchen, a mask covering her face. Gabriel let go of Sam’s hair, about to push him away, when Sam latched onto his legs and nuzzled into Gabriel crotch again, pulling a low moan from him.

 

Sam glared at Charlie and she growled again. “Sam, remember what you promised me? You said you wouldn’t ask Gabriel to stay if you went in heat. You _promised_ you’d let him go.”

 

Sam whined and Gabriel ran a hand through his hair for comfort. Gabriel wouldn’t fight Charlie because Sam wasn’t his. Sam wasn’t in danger from anything but himself. “It hurts Charlie, it hurts so bad and he’s the only one I want to take care of it. I want him more than I’ve ever wanted anyone else.”

 

Bela and Balthazar, the two omegas they had on hand, showed up standing behind Charlie. Sam just clung to Gabriel harder. “Gabriel, I don’t want them here, I don’t want them to see me like this. Make them go away, please.”

 

Gabriel’s alpha roared and a low growl left his lips as he watched the other two omegas take a few steps towards the door, fear clouding over their features. Charlie stood her ground, but Gabriel saw her will waver for a moment and that was all Gabriel needed to bring him back. Sam was using his alpha against him so he could get Gabriel alone again. He was tricking him into possibly attacking the few friends he had, and it pissed him off. Inner alpha be damned, he wasn’t taking this omega in heat no matter how much his alpha _screamed_ mate.

 

“Sam let go,” Sam’s head snapped up towards him, and the need in his eyes was intoxicating. When Sam shook his head, Gabriel growled, letting his alpha voice take over. “When I tell you to let go, _omega_ , you will let go and do as I say.”

 

Sam scrambled away from him, his dilated eyes widening. Gabriel looked up at Charlie and the other two omegas in the room to see them pressing themselves into the corner. Together, they whimpered behind Charlie’s out stretched arms as she stood protecting them.

 

Gabriel nodded towards them, leaving a room full of quivering wolfs behind him as he left the room. Security was standing outside his house, and they all shrunk away from him, letting him pass without saying a word. Gabriel walked towards one of the gates on the fence they had surrounding the place, and they too, let him pass.

 

Gabriel pulled his extra set of clothes from the trunk of his red 2013 Camaro, slipping on his pants and pulling on a different shirt, slamming the trunk shut. He drove to the one place he knew he could go to wind down. It was an underground alpha fighting club. Gabriel hadn’t been there in years, but when he walked up the bouncer, Gadreel, Gabriel simply had to nod, and he recognized him and let him pass.

 

The entire place was flooded with the smell of smoke, alcohol, and sweat. Gabriel walked up to the bar sitting and waiting for Benny to recognize him.

 

“Hey brother it’s been awhile. Never thought I’d ever see you here again. How’ve you been?”

 

Gabriel grinned at Benny, shaking his hand across the bar. “I never thought I’d be here again to be honest. As far as how I’ve been, I can honestly say I’ve been better.”

 

Benny nodded, cleaning a glass with a dishrag. There was a fight happening right now, so not too many people were at the bar. This gave Gabriel and Benny time to talk. “I would imagine so, brother. You reek of heat. I don’t understand how you’re not screwing that omega into the floor right now, but that would explain why you’re all wolfed out.”

 

Gabriel nodded accepting the whiskey Benny poured for him. “I almost didn’t leave, he was… very persuasive.”

 

Benny chuckled. “I can imagine. I’m sorry to hear that, brother. You lookin’ for a fight tonight? I can set you up with one. I’m sure your brother will be _thrilled_ to know you’re out here. You made him quite a bit of money back in the day.”

 

Gabriel smirked. He knew he was a good fighter, and his brother Lucifer used him as often as he could get his hands on him. Sometimes if they were both in a pissed-off mood they would fight each other, and _that_ was one hell of a show, but it’s been awhile since he beat the shit out of someone and Lucifer had never left the business. Gabriel was confident that Lucifer could easily kick his ass now.

 

Gabriel rolled his shoulders back. “Yeah I’ll fight, but take it easy on me the first round, I need to get back into the full swing of things.”

 

There were loud screams coming from the rink signaling that the fight was now over and there was a winner. Lucifer came stumbling out of the rink grinning with a mouth full of blood that he spat out on the floor. When he spotted Gabriel at the bar his grin got even bigger if at all possible. “I felt a disturbance in the force, c’mere.”

 

Lucifer pulled Gabriel into his bloody body dripping with sweat, crushing him with a hug. He pulled back, holding Gabe by his shoulders and looking him over. “You’ve gained weight, brother, I think you need this place more than it needs you. Still eating candy, are we?”

 

Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head. “Yeah, maybe I do need to come here more often, but with my job it makes it kind of hard.”

 

Lucifer shrugged, lowering his voice, “You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” He clapped Gabe on the shoulder, pulling him to the back room to change. “I’ll set you up with someone easy. He’s a new guy that hasn’t been beaten yet and thinks he’s on the top of the word. Why don’t you knock him down from his high horse and onto the floor like the bitch he is?”

 

Gabriel smiled at his brothers humor, it was slightly twisted, but he was still his brother. “Yeah I think I can do that.”

 

Lucifer smiled, clapping him on the back one more time. “Go get angry brother, you’ll need it.”

 

Gabriel nodded turning away, and ducking into the back room to change. He was surprised to find his locker still there with the same lock on it. Gabriel had been planning on fighting in his jeans, but what was the point when all of his stuff was already here? Gabriel did the combination, his skin suddenly itching with the need for a fight. Touching his old stuff, he could almost feel his old anger radiating off of it, and now he was ready to submerge himself back in it.

 

He had gone soft and he knew it. Sam had broken past his walls and had Gabriel wrapped around his finger so far that he almost attacked his friends, and he wasn’t even mated to the damn guy. People used Gabriel, they always had, and Sam was no different.

 

He should have seen it coming, after Kali.

 

The only person who hadn’t truly used him was Lucifer. Sure, some may argue the only reason he wanted Gabriel around is so that his business would thrive even better, but that wasn’t true. Lucifer had always looked out for him, and he would never _intentionally_ screw with Gabriel.

 

What fueled his anger in college, fueled his anger now. People thought they could fucking use him as they please, and drop him the moment they didn’t want him anymore. That’s not how it worked, his power was his own, and he would get rid of anyone who tried to out trick him with their own damn games. Gabriel could play that game, he was called Loki the Trickster God for a reason, because you may get the drop on him once, but it won’t _ever_ happen again.

 

Gabriel stripped off his clothes, slipping into his old sweats, leaving his shirt off, and throwing his shoes into his locker along with everything else. Some wore shoes in the rink, others didn’t. Gabriel was one of the later, the less he had on the more connected he felt to everything around him.

 

Gabriel looked at himself in the mirror before he left the room. His claws were extended, his eyes shining bright gold and angry, and his muscles were drawn tight in anticipation. Lucifer was right, he had gained weight, and his once muscled body was carrying some pudge on it. Gabriel frowned at the pudge and rolled his shoulders back again. Lucifer used to tease him that he was shaking out his ‘wings’ when he did that. The conversation brought a small smirk to his face.

 

It was a month or so after Kali, and they were both shitface drunk off of hard liquor and all the fights they had. “You know maybe you’re not Loki after all, maybe you’re an Archangel. The mighty Archangel Gabriel, who kills those who defies him.”

 

They both giggled at that. Loki was powerful and deceitful, which Gabriel had plenty of practice being, but he was also fair. Something the Trickster wasn’t known for, and looking at himself now, he didn’t see the Trickster he had once been from college, he saw the Archangel. Powerful, wise, and destructive.

 

When he walked out of the room Lucifer was standing there waiting, “So what shall we call you? Are you still the infamous Loki, or are you something a little more wrathful? An Archangel perhaps?”

 

Gabriel bowed down, spreading his arms out wide. “The messenger of God, at your service.”

 

Lucifer laughed loudly. “... And God’s satanic son at yours.”

 

They both chuckled again and Lucifer wrapped his arm around his brother. “Stay angry, brother. It suits you best.”

 

Gabriel nodded and pulled away from his brother, stepping through the crowd and into the rink. The young man was already there waiting, riling up the crowd. Gabriel felt the gate close at his back, and the young man turned towards Gabriel, the other alpha’s eyes widening in recognition. Gabriel grinned wickedly at him. His name was Uriel, and Gabriel had just finished shaping up his _very_ disobedient omega a few weeks ago.

 

“I thought you were a doctor.” he shouted.

 

“Oh I am, but I’m much more than a doctor.”

 

Uriel nodded his head whipping towards the sound of Lucifer’s voice with the blow horn in his hands. “Ladies and gentlemen this is a very special night, most of you remember my brother Loki, right?”

 

A loud cheer from the crowd was his reply, and Uriel’s face dropped in fear. “That... was you? _You’re_ the Trickster?”

 

“Now, now, Uriel, calm down, my brother is out of practice. You’ll be fine. Don’t piss yourself yet,” The crowd laughed and Lucifer smirked at him. “Now, as I was saying, you remember my brother, but I want to inform you all he’s no longer our friend Loki--oh no. He’s evolved, joined the ranks of us Archangels. I’d like all of you to be introduced to my brother in arms, God’s very own messenger, the Archangel Gabriel!”

 

Everyone roared and Gabriel let out his own roar, letting his alpha take over as he stared down Uriel, watching as the other alpha backed himself up, fear clouding over his features. “You all know Uriel, although he has no nickname yet, but if he can beat my brother, I’ll grant him the title Angel Slayer. Uriel, do you accept the challenge in front of you?”

 

Uriel looked up at Lucifer, hope beaming in his eyes. Earning a title was everything around here, and he would be a fool to give this chance up. Uriel nodded, determination settling over his features. Gabriel grinned, he could try beating him, but he had been in this business long before he decided he wanted to come around. Gabriel rolled his shoulders, “Are you gonna talk me to death with that large mouth of yours Uriel, or can we get to the fighting?”

 

Uriel’s mouth snapped shut and he ran at Gabriel, evidently seeing red. Gabriel stepped out of the way letting the alpha wolf slam into the rink’s side. He wrapped his arm around the alpha’s throat, choking him, and he slammed his knee between the guy’s legs. The best part about this place is that there are no rules.

 

The alpha let out a wheezing sound, taking away what was left of his oxygen. This was so easy, Gabriel wondered how on earth this guy made it undefeated this far. The elbow to Gabriel’s ribs made him realize why. Uriel was strong and his blows were deadly. The angle was wrong so he didn’t hit him hard enough to crack anything, but Gabriel knew it would bruise. Gabriel tightened his grip, taking the beating to his ribs in strides. He’s had worse done to him by his brother. Nobody fights dirtier than Lucifer.

 

Gabriel wasn’t expecting the teeth that sunk into the flesh of his arm. Gabriel growled letting go of the offending alpha. Uriel turned on him taking no time to regain any of the breath he lost as he barreled into Gabriel slamming him up against the rinks walls, and landing a heavy fist against his face. Gabriel slammed his knee into Uriel’s stomach repeatedly, extending his claws as far as he could as he swifly moved to lodge them in Uriel’s neck. Uriel stilled immediately. Gabriel’s claws were only a few centimeters from his spinal cord, and one wrong move could kill him.

 

“I may be an angel now, but you can never forget who I used to be.” Gabriel said, slamming Uriel’s head against his knee. He dislodged his claws, and kicked Uriel to the floor. The crowd screamed and Gabriel smiled brightly at all of them as Lucifer bounded in the rink, clapping his hand against Gabriel’s back.

 

With adrenaline pumping through his veins, he got piss poor drunk with his brother, and watched match after match of alphas ripping each other to shreds. When the light of the horizon was letting itself in through the foggy windows, Gabriel decided to have Benny call him a cab back to the training facility.

 

The moment he stepped foot through the front doors, Charlie was there, slapping him so hard he was sure his past self would’ve felt it. “... What the hell was that for?”

 

The anger and disappointment burned in her eyes, and Gabriel expected yelling, but instead Charlie let out a sob, pulling him close against her body. “You said you were done with that place. Gabriel, I’m tired of seeing you hurt yourself. What do you gain from going out and beating yourself up close to death? Why do you do this to yourself when you deserve so much better?”

 

Gabriel’s anger came back quickly, and he shoved Charlie away. “What’s better huh? Living the rest of my life here, on suppressants that leave me so numb inside that I don’t have any normal alpha instincts? Is it better having omegas use me like I’m trash till they're done with me?”

 

Tears began to cloud her vision. “Kali is the only omega who has ever--”

 

Gabriel roared, his alpha voice booming reverberating through the halls. “You don’t have the right to mention her name! Kali was ill, she had no control over herself like Sam did. He almost had me _attack_ you guys for Christ’s sake! He was _so_ willing on setting me on you three so he could get me to fucking knot and mate him! You know what I’m done. I quit. I’ll turn my papers in tomorrow because I will not be used like that, and I most certainly will _not_ train Sam Winchester.” Gabriel said, his eyes narrowed into angry slits. The fear was evident on Charlie’s face as he turned tail and stormed out.


	4. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sighed and continued packing up the rest of his stuff. He had stayed another two months in the training facility, being trained by a completely different alpha whom had been flown in to replace Gabriel. Her name was Jess, and she was a very sweet but firm alpha. Her method of teaching was completely different from Gabriel’s, but it worked and Sam truly felt he had found the long lost part of himself. Even though Jess had helped him find it, he still wasn’t really into it. The only time he liked being what he was, was when he had been around Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically it's Thursday at 12:40 in the morning sorry guy's I tried. Any who I hope you enjoy this chapter, comments are like candy I can't get enough, so keep sending them my way. Also ask questions guy's I'd love to answer them. This chapter had been beta'd by Ezno and HalaSige.

A week passed and Sam’s heat had ended. He didn’t really remember his first heat where his father tried to rape him, but if his first heat was anything like this one, it must have been terrible. He had spent most of it thinking about whiskey colored eyes that now hated him. Sam closed his eyes, swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth as he recalled once more what Charlie had told him.

 

_The door to his room slammed shut behind Charlie as she stalked towards him. “You fucking promised, Sam! You promised you wouldn’t ask him to stay, and now he’s fucking gone! He put his papers in he quit, and it’s entirely your fucking fault. Now he’ll go back to that asshole brother of his and start fighting again, and nobody will be there to fucking take care of him. Do you want to know what he told me before he left, huh? He told me that he was tired of being used by omegas! Don’t look so hurt, you’re the one who did this! I’d tell you to go and fix it, but you have done enough to that man.” She said, and evidently finished shouting at him, she took her leave._

 

Sam sighed, and continued packing up the rest of his stuff. He had stayed another two months in the training facility, being trained by a completely different alpha who had been flown in to replace Gabriel. Her name was Jess, and she was a very sweet, but firm, alpha. Her method of teaching was completely different from Gabriel’s, but it worked and Sam truly felt he had found the long lost part of himself. Even though Jess had helped him find it, however, he still wasn’t really into it. The only time he liked being what he was, was when he had been around Gabriel.

 

Gabriel, with his whiskey colored eyes, and his addiction to sugar; Gabriel who could make him laugh with almost no effort, and could make him preen under his attention. Gabriel who had disappeared without a trace, only contacting Chuck to make his leave official, not even bothering to tell him where he’d be living, or what he was going to do.

 

Maybe that was why he felt so much guilt about it. Gabriel left because of him. Sam had never been very emotional, as Jessica explained to him when they first met, omegas are ruled by their emotions. If he just ignored them, he could never truly be an omega. Those two months came back to him, his hands slowly stopping the packing.

 

_“Sam please stop fighting this. Stop fighting your feelings, and tell me what it is you want!”_

 

_Sam screamed, “Gabriel, I want Gabriel!”_

 

_He whimpered into the sheets, gasping in air while tears streamed down his face. Jess had been commanding him all day using her alpha voice constantly overriding any, and all, decisions he made the entire day. Whenever he would make a decision to do something, he had to tell her, and she would tell him if he could do it or not. Sometimes she would tell him to do something completely different from what he originally was going to do. It was frustrating and infuriating, and sometimes he’d tell her no. That’s when she’d force her will on his. Her alpha voice was sharp and commanding, forcing her will over his to the point that he was crying with how much the omega in him wanted to follow her orders._

 

_“Who’s Gabriel?” she said his name with a hint of disdain like his name put a bad taste in her mouth._

 

_“He’s an alpha, and I wanted him so bad. I never had wanted an alpha in my life. I want him Jessica.”_

 

_She nodded, her features going from annoyed to pleased. “You can never deny your feelings Sam, and an alpha will expect you to tell them what it is you want. You can never have secrets from them, and your thoughts will no longer be your own. They expect you to share everything with them. Wouldn’t you like to tell Gabriel everything? Let him know every last thing about you to leave you completely open, and exposed to him to view and judge. Don’t you want that?”_

 

_Her voice had dropped low sounding tempting and seductive, and thinking of Gabriel knowing every thought, every feeling, every desire he had was causing heat to pool in his belly. “Sam, you’re not answering me,” her alpha growled snapping him out of his thoughts._

 

_“Yes, I want that. I want it so bad, alpha.”_

 

_She nodded. “Then be a good omega, and learn quickly. You now know to answer when an alpha asks you a question, and you know to share all of your thoughts with your alpha. Now I’m going to teach you how to please an alpha.”_

 

A knock came at the door, jolting him out of his thoughts, and Sam turned to see Jess there, a small smile on her face as she looked at him. “I thought I’d come see you off.” She said. Her expression reminded him of one that he would expect to see on Dean’s face whenever he looked at Cas.

 

Sam smiled back, meeting her blue eyes that shone with tender affection. Jess had become his friend while he was here, and he knew she viewed him as a potential mate, but he didn’t feel that way towards her. It wasn’t that he wasn’t attracted to her, because he was, but his thoughts always drifted back to golden eyes that he longed to look into once more.

 

“I’m glad you stopped by. Besides you, I don’t think anyone else will come to see me off.”

 

Jess huffed, rolling her eyes. “Does this have to do with that guy I replaced?”

 

Sam winced at her tone, but nodded. “He quit because of me, I don’t think people are going to want to see me off.”

 

Jessica’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are… are they seriously still holding a grudge?”

 

Sam shook his head, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “I asked him to stay with me through my heat, and while I was in it, I tried to get him to attack Charlie, Bela, and Balthazar. Later, I found out that he told Charlie he was tired of being used by omegas. You know about how I had manipulated him by using his alpha instincts against him. It’s my fault he’s gone, and it’s my fault he won’t contact anyone here. They’ve got every right to hold a grudge.”

 

Jess touched his arm, a small frown on her face. “Hey, _any_ alpha would be lucky to spend a heat with you, Sam. I know that doesn’t excuse you from using his alpha nature against him, but it’s not your fault, okay? It was Gabriel’s choice to quit, and it was Gabriel’s choice to stop all contact with everyone, not yours. Now come on, your brothers waiting.”

~~~~~~

 

Gabriel slammed down his last shot, feeling completely buzzed and on an adrenaline high from his last fight. It hadn’t taken him long to get back into his old life in his brother’s alpha fight club. Gabriel fought twice a night now, and he was in as good shape as he had been in college. He was good at this life, good at staying by his brother’s side, fixing each other up when needed. Gabe had his own place now, and he filled it up with all the expensive things he wanted, hardly caring what it was. If he wanted it--he bought it, plain and simple.

 

His pay depended on his performance, and how people bet for or against him. Most nights, he walked away with just a little less than he had been making at the training facility. He made a lot of money then, and he made a lot of money now, so the price change hadn’t really bothered him. Lucifer loved having him around again, and they acted as if Gabriel had never left. He rarely thought of his old life, and when he did, he just had to get drunk, and then it would all disappear. It was as easy as snapping your fingers.

 

Lucifer stumbled out of the ring, bloodied and bruised, but if the shit eating grin on his face was anything to go by, he had won. “Gabriel, I think I need to go to the hospital, my ribs are broken.”

 

Gabriel swore, standing up and letting his brother lean on him, the weight almost causing him to stumble. “Benny, shut the place down, I need to get this asshole to the ER.”

 

Benny nodded. “You got it, brother. I’ll lock up right after.”

 

Gabriel gave a small smile to Benny as thanks and then worked on getting his brother into the Camaro. “Try not to bleed everywhere, will you?”

 

Lucifer just continued grinning. “He looks worse than I do, Gabriel. You don’t need to worry so much.”

 

Gabriel sighed heavily, he hated when their injuries were so bad that they had to go to the hospital. Trying to explain to the doctors that it was a _legal_ fight club was almost impossible for them to believe. Sure, technically they called it an ‘underground’ fight club, but really, it was completely legal. Everyone who fought there had to sign a contract that stated whatever injures that happened were accepted, welcomed even, and that they couldn’t sue.

 

Gabriel hauled his brother into the ER, thankful that tonight didn’t seem to be as busy as it normally was. When the nurse looked up and saw them, she growled. They both had been treated by her before, and she had frequently told them to find new jobs. Preferably ones that didn’t cause them to meet again. They were on first name basis with a nurse at the ER, a testament to how many times they had been there.

 

“Well, well, well. Back again, are we Lucifer? What is it this time, another broken arm?”

 

Lucifer shook his head. “Naw, just some cracked ribs, no big deal.”

 

She glared at Gabriel. “How did he get these?”

 

Gabriel snorted. “You know how, sugar plum. Now, can he get some help, or are you going to continue glaring at me like you can’t decide if you want to fuck me or rip my throat out?”

 

Lucifer let out a loud laugh before wincing in pain. The nurse sighed, mumbling something about how she wasn’t paid enough to do this before taking Lucifer from Gabriel and leading him off somewhere. Before they got too far, Lucifer turned around. “Don’t wait up. Go home, little brother. Get some rest, you need it.”

 

Gabe nodded, turning on his heel as he walked back to his Camaro.  As he was driving his mind drifted, thinking of soft hazel eyes, and a body that went on forever. He shook his head angrily. Sam used him, just like everyone used him, he would not think about the freakishly tall omega ever again. So Gabriel drove and drove, stopping at a Walmart near his apartment for some groceries he was in dire need of getting. With all the fighting he did, he consumed a lot more food now, and he had to stock up on it frequently.

 

He set about grabbing a cart and going through his mental grocery list, barely paying attention to the things around him.

Eggs, chocolate, milk, flour-- wait, this was a cake recipe, not what he wanted.

Okay, so choclate--

 

He was surprised when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. Gabriel let out a low growl, his inner wolf fully released after he stopped taking his suppressants. He grabbed the tan hand, twisting it harshly behind the person’s back.

 

“Who the _hell_ do you think you are grabbing an _alpha_ like that?” He growled into their ear.

 

The gasp of pain and hissed out words of, “Gabe, that fucking hurts,” had Gabriel pulling back and looking at the woman in front of him, his eyes wide.

 

Kali turned around to look at him, her black hair falling over her shoulder as her dark chocolate eyes looked him over. Then they narrowed.

 

“I thought you were locked up in the loony bin.” Gabriel said, taking a small step away from her.

 

She sneered at him. “Oh I was, but they let me out after I got my shit together. I smell that you have stopped taking your suppressants. What a wise choice.”

 

Gabriel smirked, straightening up. “I was tired of being smothered.”

 

She nodded. “I’m bonded now, but I wish I wasn’t, your power is _still_ as intoxicating as ever.”

 

Gabriel shook his head at the comment. “I hope you're happy now, Kali.”

 

She smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder once again. “Oh I definitely am, Gabriel, make no mistake about that... but I wish you could say the same. Although you and I both know you could never be happy without me.”

 

Gabriel looked at her with wide eyes, he couldn’t believe what she had just said. Did she really just say that? “I’m happy, Kali. I... maybe I’m not as happy as I could be, but I’m happy without you.”

 

She grit her teeth. “You could never lie to me, Gabriel, and we both know you are miserable, your scent reeks of it. Do yourself a favor and let someone in, if not me, someone else. I saw Charlie the other day, and she explained to me what happened after she got done yelling at me for ‘screwing you to hell.’ Maybe you should give that Sam boy a shot. He may have used your alpha against you, but I can tell you he didn’t mean it. From what I’ve heard, he’s not a bad kid. I mean, being in heat and that _need_ … that need makes you do crazy things. Think about it, will you? Take care, Gabriel, and find some sort of happiness. I mean, I did, and so can you. Even though it’s not with me.”

 

With that, she walked away, just as in control and as powerful as he remembered her being. Gabe watched her go before directing his glance at some random fruits as he thought. Of all people he was going to listen to, go figure it would be that crazy bitch. He sighed, pulling out his phone, and hit the first speed dial on his phone.

 

“ _Do you have any idea what time it is?_ ” Charlie asked, her voice low. She yawned.

 

“Charlie, it’s me.”

 

_“I know exactly who it is. It’s been three freaking months, and you call now?”_

 

“Yeah I know I’m sorry, but I need to know if Sam is still there.”

 

Charlie exhaled. _“Sam finished his training a month ago, why are you even asking?”_ She said, although she had a vague idea why.

 

Gabriel frowned. “... Doesn’t matter, but Charlie, I’m going to need an address.”

~~~~~~

 

Sam flipped over in his bed restlessly. Outside, he could hear the heavy downpour as lightning flashed, and thunder quickly followed. Storms always made him uneasy. They were so unpredictable, and they had thoroughly scared him as a child. So the absolute last thing he was expecting that night, was the insistent pounding on his door at three A.M. Sam crawled out of bed, grumbling when the pounding came again, the door actually creaking from the force of it.

 

“Okay, okay, Jesus--I’m fucking coming, stop that, you’re gonna break the fucking door.” Sam said as he undid the latch and pulled it wide open. He then stared blankly at the person in front of him. Gabriel’s amber colored eyes met his; the rain was dripping from his hair onto his face. He was as stunning as when Sam had first met him. Gabriel wore a black leather jacket with a red shirt and dark jean’s. He looked like he had lost a lot of weight and he had cut his hair shorter.

 

“Hey, Sam-O how’ve you been?” Gabriel said in a soft voice as he glanced up at the surprised omega.

 

Sam shook his head, almost laughing. “I’m dreaming, right? This is just a dream fucking with me.”

 

Gabriel laughed. “I’m afraid not, Gigantor, I’m a hundred percent the real me, and you are the real hundred and ten percent of your gigantic self.”

 

Sam shook his head in bewilderment, and stood aside so Gabriel could step into his loft.  Gabriel shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on one of the pegs by the door. “Do you think you could get me a towel? My head is getting cold.”

 

“Oh, uh yeah, I can do that--just uh, hold on.” He said, he couldn’t believe Gabriel was here, in his loft, after all Sam had done. He handed the towel over hesitantly, watching Gabriel dry his hair quickly, before ruffling it up. A bedhead should not have looked that sexy.

 

Gabriel glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Like what you see, Sampson?”

 

Sam inhaled sharply, Gabriel’s scent going straight to his cock, as he glanced away quickly. “You smell different, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel nodded handing the towel back to Sam. “Yeah, I stopped taking my suppressants,” he said, holding his arms out wide, “I’m all one hundred percent natural now, baby.”

 

Sam laughed and Gabriel grinned. “So kiddo, didja find yourself?”

 

“Yeah… Yeah, you could say that, but something is missing.” Sam mumbled.

 

Gabriel turned away from him, glancing around the room. It was a decent sized loft consisting of one gigantic room excluding the bathroom. Sam’s small kitchen was sectioned off by the stool bar, and the living room took up most the space of the loft.

 

Sam’s bedroom, if you could call it that, was indicated by the platform elevation that led further back into the loft with a staircase leading up to a study area.  Large windows surrounded the structure, and that’s what caught Gabriel’s attention, how you could see all of the lightning causing the sky to be a beautiful purple hue.

 

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” Gabriel asked after a short pause.

 

Sam bit his lip as he stared Gabriel’s turned back. “An alpha.”

 

Gabriel tensed and turned towards him, his eyes bright golden as they shone with hunger and possessiveness. “... Any alpha will do?”

 

Sam shook his head. “No, just one alpha.” He replied, hesitantly.

 

Gabriel regarded him closely. “What is it you want, Sam?”

 

Sam sighed, wrapping his arms around himself tightly and looking away from the powerful alpha. His body was screaming to submit and get down on his knees before Gabriel, but he resisted, knowing that if he pulled what he did last time, Gabriel might leave for good.

 

“I know what I am now, and I know how to be what I am, but the only time I actually want to be an omega is with you. You make me want to submit and be protected. You make me want to have pups growing inside me, and you make me want to have a large family with a ridiculously large house. You make me want whatever it is you want, just so I can keep you here with me. I--” Sam cut himself off, looking down into Gabriel’s shocked eyes. “I just want you, Gabriel, and whatever you will give me.”

 

Gabriel growled, and suddenly Sam was pushed down onto the couch behind him, a very possessive alpha sitting over him. “You don’t know me, Sam, you don’t know anything about me, how can you be so sure you want me?”

 

Sam shrugged as much as he could considering his position. “I know because you’re the only one who has ever made me want to be who I am. I’ve found myself because I everyday, I thought about how I wanted to be a good omega for you, and I don’t want to _ever_ let you go.”

 

Gabriel growled again, pushing their mouths together and licking into Sam’s mouth hungrily. Gabriel pulled on his hair sharply, exposing Sam’s neck to his teeth as he nipped and sucked along Sam’s pulse line. Sam whimpered and pushed up against Gabriel’s body, encouraging him to bite down and seal them together as one. A mating bond, something Sam had never wanted till now. He wanted it so bad, his insides hurt with the craving. Sam’s hands slipped into Gabriel’s hair guiding him back down to his neck when Gabriel pulled back sharply chuckling.

 

“Oh no kiddo, not tonight, you’re going to have to wait for that special deal. For now we’re sticking to this.” Sam arched into Gabriel’s wandering hands, loving every minute of the alpha’s body against his.

 

Gabriel pulled Sam’s shirt off, suddenly wanting to see his omega fully stretched out and naked in front of him. After pulling the last of Sam’s clothes off, he sat back on his heals, admiring Sam’s body properly. Sam’s long arms were up above his head, his back slightly arched off the couch, his breath coming out heavily, and his neck fully exposed for the alpha to see. Sam’s beautiful hazel eyes stared up at the alpha with so much need Gabriel felt his inner alpha stir, telling him to mate the needy omega. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to listen to it, but he knew he couldn’t. Not tonight, they barely knew one another, and putting a bond into the mix with their newly budding relationship would only make things harder for them.

 

Gabriel stood, taking off his clothes, and pulled Sam up off the couch, leading him to the bed. “Lay down Sam.”

 

Sam followed Gabriel’s order quickly watching the alpha closely as he stood at the foot of the bed. “Spread your legs, I want to see everything.” Sam whimpered spreading his legs for the alpha to see his slick hole. The potent smell of honey and cinnamon that filled the air made Gabriel’s mouth water. It was flowing nicely now, running down and soaking the sheets of the omegas bed.

 

“I want you to finger yourself open, Sam. Make yourself nice and ready for your alpha. Don’t touch your cock, Sam.” Gabriel scolded as Sam reached down to stroke himself. Sam whined, but pulled his hand away from his cock, reaching down further working himself open with one finger, then slowly adding a second then a third. It was very clear when Sam found his prostate because he froze, crying out in pleasure.

 

Gabriel felt his eyes flash gold, and he was on Sam in seconds, pulling his fingers out and replacing them quickly with his throbbing cock. Gabriel moaned, the heat around his cock was perfect, and Sam moaned in return, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Gabriel… alpha, please move. I need you to move, plea--” Gabriel shut Sam’s pleas up with a sharp thrust, and they both gasped at the way Sam clenched down on him.

 

“Jesus, Sam, you’re so tight. You want my knot, don’t you? Want me to fill you up with my cum and breed you like the bitch you are, right?”

 

Sam moaned, nodding furiously. “Please alpha, want your knot. Want you to breed me. I just want you.”

 

Gabriel smiled, and deepened his thrusts, a grin forming on his face when Sam screamed when he hit his prostate just right. A steady stream of pleas and curses fell from Sam’s lips, begging for Gabriel’s knot.

 

When Gabriel felt the coiled heat in his belly spike, he kissed Sam hard, burying his hands in that beautiful hair. “You’re mine, omega. Never gonna leave you. I’ll knot you so good you’re going to feel it for days. You’d be so pretty with my pups inside you, all swollen and beautiful. You’re such a pretty omega. You’re my omega, have been since you walked through those front doors to the facility. Knew I was gonna mate you, always knew you were perfect for me.”

 

Sam whimpered and cried out, cumming between them, his muscles tightening around the cock as pulled Gabriel’s own orgasm from him. His knot expanded locking them in place tightly against one another. They both were breathing heavily as Gabriel rolled them onto their sides pulling Sam down into a passionate kiss.

 

When they pulled way Sam smiled at him, his eyelids drooping sleepily. Gabriel chuckled and kissed his forehead lightly. “Go to sleep, kiddo, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Sam closed his eyes, murmuring. “Promise?”

 

Gabriel smiled fondly at him. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snickers* oh how easily promises are broken (don't mind that comment). Any ways what did you guy's think? Loved it? Hated it? Want to punch me in the face? Let me know in the comments below!


	5. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke chuckled, “I figured you were Sam. ‘He fucking made me turn against my friends Luci. I almost attacked them for some piece of omega ass who I don’t even know. Why do they always use me Luci? What the fuck did I do to them? All my life I try to help the poor bastards, and every single one throws it in my face. God dammit and I thought he was different, but I was wrong he used me to just like they always fucking do.’ That’s the gist of it. How do you feel Sam knowing that even you screwed my brother over so explicitly, and you didn’t even have to stick your dick in him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late guy's I started school, and never ending mistakes that needed attention. This chapter has been beta'd by Ezno and HalaSige. I hope you guy's enjoy.

When Sam woke up, Gabriel was gone. Sam sighed heavily, banging his head back onto his pillow. He had believed Gabriel when he said he’d be here when he woke up, and the heavy feeling of disappointment settled in his stomach.

 

Sam glanced over to the other side of the bed, and could almost imagine Gabriel staring back at him a thin smirk playing on his lips when he noticed a note sitting on the pillow. Sam frowned reaching over and snatched the note up, glaring at the surprisingly neat handwriting.

 

Good morning Kiddo,

The hospital called, I have to go take care of a few things for my brother. Sorry I’m not there to see the face you make when you wake up. I’ll make it up to you tonight. Pick you up at 6? See you then, Gigantor.

                                                              G

 

Sam sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as most of the disappointment he felt slowly drained out of him. “You’re going to be the death of me, Gabriel.”

 

Sam glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, raising his eyebrows in surprise as he saw it was almost 2:30. “Well, I suppose I should get up,” he mumbled to no one in particular and stood up, stretching. He felt his heart begin to beat harder as he realized he was going to see Gabriel again tonight.

 

Sam headed towards his bathroom with a small smile on his face, stopping when his phone let out a series of long beeps. He picked it up.

 

“This is Sam.”

 

_“Sammy, Castiel’s in labor.”_

 

Sam’s mouth dropped open. “Dude, I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

 

“ _We’re on our way to the hospital, near the shady part of downtown. We were window shopping ‘cause Cas insisted on it, and then his water broke. I told you we shouldn’t have gone window shopping, Cas, this hospital is like the worst possible hospital you could give birth in!”_ Sam smiled as he heard Castiel telling Dean to shut his pie hole and drive in the background of the call. Dean sighed heavily. _“Just meet us there.”_ Dean said, and he hung up the phone.

 

Sam rushed around the loft for his things, his date with Gabriel quickly forgotten.

 

~~~~~~

 

“How many times do we have to show you the paperwork, the contracts, and the government’s fucking stamp of approval for you to stop calling the cops on us?!” Gabriel roared at the nurse from before, and she flinched from the tiny amount of alpha he let into his voice. She was a beta, but not immune to the wrath of an alpha.

 

“Gabriel, please calm down.”

 

Gabriel whipped around and glared at officer Jody Mills, another alpha, who wasn’t nearly as affected by Gabriel’s rage as the beta was. Jody was often the one who dealt with the claims against Lucifer’s business, and she was always on their side, understanding that alpha’s needed a way to get their pent up energy out.

 

“Jody, this is ridiculous, why are you even being called?”

 

She sighed. “Naomi thinks you were the one who broke Lucifer’s ribs.”

 

Gabriel snarled, turning back to Naomi. He took two fast strides towards her and bellowed, “How dare you think I’d break my own brother’s ribs, you bitch!”

 

Her blue eyes snapped open in fear, and she whimpered, backing away from him while Jody pulled him tight against her chest, trying to get him away from Naomi. “I don’t know who you think you are, but he’s my fucking brother. I would never hurt him.”

 

“Gabriel, please calm down!”

 

“No! Fuck you, just because our jobs are fighting in a _legal_ fight club, she’s determined to make our lives fucking hell. We film every fight, and we have security cameras everywhere, I can show you who did that. Stop assuming things about me, you fucking bitch.”

 

Gabriel knew he was shouting, but when he looked around, a familiar scent hit him. He really wasn’t expecting to turn and see Sam staring at him with large eyes. Gabriel felt himself calm just from seeing the large man and turned back towards Jody. “Just... get me away from her.”

 

She nodded, taking his arm and leading him around the corner to sit him down. “I’ve never seen an alpha get pacified so quickly, what was your anchor?”

 

Gabriel breathed out and felt a small smile creep up on his face as he saw Sam’s large feet out of the corner of his eyes, “Hey Gigantor, I thought I was supposed to pick you up at six?”

 

When Sam’s scent hit Jody, she raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, then backed away slowly, murmuring something about how she was going to take care of Naomi.

 

“Cas went into labor I came to meet them here.” Sam replied, walking up to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel winced. This was the worst hospital to be having a male omega giving birth in. This hospital wasn’t known for its safe births with male omegas. “Hell, well I’m here. I might as well say hello to the happy couple.”

 

“Do you want to talk about what just happened?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “Maybe some other time, Gigantor, my brother’s business is complicated. So, should we go say hi?”

 

Sam nodded, watching him carefully as he led the way to the room Castiel was in. Gabriel grinned brightly at Castiel when he saw him panting and leaning against the wall. “Hey Cassie! How goes the labor?”

 

Castiel glared at Gabriel before narrowing his eyes. “They don’t have a doctor on hand that knows how to deal with male omega’s pregnancies.”

 

Gabriel sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “Give me five minutes.”

 

He pulled out his cell phone, dialing his friend Matt’s number from memory. Matt had been apart of Lucifer’s fighting club for awhile, and as much as they sometimes didn’t get along, they had always been close. “Gabriel, this had better be good, I’m at work.”

 

“I was counting on you being at work. I need you to give me clearance to help one of your male omega patients give birth. If he doesn’t have proper care delivering, the baby could kill him.”

 

Matt sighed, cursing under his breath. “Now why on earth would they bring a pregnant male omega here? Whatever, I’ll be there momentarily with stuff for you to change into. I’ll help you personally with this birth, besides, any other bloke would get in the way.”

 

Gabriel nodded, even though Matt wouldn’t be able to see it. “Thank you, Matt.”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” the distinctive sound of the line going dead made Gabriel smile. Matt never said goodbye.

 

Gabriel sauntered back into the room, holding his hand out to Castiel. “Hello, I’m Dr. Milton, I’ll be delivering your baby today.”

 

Castiel let out a shaky laugh and Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“How did you manage that?”

 

Gabriel dropped his hand, turning towards Dean. “I have a friend in the hospital. This hospital isn’t known for having a high survival rate when it comes to male pregnancy, but they do have the best doctors when it comes to severe accidents. In this part of town, you have all the fight clubs and a lot of crime and shootings happening down here, so they have doctors that will keep you alive. Not to deliver kids. Besides, there are not many male omegas in this part of town, so they probably only have one on call omega doctor.”

 

Matt came through the door at that moment, holding an outfit for Gabriel. “Are you kidding? We’re so poor we can hardly afford the doctors we have, let alone omega experts. Sorry, where are my manners? I’m Matt, and I’ll be aiding Gabriel today. Here, go change into this while I’ll check how far along Castiel is.” He smiled, running a hand through his slicked back black hair, upsetting it a little. His blue eyes looked over everyone in the room.

 

Gabriel nodded. “Come on, both of you. I can’t have you in the room you’ll just be a distraction.”

 

Dean tensed at that. “... I can’t stay with him?”

 

Gabriel sighed, giving him his best ‘in charge’ gaze. “Dean, I haven’t done this in a little over four years, and I’m the only one here who’s certified to do it. I don’t need a worried alpha hanging over my shoulder while I’m trying to make sure your babies and mate make it out of this alive.”

 

Sam laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Hey, I’ll be with you the entire time, Dean. Let Gabriel do his job.”

 

Dean let out a defeated sigh and turned from the room. Gabriel smiled gratefully.

 

“Thanks Sam.”

 

Sam narrowed his eyes as he leaned in close. “You screw up and any of them get hurt, I won’t stop him from killing you no matter how much I like you.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes opened wide, then he chuckled. “Don’t worry Sam, he’s in good hands.”

 

Sam snorted, leaving the room. Gabriel followed, closing the door behind him. Gabriel changed in the bathroom before walking back into Castiel’s room.

 

“There’s a wash basin right there, so clean yourself up.” Matt said, helpfully.

 

Gabriel huffed at that. “This isn’t the first time I’ve done this, Matt. Need I remind you?”

 

Regardless, he washed himself up, turning towards the two of them. Castiel was completely pale, sweat covering his skin, and he was panting harshly on the bed.

 

“Another nurse should be coming soon to help us.”

 

Gabriel nodded, checking Castiel’s dilation while giving him a small smile. “Hey, Castiel, soon you’re going to be a father.”

 

Castiel groaned. “Can’t wait.”

 

Gabriel grinned when the other nurse came into the room and washed up.

 

“Well, Castiel, you about ready to start pushing?”

 

~~~~~~

 

Sam watched his brother pace in front of the room, wincing every time he heard his mate scream in agony. “I should be there to hold his hand. He’s going through this all alone, Sam. I told him I’d be there every step of the way...”

 

Sam stood up, pulling his brother against him and holding him tightly. “Dean, calm down, Gabe’s with him, he’s not alone, and he knows why you can’t be there. Dean, he’ll be fine.”

 

Dean sighed heavily, clutching him tighter. “I’m just so scared, Sammy.”

 

Sam smiled down at his brother. “He’ll be fine, you just have to have faith.”

 

Sam pulled away from Dean when he saw a very annoyed nurse heading for the room Castiel was giving birth in. Sam stood in front of the door and she glanced up, her eyes narrowed. “Move out of the way, omega. Gabriel’s brother is demanding to see him.”

 

Dean growled loudly and she paled.

 

“Dean, its fine, she meant nothing by it--I’m sure. Gabriel is delivering twins at the moment, so his brother has to wait.” Sam said, attempting to pacify his brother.

 

The nurses’ eyes widened. “Gabriel’s a doctor?”

 

Sam nodded, eyeing her warily. “... What did you think he was?”

 

She shook her head, a small frown on her face. “I don’t believe it. His brother owns an alpha fight club, and Gabriel is one of his star fighters. I think its ridiculous that the government allows such violence, but they both come in battered and beaten almost to the point of being on the brink of death. Lucifer has an air of not caring and it makes him dangerous. Whereas Gabriel, he…”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “He... what?”

 

She sighed, glancing around. “I probably shouldn’t be saying anything, but you should probably know this about him before you act so protective over that maniac.”

 

Sam stiffened, but nodded for her to continue. “Gabriel has a temper like I’ve never seen on an alpha, and trust me when I say I’ve seen every kind of alpha there is. Gabriel and his brother are so much more powerful than any alpha I have met. Lucifer oozes calm and he laughs at all the things that make most cringe. Gabriel is like a storm compared to his brother--the littlest things set him off, and of all that power is just on the verge of breaking loose.”

 

She looked around again, almost as if she expected someone to jump out at her for sharing this. “I went to their fight club recently, just to watch, I assure you. It’s not uncommon for betas to come watch alphas fight, and I was just curious as to why they came out so beaten.” She stopped for a moment and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

 

“Gabriel was fighting someone, I don’t even know who, but I’ve never seen someone look so animalistic. I mean he captivated the crowd, and it was like he owned everyone in the room. He was beautiful and _terrifying_ , and he ripped the man to shreds, and all the while Lucifer was laughing, _cheering_ his brother on telling him to tap into that ‘anger’. Like it was some life force fueling him into tearing into the man. When the man could no longer get up, Gabriel howled, and started laughing while the man’s blood poured from his mouth. I thought the man was dead, but he wasn’t, just knocked out.”

 

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“I think the worst part was the look in his eyes, like he wasn’t really there, just a shell filled with false purpose, and that Lucifer feeds off of it like a leach. Whenever Gabriel looks like that, Lucifer beams with pride, it’s like he’s drunk off the power. Those boys are nothing but dangerous, and I suggest a nice omega such as yourself stay away from the Milton boys.” The nurse concluded, frowning.

 

There was a laugh, and every head whipped around to someone leaning on a wall’s corner. His ash blond hair was short and well kept, his eyes were a piercing ice blue and his skin was pale, almost to the point of him looking sickly. He had sharp cheekbones and lazy grin that added to his beautiful features. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a green shirt, his dark jeans torn and his boots well worn.

 

Just glancing at him, one knew he was an alpha and complete trouble.

 

“Naomi dear, are we spreading rumors again? I’d hate to think a busy beta like you has the time to be standing around, sprouting nasty lies all because she’s a prude bitch who can’t get an alpha to knot her...”

 

She gaped at the man and scurried off, leaving the brothers alone with him. He hoisted himself off the wall, wincing slightly, and cracking a smile all the while. “The name’s Lucifer, but feel free to call me Luke, most people don’t like saying the devils name.”

 

Dean snorted. “Your parents must have had one hell of a sense of humor.”

 

Lucifer smiled. “Oh, they most certainly did. Naming all of us after angels, telling us alphas that we were the ones set on this earth to dominate on all those who stood before us...” Lucifer snickered before imitating a woman’s voice, “ _You three are so strong my, little archangels, here to protect me, and take charge of the world._ Only we didn’t protect her when a murderer broke into our house and slaughtered my parents while we were in school. A shame really, we should have been the ones to off those sons of bitches.”

 

Both of the Winchesters took a step back and Luke chuckled. “Just kidding. We loved our parents despite the mental mind fuck, but they did get slaughtered though.”

 

Sam found it unnerving how calm and nonchalant Luke was about all it, and at the same time he found him intriguing. Lucifer sniffed the air glancing at the door Gabriel was behind. He faint smile appeared on his lips. “My brother’s always trying to save people, but he has the hardest time saving himself. Sometimes, I think it would be best if I got out of his life permanently and kept him away from all the fighting... but he always comes back. Always.”

 

Shaking his head as if it was beyond his comprehension, Lucifer then sniffed the air again. He raised his head to meet Sam’s gaze. “You and my brother fucked last night.” He stated, rather bluntly.

 

Sam’s mouth dropped, staring at the alpha in surprise. “How the--”

 

“Hell, did I know that? I can smell his cum scent from all the way over here. He made sure you were covered in his smell. Plan on taking my brother from me, are you?”

 

Lucifer’s face dropped from the easy going and carefree look to slightly angry. Sam snorted at both Lucifer and the way Dean stepped closer to him.

 

“Have you met your brother? Nobody could make him do anything he doesn’t want to. I couldn’t make him leave you even if I begged.”

 

Lucifer shook his head, the smile coming back. “That’s where you’re wrong. Omegas have always had a hold over him, and they screw him over every time. Do you want to know what fuels him through his fights? It’s his anger that even the lowest on the food chain can make him fall down so hard and beg; that he has to prove to himself that he can still stand up at the top.”

 

Lucifer snickered at Sam’s bitch face. “Don’t look so offended, you screwed him over too.”

 

Sam sucked in a sharp breath as Dean asked, “Sammy, what’s he talking about?”

 

Luke chuckled, “I figured you were Sam. _‘He fucking made me turn against my friends Luci. I almost attacked them for some piece of omega ass who I don’t even know. Why do they always use me Luci? What the fuck did I do to them? All my life I try to help the poor bastards, and every single one throws it in my face. God dammit, and I thought he was different, but I was wrong, he used me to just like they always fucking do.’_ That’s the gist of it. How do you feel, Sam, knowing that even you screwed my brother over so explicitly, and you didn’t even have to stick your dick in him?”

 

Luke laughed, shaking his head as he turned and walked away. “Stop by the club tonight, Sam, I’ll make sure you’re front and center to see Gabriel at his finest, and then maybe you will see exactly what you omegas do to him.”

 

Sam bit his lip, looking over at his brother, a bad feeling settling in his stomach right as the door banged open, Gabriel grinning like it was Christmas morning. “Come meet your son and daughter Dean-O! Cassie’s waitin’ for you.”

 

Dean’s face lit up before he glanced at Sam briefly, the look clearly saying they’d talk about it later. As soon as Dean was gone, Gabriel turned on him, his eyes narrowed. “Stay away from the club, and stay away from my brother, Sam. I don’t want to see you anywhere near them, understand?”

 

Gabriel didn’t even wait for an answer before turning quickly on his heel, and walking away, leaving Sam alone. Sam sighed, composing himself, then turned towards his family. He put a smile on his face and walked in, watching his brother and Cas coo over their newborn children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I wonder if Sammy's going to listen to Gabriel (oh the fun I'm going to have[don't mind that either]). So what did you guy's think? Loved it? Hated it? Wanna blow my head off? Let me know in the comment's below, and ask all the questions I'd love to answer them(I won't give everything away gotta keep some of the surprise ^.^).


	6. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel stared at him in shock watching his brother stand, smirking slightly, “Doesn’t change the fact I’m going to show you Sam doesn’t really want you. See you around brother.”
> 
> Lucifer left the club leaving Gabriel staring at the place he exited in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late in the night, but it's still Wednesday so it still counts because I got it out to you guys. This chapter has been beta'd by HalaSige.

“Leave him out of this, Lucifer!”

 

Lucifer turned on him, nostrils flaring, his eyes reflecting his wolf. “Leave him out of this? Gabriel, when are you going to see that he has _everything_ to do with this! When are you gonna learn, the omegas don’t care about you! They will always screw you over, and you are going to come to me bitching and complaining--and I’m sick of it! I’m the only person in your goddamn life who has always been there for you! He’s already hurt you once, what makes you think he won’t do it again, huh?”

 

Gabriel glared at his brother, balling his fists and focusing on the pain from his claws. “Sam is different, I don’t expect you to understand, you’ve never wanted a companion before.”

 

Lucifer suddenly calmed down, a small smile breaking out on his face as he spoke. “You’re right, I never wanted a companion, but I think I’ve found one I want to try my luck with. I’ll show you, little brother, _Sammy_ doesn’t want you, he just wants your knot.”

 

Gabriel roared, tackling his brother to the ground, wailing on him with his fists. Lucifer laughed, taking in the assault. “Come on, little brother, give me all you got.”

 

Gabriel could feel Lucifer’s erection pressing against his thigh, and it was enough to pull him away from his brother in surprise. Gabriel had always known Lucifer liked pain, and he loved giving it out even more, but getting hard while Gabriel was beating him to shit was new.

 

“You’re…”

 

“Hard? Gabriel, I never wanted a companion because I already have one. _You._ Sure, we don’t fuck, but that doesn’t matter, Gabriel. I’ve never cared, I prefer just fucking with your head.”

 

Gabriel stared at him in shock, watching his brother stand. “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to show you that Sam doesn’t really want you. See you around brother.”

 

Lucifer left the club, leaving Gabriel staring at blankly at his back in disbelief.

 

~~~~~~

 

Dean collapsed on the couch in exhaustion, startling his little brother from his doze.

“Wha--what happened, what did I miss?” Sam asked, wiping his mouth.

 

Dean chuckled. “Nothing, we just put the twins down, and Cas is sleeping. So… you and Gabriel, huh?”

 

Sam blushed, looking away from Dean. “It was kind of a... on the fly thing. He just showed up at my house I haven’t seen him for three months.”

 

Dean sat up at that, looking at Sam in confusion. “Gabriel trained you, Sam, and you’ve only been back for a month.”

 

Sam shook his head, biting his lip. “That’s not entirely true. A week or so into the training, I went into heat.”

 

“You... _what_?” Dean growled. "Did that bastard touch you?”

 

“No he didn’t touch me, Dean, but I wanted him to. I almost got him to attack the staff there. He ended up quitting because of what I tried to get him to do. I don’t know why he showed up, but I’m glad he did.”

 

Dean sighed heavily. “Sammy, you knew he didn’t want a mate, how could you even ask that of him?”

 

Sam shrugged his large shoulders, hanging his head. “I couldn’t think, Dean. All I could think about, was how much I wanted him. After Gabriel left, I thought I would want some of the other alphas there, but when Charlie tried to touch me to get me to the heat building, I felt a wave of disgust. I didn’t want anyone else, I just wanted him.”

 

Dean could see the heavy guilt on his brother’s face, and it made him frown, his older brother instincts kicking in. “It wasn’t your fault, Sammy, it was the heat. I’m sure once Gabriel cooled down, he understood that.”

 

Sam shook his head. "Dean, he quit his job, and he never came back. I don’t know why he came to me, but I’m not questioning it, I’m just glad he’s here.”

 

Dean nodded thinking that his brother sounded like Castiel when they first met, and Dean didn’t think he would ever be mated to another person.

 

_“I don’t care that you don’t want a mate, I just want you, Dean. In any way you will have me. I’m not leaving, and you can’t get rid of me.”_

 

_“Cas, you don’t know me, how could you even say that?"_

 

_Castiel stepped close to him, their breaths mixing. "I can say that because that’s how I feel, and not even you, Dean Winchester, could change how I feel.”_

 

Dean smiled fondly at the memory, “I get it Sammy. Trust me I get it. Cas was the same way. I think you omegas know who your mates are before the alpha even gets a clue. Not that I’m saying Gabriel is your mate, but I believe you.”

 

Sam nodded, thumping his head back against the couch. “I’m gonna head home, I think I’ve been here long enough. You two have fun with the twins.”

 

Dean nodded, closing his eyes as he listened to the door shut behind Sam. He was almost asleep when something slid into his lap. He cracked open an eye at his blue eyed savior who was straddling his lap.

“I was almost asleep.”

 

Castiel hummed, cocking his head. “Yes I know, but I’m more important.” He said before he kissed Dean hard on the lips, whimpering when Dean’s hands slipped under his shirt and played with his nipples.

 

“Dean, bedroom, now.” Cas pulled himself off of Dean’s lap, staring down at him expectantly.

 

Dean groaned and stood up, taking Castiel’s offered hand.

 

“Fine, but if you wake up the kids with your moans, _you're_ gonna be the one who's gotta take care of them.”

 

Castiel smiled at Dean, then smirked as he turned around, walking to the bedroom.

 

Dean was the one who ended up waking the children and had to go deal with them, while Cas grinned.

 

~~~~~~

 

When Sam opened his door, he wasn’t expecting to see a stranger laying on his couch as if he belonged there. Sam stood still when the stranger turned their head, grinning up at him. Sam inhaled sharply, recognizing him from the hospital.

 

It was Gabriel's brother, Lucifer.

 

“Hey Sammy, it’s good to see you again.”

 

Sam glared down at the alpha. “How the hell did you get in here?”

 

Luke shrugged, looking around the place. "I picked the lock.”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“I was curious about you. Wondered why my brother wants you so bad, so I decided I’d drop by, so we could talk.”

 

Sam watched him warily as he stood up, walking over to him a lazy smile on his face.

 

“It's okay Sam, I won’t hurt you. If there’s one thing I’m proud of about myself, it's that I never lie. There’s a place that I want to show you, and we can talk on the way. What do you say? Will you come with me?”

 

Sam shocked himself when he nodded his consent. Lucifer smiled wickedly, and he walked out the door, expecting Sam to follow behind, which he did. Sam couldn’t help but feel drawn to Luke and his calm demeanor. Sam could clearly see the danger that Lucifer practically radiated, but he could see something more, too. It was almost pure, which seemed odd in its own way.

 

When Luke glanced over at Sam’s searching gaze, his eyes flashed silver briefly, before turning back to his normal ice blue. Sam jerked back, looking away quickly.

 

Lucifer chuckled. “Sorry about that, I know it’s a display of dominance, but I didn’t mean anything by it. Not many people feel comfortable enough with me to look at me for so long unless we’re fighting. It’s a reflex, I suppose.”

 

“How did you get into the fighting business?”

 

Lucifer smiled brightly, as if it was a fond memory. “I was visiting Gabriel in college, and we happened to stumble upon a fight club. We both fought, and I was hooked. I had decided to start up my own club, and Gabriel helped attract alphas from the college to it, and it just sort of took off. It’s my pride and joy, and for awhile it had been Gabriel’s too, but then he left to be a doctor. I missed him, but he was making a life for himself, and I wasn’t going to ruin that just because I wanted him around.”

 

“I wouldn’t have guessed you cared so much.”

 

Luke’s face darkened. “He’s my little brother, I don’t want anything bad to happen to him. He doesn’t know it, but I made sure that bitch that screwed him over the first time landed in the loony bin. She deserved worse, but I knew Gabriel wouldn’t press charges for trying to kill him, so I made sure the second best thing happened to her.”

 

Sam gulped and looked away from him. He was radiating just barely contained rage, and Sam could feel the omega in him want to run away.

 

“Gabriel and I are dangerous, but our one fatal flaw is that we care too much about things. His is that he cares too much about you... omegas.”

 

Sam looked back to Luke. “And what’s yours?”

 

Lucifer grinned up at him. "I care too much about my brother. Ah, here we are.”

 

They had stopped in front of a warehouse and Sam switched from foot to foot. “What is this place?”

 

“This would be the fight club. I wanted you to see first hand what Gabriel and I are capable of. I’d stay close though, an omega in the midst of all those alphas is a bad combination. Wouldn’t want any of 'em to get any ideas, would we?”

 

Sam shook his head and followed Lucifer into the warehouse. Sam was confused for a moment as he looked around because the place looked abandoned, but then a man stepped out of the shadows and went to shake Lucifer’s hand.

 

“Good to see you again boss. If you hurry, you might be able to catch Gabriel fight. He’s been fighting pretty brutal tonight, I wonder what crawled up his ass.”

 

Lucifer smirked. “I have an idea. Azazel, this is Sam Winchester, if he ever shows up around here, just let him in. Is Gadreel coming in tonight?”

 

Azazel eyed Sam but nodded slowly. "Sure thing, Sir, and Gadreel just left, Sir,” he yanked a grubby blanket off of the ground, revealing a door. He opened it up, stepping aside as Lucifer climbed down the ladder, winking at Sam.

 

Just as Sam started to follow, Azazel spoke softly. “Be careful kid, Luke only cares about one person, and that’s his brother. Everyone else is unimportant, and believe me when I say he has plans for you in a harmful way if you're not his brother.”

 

Sam nodded, unease settling in his stomach as he climbed down the stairs. That uneasy feeling worsened, as the smell of sweat, blood, and alphas hit his nose.

Luke’s face had changed, instead of the normal calm and collected look he normal had, it was taken over by blood lust and excitement. He smiled wickedly back at Sam, his eyes flashing silver as he shouted, “Welcome to our home!”

 

Other alphas roared in agreement, and Lucifer pulled Sam against him tightly. “Remember, stay close and nothing bad will become of you. Understood?”

 

Sam nodded. Lucifer’s scent was a spicy mix of ginger and musk. It was just as intoxicating as Gabriel's scent, although Gabriel smelt sweeter than Luke did. Gabriel’s scent was like sugar coated candy and arousal. It didn’t matter if he himself was aroused or not, he just always had the light scent of sex sticking to him.

 

Sam leaned into Lucifer a little more, turning his head so he could smell more of him. Luke smirked, but didn’t tell Sam to stop as he led him over to the bar.

 

“Hey Benny, is Gabriel in the ring?”

 

Benny shook his head. “He’s up next. This is his fourth fight of the night, Luke. You might want to cut him off after this round.”

 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “How’s he look?”

 

“Pissed, but as far as how beat up he his, there’s only a few scratches on him, and nothing too bad. He’s going up against Raphael next.”

 

Lucifer nodded, the concern on his face evident for all of five seconds before it was quickly replaced with his normal smirk. “Benny, this is Sam, get him whatever he wants and put it on my tab, I’m going to go scope the place out. Oh, and Benny? Make sure no one touches him.”

 

Benny nodded, not even looking up from the glass he was drying. “Sure thing, brother. So, Sam, right? What can I get you to drink?”

 

“Uh, I’m good. Thanks though.”

 

Benny shrugged. “Suit yourself, brother. So, how did you meet Luke?”

 

“I met him in a hospital.”

 

Benny chuckled. “Ah yeah, his ribs from the other night. He’s out of the ring for awhile, and in my opinion, brother, it’s for the best. When Gabriel gets in these moods, Lucifer loves fighting him. Could never figure out why, but it’s better not to ask when it comes to them.”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure thing brother.”

 

“Is Gabriel okay?”

 

Benny finally glanced up at him, his face softening a little bit. “Gabriel hasn’t been okay for years, brother, but you will never find Luke happier than when Gabriel’s around. Gabriel is special, and by the look on your face, I’d say you already know that. As much as Gabriel thinks he loves this life, we all know he’s miserable. The only thing he likes about it, is that it’s the best high you can get that doesn’t require drugs.”

 

Sam pursed his lips. “You say he hasn’t been happy in years. Does that mean he wasn’t happy at the training facility?”

 

Benny snorted. “He loved his job, but he hated the suppressants they put him on. Gabriel becomes a shell of who he is on the suppressants, and if you ask me, not that he’d tell you this, he goes into heavy depression when he’s on them. I think the omega that made him quit that place was probably the best thing that happened to him. Gabriel doesn’t deserve to be suppressed, brother.”

 

A sudden burst of shouting came from the ring, followed by cheering. Benny chuckled. “Fights over, brother. Gabriel’s up next. I suggest waiting for Luke to come get you. Walking around here by yourself, being an omega is the worst thing you could do. 99% of these alphas are off their suppressants, and most are wolfed out, which means their instincts are running high.”

 

Sam nodded, looking around for Luke to find him walking quickly towards him. “Come on Sammy, you don’t want to miss this fight. Trust me.”

 

“It’s Sam. My brother is the only one who can call me that.”

 

Luke raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, just continued weaving through the alphas and towards the ring. Lucifer took him to the innermost rings of bleachers, the closest to where the fight would begin. Gabriel was already in there, his back turned towards them, facing his opponent Raphael.

 

Gabriel had scratches all down his back, and his pants were torn to shreds.

 

“Is he okay?” Sam asked.

 

Lucifer held a finger to his mouth, watching his brother closely as he wrapped a hand around Sam’s waist pulling him tightly against him. “Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to the 6th fight of the night!”

 

The crowd roared and Gabriel rolled his shoulders his back, muscles pulled taut as if he was waiting for an attack. “In one corner, we have the mighty Archangel, Raphael.”

 

Raphael nodded, his muscled arms crossed against his chest. His black eyes watched Gabriel closely, waiting for the attack that was sure to come. “In the other corner, we have the Messenger of God, Gabriel!

 

Gabriel roared loudly, and Sam cringed against Luke, his knees becoming shaky with the desire to drop to the floor. Luke spared a glance from his brother, eyes questioning if he was okay. Sam nodded, locking his eyes back on Gabriel as the two alphas crashed against one another. Gabriel’s teeth sunk into Raphael shoulder, and you could hear the flesh tearing as he pulled back, his mouth bloody and dripping as Raphael hissed in pain.

 

Sam watched in horror as Raphael’s eyes flashed bright blue, and his claws tore into Gabriel’s back, swinging him around and up against the wall. They both bared their teeth, glaring at each other while Gabriel’s claws ripped at the flesh in Raphael’s arms and hands that had wrapped around his neck.

 

Sam whimpered, staring at Gabriel desperately. Suddenly, most of the eyes in the room where on him, and Lucifer growled loudly, pulling Sam even tighter against him. Raphael had let go of Gabriel, turning to look for the source of the distress call. Gabriel’s eyes flashed with anger and fear when he saw Sam standing there, leaning against his brother.

 

Sam held Gabriel’s eyes, pleading with him to stop. Sam was afraid for Gabriel, when in reality it was himself that he should have been afraid for. Gabriel acted quickly, slamming Raphael’s head down onto his knee, not even paying attention to make sure he was fully passed out. He stalked towards Luke and Sam; his eyes never leaving Sam’s.

 

Gabriel climbed up the wall, quickly dropping down right in front of them.

 

“We need to get Sam out of here. _Now_.”

 

“You’re the reason I brought him here.”

 

Gabriel growled, his whiskey colored eyes flashing brightly. “He shouldn’t even be here in the first place, _brother_.”

 

The alphas around them started to reach towards the frightened omega, and both brothers roared violently at them. Gabriel took Sam’s hand, yanking him towards the exit with Lucifer following quickly behind, fending off any alphas that tried their luck to get to the omega. When Benny saw them, he moved quickly, joining them in pushing un-bonded alphas away.

 

The four of them burst up from the club, startling Azazel from his seat,.“Shut the door!”

 

Azazel scrambled to shut the ground door behind them. As soon as the door was shut, Gabriel rounded on Lucifer, slashing his claws down his brother’s face. Lucifer cried out, clutching his face, his mouth parted and eyes wide.

 

“Stay away from me, and stay away from Sam. If you come around either of us again, I will have no problem ripping you to shreds.” Gabriel was completely wolfed out, and his alpha voice sent shivers down all the alpha’s spines. Sam leaned heavily on Gabriel, and whimpered softly, taking in his sweet scent.

 

“Benny, can you please retrieve my things?” Benny nodded, and Sam gladly let Gabriel take the reins, steering him away from the other alphas, and leading him to the back of the warehouse where his candy red Camaro was parked.

 

Gabriel pushed Sam against the car, running his hands over Sam’s body while looking for injuries. Gabriel nodded to himself when he found none, and then his nose wrinkled in disgust. “His scent is all over you.”

 

Sam watched him closely to see what Gabriel would do, and when he just turned away and started pacing, Sam let out a deep sigh. Gabriel was slowly coming back to himself. The golden color of his alpha eyes started fading back to their deep amber color as together they waited for Benny to show up with Gabriel’s things.

 

Benny jogged up to them, carrying a large gym bag. “This is everything from your locker, and all your winnings from the night. Lucifer insisted I give you the money.”

 

Gabriel snarled. “Of course he would insist I get the money, but unlike him, I have other ways of earning money.”

 

Benny sighed. “Brother, he’s just looking out for you. He may not be looking out for your best interests, but he’s doing it in his own way. Here are your keys, I hope to hear from you soon, brother, but I understand if I don’t.”

 

Gabriel took his things, nodding at Benny. “Get in the car, Sam.”

 

Sam scrambled to do as the alpha requested, climbing into the passenger side of the car, watching the alpha peel out of the parking lot and onto the road.

 

“How did Lucifer find you, Sam?”

 

“He was just in my house lying on my couch. He said he picked the lock.”

 

Gabriel swore slamming his fist down on the dash of his car, “Fuck! You’re not safe there. If he knows where you live, your not safe there.”

 

Sam frowned. “He never tried to hurt me, Gabr-”

 

“He wouldn’t just hurt you, Sam! That’s not his game, it would be to easy. His game is too fuck with your head. Lucifer never got off on sex, Sam. He gets off on people’s pain, and being able to manipulate and control them. Trust me when I say he won’t hurt you physically, it would be too easy for him when he’d rather break you piece by piece mentally.”

 

Sam sat there thinking things over. “If I’m not safe there, where am I going to go?”

 

Gabriel sat in silence for awhile before finally pulling off the road, stopping at a park. “You could stay with me. I know that’s not ideal, but I’d feel better, knowing I could protect you a little better if you’re right there..”

 

Sam’s heart swelled with the thought of living with the alpha. They didn’t know each other, not really, but Gabriel wanted Sam near him to protect the omega. “You don’t know me, Gabe, why are you willing to protect me like this? Why are you willing to offer your home to me to keep me safe?”

 

Gabriel smirked. “I’m willing, because you’re the only one who makes me want to be myself... and I just want you.”

 

Sam blushed, looking down at his hands. “I… thank you, Gabriel.”

 

He nodded, pulling away from the park and heading towards the higher end of town where tall apartment buildings with glass windows stood for all the world to see.

 

~~~~~~

 

Gabriel opened the door to his apartment, throwing his bag down and opening his arms wide. “Welcome, Sampson, to my humble abode. Make yourself at home and I’ll go get sheets for your bedroom. We’ll go get your stuff tomorrow, I’ll see what I can find that’ll fit you.”

 

Sam nodded at him, looking around the place in interest. Gabriel rolled his eyes and grabbed his spare set of sheets from the linen closet. His spare bedroom was decorated sparsely which was probably best, considering Gigantor was going to be moving into it. Gabriel smiled to himself, knowing his omega was going to be moved into his home now. It hit Gabriel just then, how little he really knew about the kid.

 

He knew that Sam ate like a rabbit, and that he loved to learn new things. He knew Sam wanted to become a lawyer, but ended up choosing to stay with his family instead of follow his dream. He knew Sam had terrible taste in music, and that he loved to run. But what about all the other things, like when his birthday was, and what his favorite color was? Did he like pancakes better, or did he prefer waffles? What was his favorite kind of weather?

 

The amount of things Gabriel didn’t know about Sam was leaving a dark cloud hanging over him, and he didn’t like the feeling in the slightest. When Gabriel left the spare bedroom to go seek out the enormous omega, he was no where in sight.

 

“Sam? Where are you at?” All the lights were off, except the one in the living room, which Sam was definitely not in. Gabriel frowned, checking the last place he could possibly be in, which was his bedroom, and sure enough, that’s where he found the big oaf.

 

Sam was curled around one of Gabriel’s pillows, his face buried into it, his breathing slow. A warm smile spread a crossed Gabriel’s face as he watched the sleeping omega.

 

“You’re such a dork, kiddo.”

 

Gabriel crawled up behind Sam and wrapped an arm around his waist, forgetting he was filthy and covered in blood, he was just glad to have Sam next to him. Gabriel nuzzled into Sam’s neck, smiling at the lazy smile that spread across Sam’s sleeping features, and fell quickly to sleep, forgetting everything in that moment except for the warm body next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Lucifer plot twist that was something right? *ehehe* Well before you guys rampage on me about this Gabe and Sam do get to learn more about one another! Many have said they couldn't wait to see them get closer and that they don't really know each other. I agree it has been brought to my attention, and all of that will be dealt with in this next chapter (thank Satan they will be getting to know one another). Sooooo let me know what you thought in the comments below please. Loved it? Hated it? Wanna slash my face open? I wanna hear about it and all of the questions you have. They help tremendously so I know what to improve on!


	7. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was a lie, Sam did want it to happen. He wanted all of Gabriel and everything he had to offer. He really didn't care that they didn't know one another all that well because he had a feeling that no matter what happened he'd want Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been beta'd by HalaSige. So not only is this a longer chapter there is the promised getting to know one another and porn all wrapped up with plot enjoy!

Sam woke slowly, feeling warm and content, the smell of Gabriel surrounded him, and he drank it in, breathing heavily. When he felt the body move behind him, he froze, opening his eyes and understanding coming over him. He’d fallen asleep on Gabriel’s bed, and Gabriel was wrapped around him, breathing softly against his neck.

 

Sam tried to move away from him, taking care to try and lift Gabriel’s arm slowly, but Gabriel just tightened his grip and huffed in annoyance. Sam let out a laugh and laid back down, giving up on trying to move away from the sleeping alpha.

 

“Gabriel, wake up,” Gabriel groaned and shook his head, tightening his hold on the omega.

 

“Gabriel, please wake up,” Gabriel huffed in annoyance, but removed his arm from around the omega, rolling to the side and lying on his back with a hiss.

 

Sam turned to look at the alpha, shock rolling through him at the sight of the still bloody, beaten up, filthy alpha.

 

“We should clean those wounds, you haven’t healed yet and they could get infected.”

 

Gabriel nodded, rolling off the bed and walking slowly towards the bathroom. Sam followed behind in silence, looking over all the scratches and bite marks strewn across his body. Gabriel stripped what was left of his clothes, turned the shower on to a scalding heat and stood under the spray, hissing as soon as the water touched his skin.

 

Sam stripped his own clothes off, joining Gabriel, and ignored the scalding heat. Gabriel hadn’t said a word to him, looking up at the omega with vulnerable eyes. Sam smiled warmly at him, not entirely sure what Gabriel wanted, but he reached out for the soap, rubbing it over the alpha’s body. Sam could take care of him, Jessica’s words coming back to him.

_“An alpha can sometimes be hard for you to understand. They’re extremely territorial and moody. Taking care of your alpha and showing that you’re there for them could be the best thing for them. Despite their bravado, they’re insecure, and until  you’re mated with the bonding bite, they’re always afraid you’ll realize you don’t want them. It’s simple things like fussing over them, and showing them you care and are there for them that can make a world of difference.”_

_“Look at it like this, when you see the alpha you choose vulnerable for the first time, you probably won’t understand why they’re suddenly so open. This is the time you need to show you’re there for the long haul.”_

 

Sam lathered Gabriel up with soap, massaging it into his skin and cleaning out the cuts all over his body. He occasionally dropped kisses along his skin. Gabriel shivered and looked away from Sam, a small flush coming over his cheeks. Sam placed his hand lightly on the side of Gabriel’s face, gently guiding him to meet the omega’s eyes. Sam smiled reassuringly and pressed his lips lightly to Gabriel’s.

 

Gabriel’s arms snaked around Sam’s waist, pulling them against one another and deepened the kiss. They didn’t say anything as they peppered kisses along the other’s body, silently worshiping the other with their mouths and hands. Sam finished sucking his bruise onto to Gabriel’s neck and slid down, holding Gabriel’s gaze as he kitten licked his half-hard cock to life.

 

Gabriel let out a shaky breath, resting his hand on Sam’s head, his fingers snaking into his long hair. Sam almost laughed at the way Gabriel mewled when he took him all the way down, surrounding him in his wet heat. Gabriel stroked Sam’s hair, his eyes filled with something Sam couldn’t quite place. It was some raw emotion Sam had never seen on another person before, but suddenly it was gone when Gabriel shut his eyes tightly, hot fluid shooting down Sam’s throat as his hands wrapped around Gabriel’s swollen knot, squeezing it lightly.

 

Gabriel whimpered, dragging Sam off the ground and kissing him desperately, his hand wrapping around Sam’s cock, stroking him quickly, his thumb sliding over the tip every other stroke. Sam moaned loudly, throwing his head back and he let Gabriel mark his neck with deep bruises. It didn’t take long for Sam to come tumbling down into his own release, his knees giving out while Gabriel caught him easily. Gabriel washed the cum off of both of their bodies, shouldering most of Sam’s weight as he turned off the shower. Gabriel set the less than coherent omega down on the toilet seat, pulling a towel off the wrack and began drying Sam’s hair with the towel. He worked slowly dragging the towel down the rest of Sam’s body drying him off completely.

 

Gabriel dried himself quickly not taking as near as much care with himself as he had done with Sam. He then led the half conscious omega back to the bed, wrapping him in the sheets, and joining him shortly after allowing the omega to snuggle into his chest as he wrapped his arms around him.

 

They laid there together listening to the other’s breathing for what could have been minutes or hours, neither really caring. They just took solace in the other’s presence. Sam was the first to speak, whispering, afraid to break the quiet of the room.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Gabriel hummed softly, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “I’m better now with you here with me.”

 

Sam smiled, both of them falling back into comfortable silence. Gabriel shifted next to him. “I don’t really know much about you, Sam.”

 

Sam looked up at Gabriel. “Then I guess you should start asking questions.”

 

Gabriel snorted,“Okay, umm… Dean’s your only brother right?”

 

Sam’s face darkened slightly before shaking his head, sighing heavily.

 

“No, we had another brother, his name was Adam. He died in a car crash with our father. John was drunk and was driving. Adam never really cared about Dean and I, and we were half-brothers anyways, so why should he care? John tried to keep Adam hidden from us, not wanting to ruin his ‘perfect’ child with how screwed to hell we were. When Adam’s mom died, he had no choice but to come with us. He was sixteen when he came on the road with us, and died when he was 19. Dean was 27, I was 23.”

 

“A part of Dean died with John. Dean always followed whatever John said, and he didn’t really know what to do with himself when John died. Dean and I split ways for awhile, not being able to stand the others way of grieving. Dean buried himself in booze and sex, and I preferred to sulk and hate the two people six feet under next to my mom. I wanted to bury Adam next to his own mom, but Dean insisted that he was a Winchester, and he would be put to rest with the Winchesters. We burn all of our loved ones and release all of the ashes, but we put empty coffins in the ground with a headstone. It’s ‘Winchester tradition’. I never understood, but in the end Dean took care of everything, so I really had nothing to do with it.

 

“It’s been six years since then, and it was a year after all of that, that Dean found Cas. I’d never seen him so happy before. So, how about you, Gabriel? Do you have any other siblings, besides Luke?”

 

Gabriel had vaguely remembered Castiel mentioning something about Adam when they talked about the names for the children. “Lucifer is not my only brother. His name is Michael. He and Lucifer were twins. Lucifer and Michael always tried desperately to get my father's attention, making it a competition on who could beat the other quicker. When it came down to it, though, Michael never liked me much, and Lucifer had to save me from Michael’s constant torture. I haven't seen Michael, since I left for college. I have a feeling that Luci still stays in contact with him, not that I have ever asked.”

 

Sam nodded, wondering about the brother Gabriel talked of with such distaste.

 

"What does he do for a living?"

 

Gabriel shrugged behind him. "Last I talked to him he was striving to become a detective in law enforcement. I don't really care what he does, Sam."

 

Sam found it sad that Gabriel didn't want to know more about his brother, but didn't push it. Even though he hadn't liked Adam he still would have looked after him. "What will you do now that you're not in the fighting business?"

 

Gabriel exhaled. "I'll probably go back to being a doctor. At least I won't have such a high dosage of suppressants, like I had to have when I was training omegas. It wasn't so bad being there, I still get to do what I love: saving the damsels of our race."

 

Sam snorted, elbowing Gabriel.

 

"What about you, Sam, you've never mentioned where you work before."

 

Sam shrugged. "I work from home. I do research for people who don't have the time. I'm quite good at it, and you'd be surprised at how much people will pay to get out of having to spend hours in a library or on the internet for all the research they need."

 

Gabriel nodded, remembering his days in college wishing there was someone there to do the research work for him. He didn't have a problem writing the papers because he was good at that, but doing research just sucked.

 

"I'm sure you're just in love with how much you learn, my little nerd. Or make that big nerd."

 

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "I do learn a lot, so that is a plus, but I'm just good at it and I don't mind it very much. So, here’s a kind of random question, were you a mama's boy or a daddy's boy?"

 

Gabriel shook his head. "I was... no one's boy. My mom died giving birth to me, and my father wasn't around enough for me to care to look at him as more than anything other than my care provider."

 

Sam sighed. "I can understand that. My father had never really been a father for either of us once, mom died in a fire. He couldn't stay in one place long enough to settle down. I hated him."

 

Gabriel could feel the tension in Sam’s muscles and rubbed his arm soothingly. “It’s all in the past, kiddo. It’s best not to dwell on what’s happened and just look forward to the future.”

 

Sam smiled. "Since when did you become so wise?"

 

Gabriel shrugged. "Been living my life by that for a very long time. Too many things have happened to me for me to dwell on what’s happened in the past."

 

Sam shifted, looking into those whiskey eyes that always burned so brightly. "Why don't you want a mate, Gabriel?"

 

Gabriel stiffened against him, looking away, his face a hard mask. "I don't want to talk about it, Sam."

 

Sam snorted. "Says the guy who said I shouldn’t dwell on the past."

 

Gabriel sighed, slowly relaxing.

 

"I suppose you're right. Her name was Kali, and she was captivating. She burned brighter than any omega I had met, and the way she took control of a room... I couldn't help but want her. I was so floored when she wanted me back. I'm a powerful alpha, I'm everything she wanted, someone who was better than all of the others. Things were fine between us ‘til I became a doctor. When they told me I had to get on suppressants, she became livid. I was better than other alphas because of the amount of untapped power I had, and if I got on the suppressants, then I became dull, and no better than a regular alpha.”

 

"So, she became nasty. Beating and scratching me, breaking my things, making a commotion at my work. She was doing everything to destroy me, but I loved her, so I ignored it, thinking she would get over it. She didn't. When she set my house on fire while I was sleeping, it was the last straw. A local asylum came, picked her up, and took her away. I wasn't going to press charges, but she needed help. Help I couldn't give her, and after being betrayed by the omega I planned to spend my life with, I decided it wasn't really worth going through that again.”

 

"I figured after her I wouldn't want anyone else, and I didn't, well, until now that is." He grinned at Sam.

 

Sam stared at him with wide eyes. Was he serious? Did he really want him to be his mate?

 

"Gabriel..."

 

Gabriel slapped a hand over Sam’s mouth. "Don't overthink it, hot stuff. Yes, I want you, but I'm not going to force this. Whatever happens, happens. No need to rush into anything." He put his hand down, frowning.

 

Sam swallowed, thinking carefully. "If we mated, you wouldn't have to get on suppressants again when you go back to work."

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at, Gigantor?"

 

Sam shrugged, not meeting his gaze. "I'm just saying it would be easier for you."

 

"So you just want to rush into this, do you? Sam, this is the first time I've actually gotten to know you."

 

Sam nodded. "I know that, Gabriel, I just was stating that you wouldn't have to be on suppressants if we did, not that I want it to happen right now."

 

That was a lie, Sam did want it to happen. He wanted all of Gabriel and everything he had to offer. He really didn't care that they didn't know one another all that well, because he had a feeling that no matter what happened he'd want Gabriel.

 

They fell into silence not really noticing how the time passed till someone's phone went off. The tone of _The Bitch Came Back_ flooded the room. Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel and he shrugged, pushing the omega off of him to go answer the phone.

 

"This is Gabriel speaking."

 

Gabriel listened to the other line then he suddenly stood straighter, his expression becoming difficult to read. "I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again, Michael."

 

Sam froze, watching Gabriel closely as he pulled some sweat pants from a drawer and slid them up his legs, the phone on his shoulder, and the pants resting lowly on his hips. His eyes narrowed.

 

"Lucifer had that coming, he put an omega in danger over his petty infatuation."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, but Gabriel ignored him in favor of listening to his brother.

 

"What is your point in calling me, brother? We haven't spoken in years, and you're trying to get me to patch things up with that son of a bitch when you and I can't even stand to be in the same room together?"

 

Gabriel huffed in annoyance. "Fine, when did you get in town?"

 

Gabriel started cursing, moving about the room grabbing a shirt, his keys, and his wallet. Finally turning towards Sam, he said, "I'll be there in twenty minutes, and I'm bringing someone with me, so, do please try and be civil."

 

Gabriel hung up the phone, throwing it on the bed. "Come on, Gigantor, you get to come meet my douche of a brother."

 

~~~~~~

 

Gabriel was surprised, to say the least, when he heard his older brother’s voice on the other end of the phone. When Michael started yelling at him for scratching up Lucifer's face, he was already done with the conversation. What did he care? It wasn't like Michael ever cared about the two of them. Well, he cared about Lucifer, but he didn't give two shits about Gabriel. Most of Gabriel's memories of Michael consisted him beating the shit out of him.

 

Gabriel knew Sam was watching him closely, his eyes trailing his every movement. Michael had just taken a flight from... God knows where and come straight here when Lucifer called him, crying like a bitch and saying that he'd lost Gabriel forever. Gabriel didn't understand why Michael cared about him and his brother’s relationship, because he never had before. In fact he distinctly remembered Lucifer telling him to never contact Michael again. Why the sudden change of heart, he wasn't quite sure.

 

When Michael asked Gabriel to pick him up, he was too dumbfounded to refuse, grabbing his things as they spoke. Gabriel had almost forgotten about the omega sitting in his bed naked, and he realized he couldn't just leave him here. Sam was going to come with him, because Lucifer knew where they both lived, and he wasn't just going to leave the omega alone in case he showed up.

 

Sam glanced around, nervously. "Uh, Gabriel, I don't… I don’t have any clothes."

 

Gabriel cursed, looking through his drawers for the sweats that had belonged to a one night stand of his who left them on accident. When he found them, he tossed them to Gigantor. Then he found one of his biggest sweatshirts that once belonged to Lucifer, but had long since lost his smell.

 

Sam slid them on quickly, but they didn't really fit him well.

 

"We'll stop by your loft on the way to the airport to grab some real clothes for you, but those will do for now."

 

Sam nodded, following Gabriel out the door closely, suddenly skittish now that they had left the apartment.

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay there, kiddo?"

 

Sam shrugged, smiling at him weakly. "I just have a weird feeling in my stomach is all."

 

Gabriel could feel the sudden distress coming from his omega in waves now and he sniffed the air. There was a sweet smell wafting into the air that he'd smelt before. It was a smell he could never forget.

 

Gabriel stopped, his eyes opening wide. "You're... going into _heat_?"

 

Sam looked as alarmed as he felt. "No, I shouldn't be. I take pills to take away my heat, but not my scent."

 

Gabriel shook his head, going through his mental list of how this could possibly be happening. There had been rare cases that an omega getting with a new alpha forced them into a heat, but he had never actually seen one happen. Gabriel shook his head, cursing. If he still worked as a doctor, he could have given Sam an injection that stopped the on coming heat, but he wasn't, so that didn't help him in any way.

 

Gabriel sighed, rubbing his face. "It'll be okay, it's only just starting, so it’ll be about five hours before it hits full swing. Let's go get your stuff, pick up my stupid brother, and then I'll take care of you."

 

Sam smiled, but it was still forced and he kept glancing around as if he expected someone to pounce on him. Gabriel opened Sam's door, ushering him in and crossing to the other side. He slid in and quickly drove out of the parking lot. It took about ten minutes to get to Sam's place and another ten to get everything they thought Sam was gonna need.

 

When they did finally arrive at the airport, Michael looked mildly ticked off.

 

"I thought you said 20 minutes."

 

Gabriel growled. "You're lucky I'm picking your ass up at all, and there were certain complications."

 

Michael sniffed the air and looked over at Sam, raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to guess you’re the complication."

 

Gabriel bristled. "He's not a complication, you dick hole, now get in the fucking car."

 

Sam shook his head at Gabriel and held out his hand to Michael. "My name is Sam, it's a pleasure to meet you."

 

Michael raised an eyebrow but shook the outstretched hand. Michael had light blond hair, more of a golden color compared to Luke’s. His bright blue eyes shone with intelligence, and his high cheek bones complemented his face nicely. Sam found that he startlingly looked a lot like Adam.

 

“Well, at least Samuel here has manners.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, pulling the seat forward so Michael could sit back there, but before he could express that his brother needed to get his ass in the car, Sam touched his arm lightly as he got in.

 

“Calm down, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel sighed but nodded, motioning for Michael to climb in, taking his bag and throwing it into the trunk of the car.

 

When Gabriel slid into the driver’s seat of the car, he asked, “Where am I taking you, Michael?”

 

Michael glanced around the interior of the car from the passenger seat.

 

“Take me to Lucifer’s. I had asked him to pick me up, but he said I could go take a flying leap off a bridge and that he was fine. Considering he just lost the love of his life to some random omega, I would say he’s not fine in the slightest.”

 

Gabriel growled, glaring over at his brother. Michael raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t told him about Lucifer’s little infatuation? How naughty of you, considering he could be in danger.”

 

Gabriel met Sam’s eyes in the rear view mirror, silently pleading him not to ask questions yet. Sam shrugged, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin.

 

Gabriel drove over the speed limit the whole way there, pulling up in front of Lucifer’s house, his stomach filling with dread to find Lucifer himself sitting on the porch, smoking a cigarette. He stood, disbelief in his ice blue eyes as he walked forward slowly.

 

Gabriel looked pointedly at Michael/ "This is your stop, the trunk is popped. Nice seeing you, Michael."

 

Michael didn't move, smirking slightly while he inspected his nails. "Oh Gabriel, you didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of me, did you?"

 

Gabriel snarled. "God dammit, Michael, Sam's going in heat I don't I have time to deal with both of your games!"

 

Michael's eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, whipping around to look at the omega.

 

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding when you said something came up."

Sam glared at Michael. "... Could you just get the fuck out of the car so we can leave?"

 

Michael looked taken aback by the way Sam had just spoken to him. "Excuse me?"

 

Sam took a deep breath before growling. "Your smell makes me fucking nauseous, and you've been nothing but a dick since you got here to Gabriel. So could you please get your shit, and take care of your incestuous twin!"

 

Michael slowly turned, his face burning red as he got out the car, slamming the door hard. Gabriel watched Michael as he retrieved his stuff from the trunk, slamming that as well. Gabriel finally glanced at Lucifer who was staring at him with hurt and longing. Gabriel rolled his eyes and threw the car into drive, ignoring the two twins who were watching him carefully.

 

Sam was panting in the back seat. "Gabriel, can you get it to stop? I don't want to go through another heat by myself."

 

Gabriel shivered at the plea in Sam's voice. "Sam, you won't have to go through this alone, I'll be there for you this time."

 

Sam in halted, looking at him hopefully in the rearview mirror. "Please tell me you're not joking."

 

Gabriel shook his head. "I would never joke about this, Sam. That wouldn't be fair to you in the slightest. I'll give Charlie a call so she can get food and everything else we might possibly need."

 

Sam nodded, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

 

"At least I'll enjoy this heat." Gabriel heard Sam murmur. Gabriel smirked. "You won't want anyone else when I'm done with you."

 

Sam chuckled. "You won't have to try very hard, I already don't want anyone else."

 

Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat. Sam wanted him more than anyone else. Michael hadn't appealed to him in the slightest it was only Gabriel that Sam wanted for whatever reason.

 

Gabriel may or may not have pushed his foot down harder on the gas, wanting to be home as soon as possible.

 

Gabriel rushed Sam up into the elevator and into his apartment quickly, not wanting any of the un-bonded alphas to get any ideas towards Sam. Gabriel had no doubt he could fight them off, but he preferred there to be no bloodshed. As soon as they were through the door, Gabriel locked all three of the locks and called Charlie, wishing like hell she would pick up.

 

"Gabriel, this is my one day off this better be fucking important."

 

Gabriel chuckled. "It's good to talk to you too, but this is an emergency. I need you to get me supplies for a heat. Food, bottles of water, and so on. Sam went into heat again."

 

She sighed heavily. "Are you sure you want to spend this with him?"

 

Gabriel nodded even though she couldn't see. "I've never been more sure in my life."

 

Charlie sighed, but he heard the jangle of keys in the background. "I'll be there soon. Your place, right?"

 

Gabriel grinned. "Yeah, my place. Thank you so much, Charlie."

 

"You're welcome, Gabriel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guy's think huh? Wasn't terrible I hope. Comment below and tell me what you thought yeah?


	8. Happiness Almost Always Comes With A Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had every intention to post this last night, but I got to making a crap ton of corrections and now I think it is over all better. This chapter had now been beta'd by HalaSige.

When Charlie finally decided to show up, Gabriel was in the middle of jacking off his _very_ lovely omega that whined pathetically at the sound of the knock.

 

Gabriel groaned, hitting his fist to the side of Sam's head on the wall, slowly pulling himself away from the whining omega. "Gabriel, no stay here please.” Sam said, pleading for him to continue.

 

Gabriel shushed him, kissing him lightly, "Its okay, omega, this will only take a second."

 

Gabriel didn't even bother to look for his shirt, and didn't particularly care that his pants were hanging lowly on his hips with the front of his jeans undone. When he opened the door Charlie, had a hand over her nose and a large duffle bag in her other hand.

 

"Christ, Gabriel, it reeks of sex. You couldn't wait till after I had dropped everything off?"

 

Gabriel shrugged, taking the bag from her. "You took too long."

 

She glared at him. "Well excuse me for being thorough and making sure you would be able to survive through his _fucking_ heat!"

 

Gabriel growled when Sam whimpered behind him, Charlie's alpha voice affecting him. "Keep your damn voice down, Charlie, Christ! He can fucking hear you."

 

Her cheeks warmed slightly. "I'm sorry, I'll be leaving now. Call me when all of this… is done."

 

She turned on her heel and Gabriel shut the door, locking everything back up. When he turned back to Sam he was completely naked and was fucking his fingers into his dripping hole.

 

Gabriel snarled and slammed the omega into the wall, pulling Sam's fingers out of his ass. "Now, now Sam. You know how much I hate it when you touch yourself without my permission."

 

Sam whimpered. "I'm sorry Gabriel, I just... I needed... You left and I had to do something..."

 

Gabriel shut him up with a dirty kiss, fucking his tongue into the needy omega's mouth. "Don't worry, Sam, I'll take care of you, _but..._ I think we're going to have to teach you some patience. Maybe I'll tie you up and leave you there. Wanting, begging, and crying out for my knot? Maybe the will be sufficient punishment for touching yourself."

 

Sam practically sobbed, shaking his head. "No, alpha, _please_ , I'll be good! I swear."

 

Gabriel chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, Sam, I'll get you off, but then... you get to sit for awhile."

 

Sam whimpered, thrusting his hips forward, seeking out friction. Gabriel slid down the omega’s body and took his cock down in one go. Sam cried out in desperation.

 

"Gabriel, please I can't! I need so much mo… more, _please_! Alpha, _please_!" Sam screamed out.

 

Gabriel sucked hard and shoved his fingers in that tight, wet heat, moaning around Sam's cock as he fucked his fingers into him. Sam shook his head, desperate whines filling the room.

 

"Such an eager omega. Want my cock so fucking bad that you _beg_ for it. Nope, you have to wait because you’re a disobedient omega. Touching yourself without permission, so… you’ll have to wait."

 

Sam thrashed his hips, jerking forward. "Alpha, please, I need your knot. Please I won't touch myself again, I _swear_!"

 

Gabriel just grinned, standing up and taking the omega's cock in hand while smiling at the way Sam jerked into the touch. Silent moans tumbling out on each breath. Gabriel leaned up kissing him hard on the mouth and matching the thrusts of his fingers into the omega's dripping hole with his tongue.

 

"Such a pretty omega and _allll_ mine. You’ll be so fucking good for me, won’t you, Sammy. My omega for the taking. You'd let me, wouldn't you? Let me fucking knot you and claim you. Such a needy little omega, that's what you want, isn't it?"

Sam nodded frantically, his hand scratching down Gabriel's back desperately.

 

"Oh Sam, we use our words when we want something, don’t you remember any of your training?"

 

Sam's eyes opened wide, sucking in a breath before words came tumbling out of his mouth quickly, "I want you, alpha. I want your knot so fucking bad, I want you to claim me, and I want everything, Gabriel. Please, I want it so fucking bad."

 

Gabriel _knew_ the moment he hit Sam's prostate from the way he cried out, thick ropes of cum decorating both of their chests. Gabriel grinned, supporting Sam's weight as he dragged him to their bedroom. Gabriel threw Sam down onto the bed, disappearing into the closet and then returning with rope.

 

Sam glanced up at him and shook his head. “No, alpha, please..."

 

Gabriel shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Good omegas do as they're told, Sammy, and you were _very_ bad."

 

Sam whined as Gabriel wrapped thick leather ropes around the omega’s wrists, securing him to the headboard. Sam was splayed out perfectly before him. Gabriel pressed his lips to Sam's lips lightly.

 

"Be good for your alpha this time, Sam-o."

Sam whimpered, wiggling his body desperately. Gabriel just grinned and turned around, walking out of the room. Gabriel's own cock was throbbing, his knot pulsing in need.

 

Gabriel rolled his shoulders back, swallowing a tall glass of water. He turned and started putting away their food that Charlie had so kindly provided. Gabriel rifled through the extra sheets, towels, lubrication in case of complications, and other little essentials they could possibly need. Gabriel turned and looked at the clock. 15 minutes had passed and he could hear Sam in the other room panting heavily. The smell of Sam’s heat had increased.

 

Gabriel's alpha paced inside of him, restless and _demanding_ for him to go knot the completely willing omega in the room next to him.

 

Gabriel rolled his shoulders again, ignoring the demands, and sat on the couch, going through all of his mail while shaking his legs anxiously. Paying his bills, responding to the letter from Matt, and glancing over another offer from a hospital to take him in.

 

When it reached the 45 minute mark, Gabriel had started pacing back and forth in his living room. The cries of his omega were sending chills of desire down his spine and he wanted nothing more than to crash through the door, mount the omega, and fuck him into submission, but that wasn't the game he was playing. He would make it to an hour, dammit! Even if that meant he spent the next 15 minutes wearing holes into the ground.

 

Sam was all out screaming Gabriel's name when the clock confirmed it had been one hour. Gabriel had worked up a sweat, and the sweet smell of omega in heat burned in his nose. His alpha was roaring inside of him to go take care of his mate. His mate, not anyone else's but _his_! Gabriel stood for a moment outside of the door, collecting himself into a semblance of calm and then opened the door to find his pretty omega crying, his cock an angry purple red and slick running freely down his legs, soaking the bed.

 

Gabriel held in his moan, shutting his eyes tightly to the site before him.

 

Sam all but screamed out, "Gabriel, _please,_ I need you so bad. I feel so fucking _empty_ inside, I need your knot, alpha. I need you to fill me up with your seed and your pups, god, Gabriel, I need you so god damn much!"

 

Gabriel's alpha roared with lust and Gabriel himself lost it, ripping Sam's bindings off, and holding the whimpering omega tightly against his body, sticking his fingers into his wet dripping heat. Sam cried out, fucking himself on Gabriel's fingers desperately.

 

"Gabriel, please... _please_!"

 

"I'm going to fill you up so _full,_ omega, you're going to see stars. You'll never want another knot because it will _never_ be _enough_. My perfect knot for my perfect omega."

 

Sam whimpered desperately as Gabriel pulled out his fingers and ripped his pants off, freeing his dripping erection. Sam eyes locked onto the alpha's cock in interest. Gabriel smiled.

 

"Wanna touch my cock, Sam? Go ahead, it's okay, you can touch it _all_ you want. Gonna fuck you so hard, omega, you’ll be feeling it ‘til next Tuesday.”

 

Sam reached out, touching Gabriel's cock with a feather light touch that sent chills up the alpha's spine. Gabriel watched in fascination as the omega bit his lip in concentration, dragging his fist up and down. Gabriel grinned and started pumping his hips up into Sam's perfectly formed fist. Sam whimpered.

 

"Gabriel, I want you inside of me. Now, please."

 

Gabriel growled, shoving Sam back and onto the bed, sliding Sam’s legs around his waist then mounting him a second later. Sam screamed out, his hands gripping onto Gabriel's shoulders, tightly dragging his nails down Gabriel’s back, no doubt creating dark blood filled scratch marks.

 

Gabriel groaned into the pain, sucking in a heated breath as he pounded down into the omega below him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust, a steam of words falling from his mouth.

 

"You feel so good, omega. So nice and wet and _tight_ for me. You feel so fucking good, just like I knew you would. I knew since the moment I met you that you would feel this good. Such a pretty omega, I'm going to breed you full with pups. Would you like that, Sam? To be filled with our pups? Could you imagine them? I can. God damn, you are so fucking beautiful. My omega. Mine, no one else's, all _mine_!"

 

Sam screamed as he came, biting into Gabriel's shoulder to muffle his cry of pleasure. Gabriel was so close and he felt his teeth elongate in anticipation, gearing up to tear into the omega bellow him. To mark him and make him his.

 

"Sam, I'm gonna cum soon. Oh God, Sam I wanna mark you, claim you, breed you. Fuck I just want you to be _mine_!"

 

Sam nodded frantically. "Gabriel, do it, _please_ do it. I don't care, I don't want anybody else, I just want you. I've never wanted an alpha like I've wanted you. Oh God, Gabriel, PLEASE!"

 

Gabriel roared, his knot swelling as he came. His teeth sinking into the pillow beside Sam's head. Sam screamed his name as they panted heavily, slowly coming down from the high of it all.

 

Gabriel rolled them onto their sides, nuzzling his face in the neck he almost marked. Sam ran his fingers through the alpha's hair before asking timidly.

 

"Why didn't you do it? Why didn't you claim me?”

 

Gabriel sighed heavily looking up at Sam’s dejected gaze.

 

“Sam this is the heat talking, you don’t really want this.”

 

Sam hissed, grabbing Gabriel’s face, forcing their eyes to meet. “Do I look like I’m plagued by heat right now?”

 

Gabriel searched his eyes finding nothing but clear hazel eyes watching him with disbelief.

 

“... None, I don’t see the heat.”

 

“So I’m telling you right now, I want this. I want us. I want to be breeded, fucked, and claimed by you, and that will never change. I think I’ve been drawn to you ever since I met you, like a moth to flame. As cliche as that sounds it’s true. I want you, Gabriel, and I’ll only want you, and I can only hope that you feel the same. ”

 

Gabriel sucked in a breath, nodding slowly. “Okay, next time I can… we can… I mean…”

 

Sam grinned happily, kissing Gabriel and keeping the hold on his face.

 

“I look forward to it. So how long does this normally last? I didn’t stay awake long enough last time to find out.” Sam asked, wiggling his ass slightly, causing Gabriel to hiss as another load of cum poured into Sam’s hole.

 

Gabriel took a few breaths then looked Sam in the eyes. “Please refrain from shaking your ass while my sensitive knot is still lodged in there, Gigantor. Now to answer your question, mine only lasted about 30 minutes so we have a while.”

 

Sam shrugged, wrapping himself around Gabriel and sighing happily. They stayed silent for awhile, just lightly running their hands over each other as if mapping out the other. Sam had a lazy smile plastered on his face that never left, and Gabriel had a feeling it had to do with the fact they had agreed to be mated. Gabriel shook his head in disbelief. He was going to be mated to this giant, beautiful, pain in the ass omega... and he would be his forever.

 

Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss, licking into his mouth eagerly. Sam laughed and pulled away, grinning at the alpha.

 

"I think your knots gone down."

 

Gabriel pulled out, smiling at Sam. "Alright, come on, we need to get some food into your system before the next wave hits."

 

"Yes, Doctor Gabriel."

 

Gabriel shivered, glancing back at Sam. "Are you into role play there, Gigantor?"

 

Sam shrugged, climbing off the bed as he smiled at Gabriel sweetly. "Oh I don't know, I think I could be convinced. Might be fun."

 

Gabriel snorted, shaking his head. "Oh Sammy boy, you and I are going to have so much fun."

 

Sam snickered and Gabriel pulled on a clean pair of boxers before walking out into his kitchen. He pulled out two bottles of water and handed one to Sam, keeping the other for himself. He pulled out a jar of applesauce and poured a healthy amount into both bowls, handing one over to the giant omega. Sam dug into the applesauce like his life depended on it.

 

Gabriel chuckled. "Hungry much?"

 

Sam rolled his eyes. "You go through a heat and we'll see who's laughing about how much I eat, then."

 

Gabriel shrugged. "I go through ruts and they’re almost the same thing, but not quite. I'll be surprised if the mating doesn't spur one on. Mating really gets us alphas goin’."

 

Gabriel cocked his head, suddenly thinking something over. "Sam, I know you're not on suppressants... but you are on birth control right?"

 

Sam polished off his last bite of applesauce before meeting Gabriel's eyes. "Well, I am, but I'm also not."

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "And what the hell does that mean?"

 

Sam scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well I wasn't planning on having sex with anyone when you showed up, and it was after the first time we had sex that I started them again."

 

Gabriel smacked his hand to his face. "Your heat pheromones will override whatever’s left of the drug in your system. There's a really large chance that you’ll end up pregnant, Sam.”

 

Sam shrugged, glancing away. “We’ll be mated, so does it really matter if I end up pregnant or not?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “Sam, it’s important because this is something we should discuss beforehand. Hell, we literally just decided we wanted to be mated, and now we’re throwing a baby into the mix as well?”

 

Sam’s scent suddenly filled with bitter hurt as he turned away from Gabriel, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “So, are you trying to say you don’t want this?”

 

Gabriel groaned, having forgotten that omega’s hormones and emotions were always running high during their heats. Gabriel moved in front of Sam, cupping his face gently. “I want you, Sam, and I want kids with you, I just wasn’t expecting to have them so soon. We’re going to be newly mated, and most likely with kids on the way, and it just feels a little fast, is all.”

 

Sam relaxed, leaning his forehead against Gabriel’s. “I might not get pregnant.”

 

Gabriel smiled, nodding, but he knew only two percent of omegas make it out of heats without pregnancy when they’re off of birth control. A sudden knock at the door startled them both. Gabriel tensed, his protective instincts taking over him.

 

Sam shivered against him, the next wave of heat was coming on. “Sam, go into the bedroom. I’ll be there shortly.”

 

Sam obeyed without comment, walking to the bedroom and shutting the door firmly as the knock sounded again. “Open up, Gabriel, I’m not just going to leave!”

 

Gabriel snarled at the sound of Lucifer’s voice. Gabriel stalked up the door, glaring holes in it, but leaving it shut with all of the locks in place.

 

“What the _fuck_ do you want Lucifer?”

 

“I just want to talk. Please, Gabriel, just for a second and then I’ll leave, I promise.”

 

Gabriel stared at the door in shock. Lucifer doesn’t say _please,_ It’s never been in his fucking vocabulary to ever say please, even in times of desperation. Gabriel undid the latch, unlocked the door, and stepped out quickly, slamming the door behind him.

 

Gabriel leaned back against the door, watching Lucifer closely as the other alpha wrinkled his nose is disgust. “You reek of that damn omega.”

 

Gabriel snarled. “That _damn_ omega will be my mate, if I were you, I’d be careful on how you address him.”

 

Lucifer’s eyes opened wide, disbelief clear in his light blue eyes. Lucifer snapped his mouth shut and sneered.

 

“Come on, Gabriel, you could do so much better than that petty omega. Sure he’s nice to look at, but that only goes so far, Gabriel. I could give you so much more than that. You _know_ me, and I’ve never hid anything from you, well, not really. I’ve never lied, and I’ve always looked out for you. That omega _pet_ of your’s has already betrayed you, and once he’ll do it again, and when he leaves you, I’ll be here to pick up your pieces like I always have.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes hardened as he regarded his brother. He spoke with the eerie calm that normally only Lucifer could manage in a situation like this.

 

“Sam was a scared omega in heat who trusted me enough to fuck him blind when we had only known each other for a few weeks. I overreacted and I can see that now. You say I know you, Lucifer, but I don’t. I had no clue you were in love with me like _that_ for God knows how long. Sam won’t leave me, and I won’t leave him. We’ll work through it together. I think I’ve known he was my mate for awhile, and I was just too pig headed to see it. Good bye, Lucifer, and I hope you find happiness.”

 

Gabriel turned to open the door when a hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him around to face a fuming Lucifer. Lucifer’s lips crushed into Gabriel’s as he was pushed against the door with a clang, Lucifer forcing his tongue into the other alpha’s mouth.

 

Gabriel stood completely still, waiting for his brother to stop fucking his mouth with his tongue. When Lucifer pulled back, the shattered look in his eyes was like a kick to Gabriel’s stomach, but he stood his ground, peeling Lucifer’s hands off his shoulder.

 

“Goodbye, Lucifer,” Gabriel said as he opened the door and locked it back up behind him, leaving his brother staring after him in utter disappointment. Gabriel sighed heavily, making his way back to his bedroom.

 

Sam looked up when he entered, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. He sniffed the air in confusion. “Why did Lucifer come here?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, and I’d rather forget about it.”

 

Sam looked like he wanted to do anything but drop the subject but he soon shrugged it off. Sam patted the spot next to him, smiling shyly down at Gabriel. Gabriel smiled as pulled him and Sam down onto the bed, lightly pushing to omega onto his back. Gabriel started with Sam’s hands, kissing lightly everywhere and worshipping the omega before him. His skin was soft and his addictive scent of honey and cinnamon was wafting around him. Gabriel breathed it in with Sam’s slightly bitter scent of arousal.

 

When Gabriel finally met Sam’s mouth, the omega was panting, his dick fully erect and begging for attention. Gabriel licked into Sam’s mouth, trailing his fingers lightly down Sam’s body before grasping his cock firmly in hand, stroking his beautiful omega. Gabriel pulled back, Sam breathy moans leaving his mouth as Gabriel sucked little bruises along the other man’s collarbone.

 

Sam whimpered quietly. “Gabriel, I want you. I _need_ you, please, I feel so empty without you.”

 

“Shh, Sam, you don’t have to beg, not this time. I’ll give you everything you want. You just have to ask.”

 

Sam’s expression softened as he smiled so brightly it almost hurt Gabriel to watch it, but he didn’t dare look away from the beautiful omega laid out before him. Why Sam wanted him, he would probably never fully understand, but he was glad to have him here with him now and forever.

 

Gabriel penetrated the omega slowly this time, watching all the little expressions that passed over Sam’s face. Surprise, relief, lust, joy, then something so profoundly beautiful he could spend years trying to describe it, but words would never be able to truly give it justice.

 

They moved together, moaning out one another’s names, and gripping tightly to the other as if afraid they would disappear if they ever let go. A slow burn began in Gabriel’s stomach and grew the longer the moved, gasped, and stared completely in sync with the other’s movements. Sam let out a small whimper, moving Gabriel’s hand from his shoulder to his cock, gasping out when he got the friction he needed.

 

Gabriel smiled down at his omega, happiness filling him up to the brim, the fire in his stomach burning white hot only to flare hotter when Sam yelled out his name, thick white ropes of cum hitting their chests. The muscles around his dick clenched, drawing a moan from him as he came, his knot expanding along with his teeth as he chose the place for his mark on his beautiful omega. Right over his pulse point for everyone to see.

 

The feeling of being complete was overbearing. They both screamed out, clutching to one another, Gabriel’s teeth sinking in further into Sam’s flesh as a bond formed between the two. Both their emotions flowed into the other mingling and exploring. It was a high Gabriel had never felt before. It was even better than the rush of fighting and in all honesty, it scared him, but it was short lived, Sam’s emotions smothering those feelings with his sense of belonging and if Gabriel dare think it--love.

 

Neither really knew how long they stayed like that, knotted together, exploring the other through this new bond of trust. Neither were they sure of when Gabriel’s teeth extracted back and he started licking the wound, ensuring it to heal faster. And they really didn’t know when the kisses had started either, long and languid in nature as they were just content with the each other as they both spiraled down towards unconsciousness.

 

Right before Gabriel slipped away, closely snuggled to his omega, he heard the soft tenor voice of his mate and he smiled slightly, not fully registering the words spoken to him, “I love you, Gabriel.”

 

He barely heard as he slipped off, soft dreams of Sam smiling and laughing and bringing a kind of joy he didn’t think he could ever describe to anyone, even if he wanted to.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Hello, darling, what can I do for you?” Crowley’s smooth voice rang out from the other end of the line, and Lucifer struggled not to cringe.

 

“I need your help.”

 

He could practically hear the sarcastic smile on the other end. “Oh, really, and what could you _possibly_ need my help with?”

 

Lucifer took a deep breath, steeling his courage. “I need to find out how to break a bond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Crowley welcome to the game. :) Loved it? Hated it? Wanna beat me down? Let me know in the comments below!


	9. So Close Only For Everything To Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel didn’t tell Sam, but he could smell a shift in Sam’s scent over the past two weeks. While they were scouting out houses Gabriel made sure that it would make a good family home. After everything was bought and paid for, Gabriel made sure to install a top of the line security system hoping it was good enough to keep Lucifer out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, and I'm so very sorry guy's. Hopefully it won't take me so long with the next chapter, but on a better note I went back through the first 7 chapter's and fixed ALOT of the mistakes in them. That doesn't mean all of them, but most of them. This has been beta'd by HalaSige.

Crowley chuckled. “A bond? Did you get carried away while pumping into some bitch omega?”

 

Lucifer snarled on the other end. “Do you really think an alpha like me would do something so incredibly stupid?”

 

Crowley shrugged even though he knew Lucifer could not see him. “I suppose not, but why would you need to break a bond?”

 

“That’s my business. Will you help me or not?”

 

Crowley smiled wickedly. “Depends. What will I get in return?”

 

Lucifer was silent for a while. “What would you want?”

 

Crowley grinned and started walking to his library. “Well, a favor would be nice, but I’m thinking a _little_ bigger than that. If I give you a way to break a bond… you’ll have to give me the omega.”

 

How did Crowley know it was the alpha that Lucifer wanted?

 

Lucifer pondered that for a moment. Gabriel would try and stop him from taking Sam, no matter what. Even if he was wounded from the bond breaking, he would still try and save Sam. The wheels turned in Lucifer’s head as he thought it over. All he would have to do is get Sam away from Gabriel long enough to deliver the omega to Crowley, and then they would be in the clear.

 

"Do we have a deal?"

 

Lucifer sighed. "Deal."

 

~~~~~~

 

Sam woke, a safe, warm feeling flowing through him as he looked at the sleeping alpha next to him. He could feel the thrum of the bond inside of him, pulsing with a kind of light that shone as bright as the sun. Sam buried his face in Gabriel's throat, inhaling happily.

 

Gabriel groaned and looked over at the omega with one eye. "Good morning," Gabriel grinned, rubbing his eyes.

 

Sam grinned back. "It is a good morning indeed."

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and slowly sat up, stretching his muscles. "You hungry, Sam-o?"

 

Sam nodded. "Are you going to make me something?"

 

Gabriel shrugged. "Eh, I suppose I can do that, but I'm going to need you to put some clothes on. You're distracting."

 

Sam laughed, his whole body shaking. "Guess I can do that."

 

Gabriel shook his head. "If you want food, you put on clothes, that's how this works."

 

Sam laughed again and made a shooing motion with his hand. "Go, I'll put some stupid clothes on."

 

Gabriel nodded, walking out of the room giving Sam a moment to himself. The bond thrummed in his chest steadily and Sam's heart filled with happiness. They were mated. Gabriel was his alpha. Sam searched for his sweatpants and slid them over his hips easily. Sam walked out of the room, the smell of homemade waffles wafted to his nose and his mouth started watering.

 

Gabriel worked quickly, only nodding briefly to acknowledge Sam's presence in the room as made waffles for about five people.

 

"Who is going to eat all of this?"

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I remember how much you ate at the clinic, and I know omegas in heat eat even more than before. I, being an alpha, also eat a lot, hence why we need so many damn waffles."

 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, drama queen."

 

Gabriel fixed him with a pointed stare for a moment. "Look, do you want waffles or not?"

 

Sam's stomach growled loudly and Gabriel grinned, turning back to the waffle he was currently making.

 

Sam laid a hand on his toned stomach, glaring at it. "Traitor."

 

Gabriel chuckled, heaping the last waffle onto the plate. He turned to the fridge, and pulled out whipped cream, at least three types of syrup, apple filling, strawberries, and chocolate chips. Gabriel then rifled through his cupboard, pulling out powdered sugar. He smiled triumphantly as he set all of it on the counter with plates and forks.

 

"Dig in, kiddo."

 

Sam shook his head, but reached out for a plate. "We're going to die of sugar overload."

 

Gabriel shrugged. "Nah! We'll just burn all of it anyways with all the sex we're going to have."

 

Sam's cheeks lit up bright red, letting his hair fall forward to conceal some of it. Gabriel snorted in response.

 

"I can feel your embarrassment through the bond. You can't hide anything from me any more, Sasquatch."

 

Sam grumbled, ignoring the alpha as he took three waffles onto his plate. He loaded it with powdered sugar, strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. After the first three that Sam scarfed down quickly, he added another three onto his plate. Gabriel watched in amusement as the omega ate most of the plate, by himself, with no problem.

 

“Soooo, what was that about who was going to eat all of that?”

 

Sam stuck his tongue out at Gabriel as a sudden wave of heat hit him. Sam locked eyes with Gabriel. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Is it go time?”

 

Sam nodded and practically climbed over the counter to get to Gabriel. Gabriel chuckled and captured the omega’s mouth. “That bad, huh?”

 

Sam nodded frantically. “Yes, that bad, now shut up and kiss me.”

 

“Gosh, so bossy!” Gabriel grinned and melted into the kiss, perfectly content to spend the next several days fucking the omega into whatever surface they could use.

 

~~~4 Weeks Later~~~

 

Today was the first day Gabriel had gone to work at his new job, and it was also the first day Gabriel had left Sam alone in their new house. It had four bedrooms, five bathrooms, one downstairs and the other four attached to the rooms. It had a large kitchen, large dining room, and a large living room. There was a basement where their laundry room was and where their large family/play room was. They had bought the house two weeks ago, and had managed to get both of their stuff moved in before today.

 

Gabriel didn’t tell Sam, but he could smell a shift in Sam’s scent over the past two weeks. While they were scouting out houses, Gabriel made sure that it would make a good family home. After everything was bought and paid for, Gabriel made sure to install a top of the line security system, hoping it was good enough to keep Lucifer out.

 

Sam was supposed to start unpacking all of their things today, but Gabriel had seen the pregnancy test hidden under the sink this morning and knew his omega wouldn’t be doing very much unpacking today.

 

Gabriel sighed and smiled as he walked into the room, shaking the hand of the alpha who had come in with her sick omega. “So, what are her symptoms?”

 

~~~~~~

 

Sam paced around the room, the longest three minutes of his life were happening in this exact moment. When the timer went off, Sam snatched the pregnancy test up. He stared at it in disbelief as it fell to the floor with a loud thwack.

 

Sam picked up his phone with shaky hands, and hit his second speed dial.

 

“Hello, this is Castiel.” Came the rough voice.

 

“Uh, Cas, I’m pregnant.”

 

There was dead silence on the other line. “... You’re what?” Castiel asked, and there was the sound of footsteps from the other end as he presumably moved away from whatever room Dean was in.

 

Sam sighed. “I wasn’t on birth control when Gabriel assisted me with my heat.”

 

There was more silence on the other line. “Your brother is going to kill you.”

 

Sam chuckled, small tears welling in his eyes. “Cas, how am I gonna tell Gabe?”

 

“He probably already knows.”

 

“... What?”

 

Castiel sighed. “Dean knew I was pregnant even before _I_ knew I was pregnant. They smell the changes in our scent.”

 

It dawned on Sam suddenly why Gabriel insisted on this house, why he had been scenting him so much for the past two weeks, and why whenever they made love, Gabriel would nuzzle his stomach gently.

 

“Why didn’t he say anything?”

 

“Dean did the same thing with me, Sam. They want you to find out yourself so you can process it or something. It’s probably some alpha instinct. You’ll be fine, Sam, just talk to him when he gets home. Speaking of which, Dean really wants to see your new home, he hasn't shut up about it since you told us.”

 

Sam nodded, touching his stomach lovingly as he pondered the gender. “I’ll be sure to have you guys over.” It was a boy. Definitely a boy.

 

There was crying in the background, and Castiel let out a sigh. “Sorry, Sam, gonna have to go now. The twins are crying.”

 

“I understand. See you, Cas.”

 

~~~3 months later~~~

 

Sam walked around the house, looking for a place to put his box of books while talking on the phone with Cas. He couldn’t believe they still had things to unpack after all of these months.

 

“Look, all I’m saying is that morning sickness sucks, and I don’t understand why it’s necessary.”

 

Castiel sighed as Sam walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. “And all I’m saying is that it’s worth it in the end, Samuel.”

 

A sudden crash downstairs caught Sam’s attention. “Cas, I think someone’s down stairs.”

 

Castiel went completely silent. “I thought you said Gabriel bought a security system.”

 

“He did, but if it’s Lucifer, I doubt that would stop him.” Sam said as he dropped the books on the bed and went into the bathroom. He locked the door and sat down, staring at the door in fear, the phone tightly clutched in his hand. He pressed his feet against the door, his eyes wide with fear.

 

Castiel made no noise, just listened.

 

There was three heavy knocks at the door and Lucifer called out.

 

“Come out Sammy, or I’ll huff and puff, and I’ll blow this door down!”

 

Lucifer’s alpha voice was at full force and Sam whimpered. “Castiel, call Gabriel.”

 

“Sam, don’t hang--”

 

Sam shut the phone off just as the door busted off the hinges, Lucifer’s ice blue eyes staring down at Sam with blood lust.

 

“Found you, omega.”

 

Lucifer dragged Sam out of the room by his legs. “Gabriel!” He screamed, kicking at Lucifer.

 

~~~~~~

 

Michael watched as Lucifer disappeared into the house and pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled till he found Gabriel’s number, hitting the call button, and raised the phone to his ear.

 

“What the hell do you want, Michael?”

 

“I’m outside your house and I can hear your omega’s screams from here. Lucifer’s contacted an old business partner of his named Crowley, and he has found a way to break your bond in exchange for Sam. The rendezvous point is at 4 o’clock at Lucifer’s fight club. Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

 

Michael ended the call and jogged up to Lucifer, helping him with the screaming omega, loading him into the back of the van, and tying him up securely.

 

~~~~~~

 

Gabriel stared at his phone in horror, his hands shaking when suddenly his phone rang again and he answered it immediately. “Hello? Michael?”

 

A gruff, panicked voice responded instead.

 

“Gabriel, Sam, he just… they took him. Gabriel, Sam’s gone.”

 

The phone snapped in Gabriel’s hand and he took off, glancing at the clock on his wall to see he had thirty minutes to get to the club.

 

They had taken his omega.

 

Taken him when they knew Gabriel couldn’t defend him. Gabriel growled, his eyes flashing gold as he pushed his way through his office. Gabriel ripped open the door to his car, peeling out of the parking lot almost hitting two men walking towards the building. Gabriel didn’t care. They had Sam. Sam who was pregnant with his child. His beautiful omega who made everything in his world right when he had been so lost.

 

Sam, who helped him find himself after so long of being without purpose, had been taken from his own home.

 

Red tinged his vision, the bond clenched violently in his chest as panic flooded it. Gabriel growled, the warehouse coming into view along with two vans sitting in front. The unmistakable figures of both of his brothers standing in front of a white van. The other figure with what looked like two body guards he had never seen before. He watched as Lucifer dragged his omega out from the van, violently pushing him onto the ground.

 

His omega and the baby. What if… No. That was not going to happen.

 

Gabriel took a hard right, turning into the warehouse lot. All of them looked up in shock as he threw the car into park, leaving it running as he got out, stalking towards everyone as he literally began to see red.

 

~~~~~~

 

Sam thrashed violently in the back of the van, every part of his body screaming to run away.

 

“You sure you want to do this, Lucifer?”

 

“How many times do I have to fucking tell you, Michael, I’m not changing my fucking mind. I want him, and the only thing in the way is that fucking omega.”

 

Michael snorted. “He’s not going to talk to you when he finds out you’re the one who did it.”

 

Lucifer shrugged. “Gabriel always comes back, always.”

 

Michael shook his head, looking back at Sam and winking. Sam glared back at him, wishing the gag wasn’t there so he could bitch both of them out. Michael took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Lucifer.”

 

“What?” he snapped.

 

“He’s pregnant.”

 

Lucifer slammed on the brakes, causing honking to happen behind them. “He’s... what?”

 

“Take a wiff, his scent’s changed.”

 

Lucifer inhaled sharply as he glared at the omega as he reached back and pulled up Sam’s shirt revealing the small baby bump. “Fucking Christ.”

 

“If you break the bond you would probably terminate the pregnancy. Crowley said that if the omega was pregnant, it was a possibility, with the method he used.”

 

Sam’s eye’s opened wide and he started screaming, sheer panic over coming his senses, his struggles renewing ten fold. Lucifer growled and that only made Sam struggle more. Lucifer started driving again, making several sharp turns before coming to a screeching halt.

 

“Crowley’s here early.” Michael mused to no one in particular.

 

“Makes my life easier.” Lucifer growled.

 

They walked out and all Sam could hear was muffled talking. Sam felt tears run down his face as he willed Gabriel to feel his panic through the bond. He was so scared for both of them and the growing child inside of him.

 

When Lucifer ripped open the door violently and dragged Sam out by his feet, he screamed, hitting the ground hard enough he lost his vision for a moment. The loud, terrifying roar of his alpha brought him out of the dark, staring up blurrily at his alpha’s completely animalistic stance.

 

A british accent hissed. “I thought you said he had no idea this was happening.”

 

“He didn’t.” Lucifer growled as he stood in Gabriel’s way. “Just break the damn bond, and leave the alpha to me.”

 

The british guy stalked towards Sam, ripped off his gag, and forced his mouth opened. Sam screamed, choking when the man started pouring a foul tasting liquid down his throat. Eventually, Sam was forced to start drinking it so he wouldn’t drown, and the man above him grinned.

 

Suddenly he stopped pouring the liquid, and Sam’s entire frame seized in pain, silent screams falling from his lips. The british man motioned for one of the lackeys to move forward, the smell of unboned alpha plagued Sam’s noise.

 

“Bite exactly where his mark is, do you understand?”

 

The lackey nodded and leaned down, his teeth bared. Just as the man’s breath grazed across Sam’s neck, he was pulled back violently out from underneath the unbounded alpha. Gabriel roared above Sam, baring his teeth at the two alphas.

 

Sam glanced over at where Lucifer and Michael were laying unconscious and bloody, then back to the two alphas. The british guy pulled the lackey up and they both took a step back.

 

“I know how to choose my battles and this one is clearly lost. We’ll leave now.”

 

Gabriel snarled at them, and all three of them scrambled into their van, peeling out of the lot. As soon as the were out sight, Gabriel turned to Sam, who’s entire body racked with pain from whatever that liquid had been.

 

Gabriel frowned and searched Sam’s body for injuries and finding none, he growled in discontentment. Sam wondered if he could feel his pain through the bond.

 

Gabriel hauled Sam up, draping him across his back and holding his arms over Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel grunted as he dragged his omega over to the car. Gabriel gently laid him down in the back seat, stroking his face reassuringly.

 

Gabriel pulled away from him, shutting the door to his Camaro and opened the driver side door. Sam closed his eyes and fell in and out of conscious on the way to wherever they were going.

 

When they stopped, Sam groaned as Gabriel carried him the same way as before. There was the sound of a sliding door, and the scent of medicine and an all around clean smell hit Sam’s nose. When they laid him down onto something soft like a bed, Sam lost all consciousness. The last thing he heard was Gabriel saying, “It’s all going to be okay, Sam, I’ve got you.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Gabriel watched in complete desperation as they rolled Sam away from him and into Emergency Care. Gabriel paced in the waiting room, earning him a bunch of curious and sympathetic looks from others. When it finally dawned on him that he should probably call Dean, as Sam had been gone for two hours.

 

Gabriel asked to use the nurse’s phone and called Dean, waiting impatiently for the oaf to pick up.

 

“Please tell me he’s okay.”

 

Gabriel winced at the panic in Dean’s voice.

 

“He’s in the hospital. I blacked out when I got there. I don’t remember what happened.”

 

Gabriel heard cursing on the other line and hushed whispering. “I’m on my way. Castiel’s staying with the kids.”

 

“See you soon.”

 

Gabriel hung up the phone, placing his head in his hands, staying like that for over thirty minutes, his thoughts a whirlwind of worry and dread. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, Gabriel looked up to see Matt smiling at him soberly. Gabriel smiled back weakly.

 

“How is he?”

 

“He’ll be fine, they put a paralyzing poison into his system along with some very unique herbs that I assume were for the breaking of the bond. A lot of them were harmful to Sam.”

 

Gabriel felt tears prick at his eyes. “And the baby?”

 

Matt shook his head, regret and pity filling his eyes.

 

Gabriel burst into tears, shouting, “No! It’s not fair, no!”

 

Strong arms enveloped him as the scent of Dean Winchester registered with him.

 

“I wasn’t fast enough… I couldn’t save them both… God damnit, Dean... I tried so hard…”

 

Dean didn’t say anything, just tightened his grip on the other alpha, letting him cry into his shoulder. Matt stood behind them waiting quietly.

 

Dean spoke softly, “Can,” he cleared his throat. “Can we see him?”

 

“He’s awake now. We haven’t told him about the baby yet.”

 

Gabriel felt Dean nod and he let the alpha led him to his omega. His heart weighed down heavily. They had lost their child. Sam had been so excited, gushing about it constantly. Gabriel wished he could have seen the loving way Sam caressed his stomach one last time, but he swallowed back the bile in his throat when he realized he may never see that face again. He stopped just outside of Sam’s door, gripping Matt’s arm tightly.

 

“Can he still get pregnant?”

 

Matt smiled removing Gabriel’s hand from his arm. “Sam hasn’t lost the ability to carry children, but there might be additional risks. We won’t know until he’s pregnant again.”

 

Gabriel sighed heavily a small weight being lifted. Gabriel nodded and they walked through the door. When Sam saw Gabriel’s face, he shut down into denial.

 

“No… Gabriel please tell me the baby… Please tell me that… Oh God no!” Sam screamed and Gabriel launched forward onto the bed, pulling Sam close as Sam punched him trying to push him away.

 

“No! He’s not _dead_. He’s not fucking dead!” Sam sobbed into Gabriel’s chest, gripping his shirt tightly. Silent tears fell down Gabriel’s face as he felt everything Sam felt. The weight of his grief was astounding and it made him cry harder. He didn’t want his omega to ever have to feel this. This deafening pain of loss that consumed everything in their being. It flooded their bond, their grief mixing adding to the weight of the extreme pain of losing their child.

 

If only he’d been faster, if only he’d reacted quicker, maybe their child would still be alive right now.

 

“I’m so sorry Sam. I’m so _fucking_ sorry. I’m so fucking _sorry,_ Sam.” Gabriel whispered as he held Sam tightly to him, barely registering the click of the door shutting.

 

“He _can’t_ be dead… He just can’t, Gabriel…” Sam’s sobs rang loudly in Gabriel’s ears and he wished more than anything that he could help him. That he could reassure him that it was all just a lie, and that their baby was still alive.

  
Gabriel closed his eyes and cried harder with his omega as they both grieved the son or daughter they would never get to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so SORRY! *hides behind a wall* okay I'm ready for all of the hate right now.


	10. Keep on Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t like Sam planned to keep Gabriel out forever, but he needed time to cope. He didn’t even know if he could still carry children, and he was honestly afraid to ask. Sam knew Gabriel slept outside their door on the floor every night, just as he knew Gabriel went to his job a few hours a day just so he could continue providing for Sam. Another wave of guilt came over Sam for pushing Gabriel out. He knew his alpha loved him and would do anything for him, but when Sam went to sleep at night a little boy with blond hair smiled up at him whiskey eye’s burning with curiosity just like his father’s. The image of the little boy he would never meet was painful to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been beta'd by HalaSige. Sooooo this has taken forever I'm so sorry. On the plus side of everything I found another beta! Yay happy dance for every one of you who kept hounding me about my grammar. Down side I haven't uploaded any of the stuff she has edited. On another down side this chapter isn't beta'd because I wanted to get it out to you guy's so I apologize. Anyway's enjoy!

As soon as Sam was deemed fit, Gabriel took him home. Sam hadn’t said a word since the night they held each other crying, and in some small way, Gabriel could understand not wanting to talk. But not talking wasn’t the problem, the problem was Sam wouldn’t look nor touch Gabriel anymore, on top of not talking to him. He kept his gaze downcast and way from Gabriel, and he sat as far away from him as he could manage.

 

Gabriel pulled up to their home that had once seemed open and inviting, and now seemed cold and distant. Gabriel sighed when Sam didn’t get out of the car and stood up first; walking to the door without making sure the omega was following behind him.

He unlocked the front door after he surprisingly found it locked to begin with. A note on the dining room table explained that Dean had stopped by and locked everything up for them. Sam didn’t stay downstairs long enough to read the note. Instead he went straight up stairs, still ignoring his mate, and he went into their bedroom, locking the door behind him.

 

Gabriel let him. He sat down at the table with his head in his hands, as silent tears streamed down his face. His insides hurt with loss, and his heart weighed heavy with how Sam had shut him out of the bond.

_He knew exactly the moment it had happened. It had been sometime after that first night when Gabriel let go of his omega to go get them some water. He thought Sam had been asleep, but the moment he stood up, a sharp jerking sensation stopped him in his tracks and he leaned against the bed to stop his knees from buckling. He remembered turning back towards Sam, silent tears streaming down the omega’s face as he gripped his chest tightly as if someone had stabbed him there._

_“Why, Sam?”_

_Sam just shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly. “I just need time, Gabriel.”_

 

That was the last thing Sam has said to him in days. Vague nods and the shake of his head were the only responses he got after that.

 

Gabriel rubbed his hands over his face, wiping off the tears, his eyes lingering on the dead roses in the middle of the table that he had bought for Sam a week ago. Gabriel could still picture clear as day the look on Sam’s face when he brought them home to the omega. His hazel eyes sparked with happiness, and his lips curved into a small smile.

 

Gabriel could still remember Sam’s sweet as honey voice saying, “Thank you,” as if the flowers meant the world to him.

 

Gabriel scowled, wondering if he’d ever get to see that face again; so filled with light and happiness. Gabriel stayed at the table until the wall in front of him began to grow dark. He shook himself from his daze and stood, letting his alpha instincts take over to provide for his mate. Gabriel made spaghetti for the two of them picking up their bowls as he made his way up the stairs, knocking on their door hesitantly.

 

“Sam? Babe, are you hungry?”

 

All he heard was a quiet sob on the other side of the door and his heart lurched. “Sam, come on you have to eat something.”

 

“Go away, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel’s heart stopped. Out of all the things he wanted his omega to say to him after the long period of silence _that_ was the last thing he had ever wanted to hear from him. “Sam…”

 

“I said, go away!” Sam screamed, his voice cracking as another sob broke from him.

 

Gabriel lowered his head in defeat, smacking it into the door.

 

“I don’t know how to help you Sam,” he whispered to himself. He didn’t know how long he stood there, hoping that maybe Sam would open the door and let him in, but it was long enough for the bowls in his hand to go cold. He finally pulled away from the door ignoring the empty throb in his chest where the bond belonged. Gabriel made his way down stairs, suddenly losing all of his appetite, and put away the meal no one had eaten into the fridge.

 

Gabriel grabbed a blanket and one of the couch pillows and headed back upstairs, lying down in front of their door. It was silent in their room and he wondered if Sam had finally cried himself to sleep.

 

Gabriel let the tears of resentment run down his face. “I thought you weren’t going to hurt me again Sam.” He mumbled, turning his face into the pillow and wishing it would suffocate him.

 

Gabriel slept restlessly on the floor, waking several times to the sound of his omega’s screams of despair. No matter how many times Gabriel pounded his fists on the door and begged Sam to let him, he wouldn’t. Gabriel tore at his hair in frustration, his eyes burning with the tears he could no longer produce. When Gabriel was startled awake by the sound of a door opening in the morning he looked up to Sam staring down at him with hollow red eyes. Gabriel froze, holding his breath for what felt like eternity.

 

Gabriel took a deep breath. “Sam?”

 

Sam looked away from the alpha, shaking his head as he walked downstairs, grabbing some cereal and went back to their room, shutting and locking it once more. Gabriel stared at it then hung his head as a heavy weight dropped to the pit of his stomach when a thought occurred to him. Did Sam blame him for the death of their child?

 

~~~3 Weeks Later~~~

 

Dean hadn’t heard from his brother and Gabriel in three weeks, and he didn’t blame them. He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to lose a child, Mary and Adam were his whole world, he couldn’t imagine losing either one of them.

 

When it was Gabriel who called him and not Sam, his gut twisted painfully.

 

“This is Dean Winchester speaking.”

 

“Dean. It’s Sam… I don’t know what to do anymore. He’s stopped eating all together, he won’t leave our room, he won’t talk to me, and he’s shut me out of the bond. I just don’t know what to fucking do anymore.”

 

Dean could hear the shaky tone of Gabriel’s voice, and he knew the alpha was holding back tears. Dean had known his brother would be a mess, but he didn’t think he would shut Gabriel out either. Dean remembered the one time Castiel had shut him out, and it was the worst thing he’d ever felt.

_“Dean, damnit, don’t walk away from me!”_

_Dean rolled his eye’s continuing his fast pace out of the apartment, ignoring the sheer panic radiating through the bond thrumming in his chest._

 

_“Dean, please don’t walk away right now. Not after we…”_

_Dean whipped around. “You mean after we just fucking mated? I didn’t want this Cas, this is what you wanted. Fuck it, if you wouldn’t have talked me into spending a heat with you, this would never have fucking happened!”_

_Cas recoiled away from him hurt shining brightly in his eyes. “How could you say that?”_

_In the same instance Castiel turned his back to him; Dean felt a blinding pain in his chest where there was suddenly nothing. An empty vast where his omega’s thoughts, feelings, and desires should have been._

 

Dean sighed heavily, rubbing his face at the memory. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

Gabriel sighed. “Thank you Dean.”

 

“Don’t mention it, he’s my baby brother. I’m supposed to save him.”

 

Gabriel sighed heavily and hung up the phone. Dean called out for Cas the response sounded like it was coming from the twins room. He poked his head in, the sight of his husband cuddling Mary close momentarily taking the edge off of his worry about Sam.

 

“How are they?”

 

Castiel shrugged, laying Mary down carefully in her crib. “Adam just went to sleep, and she was being a little fussy, but she went down too. What’s wrong, Dean?”

 

Dean sighed walking the rest of the way into the room. “I’m going to go over to Sam’s. He’s stopped eating, won't leave his room, and shut Gabriel out of the bond.”

 

Castiel winced reaching up a hand to his chest as if he could still feel the pain in his chest from when he had shut Dean out.“Why would he do that?”

 

Dean shrugged “I don’t Cas, I really don’t know.”

 

Castiel nodded. “Go. I’ll be fine with these two.”

 

Dean nodded, kissing Castiel passionately, flooding the bond with his gratefulness, and left. Grabbing his keys on the way out, Dean may or may not have broken some traffic laws on his way to Sam’s.

 

As soon as he pulled up Gabriel was out the door, walking quickly towards him. Dean was surprised to see that the normally cocky alpha who always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else, looked like a complete wreck. His hair was matted to his head, his skin was sickly pale, and dark haunting circles sunk in under his eyes.

 

Gabriel tried to smile at Dean, but it came out looking miserably broken. “Thank you for coming Dean, I thought maybe I’d make a supply run while you talked to him.”

 

Dean heard the silent plea of escape mixed in there and Dean didn’t blame him. Dean didn’t think Gabriel could handle anymore of his brother pushing him away.

 

“Go ahead, man, I can take care of him.”

 

Gabriel winced but nodded his head, walking towards his car. Dean wanted to fucking punch himself. ‘I can take care of him’, really? Was he trying to throw Gabriel’s incompetence in his face? Dean sighed, this was why he didn’t do chick flick moments he always screwed them up.

 

Dean jogged up the steps onto the porch walking into the house that still had boxes strewn about it. The first time he had been here it felt homely, but now it just felt cold and empty. Dean walked up the stairs, noticing the little camp of blankets and pillows outside Sam and Gabriel’s bedroom. Dean felt his heart tighten for the alpha, he couldn’t imagine going through what Sam was putting Gabriel through.

 

Dean knocked twice. “Sammy, it’s me, open up.”

 

Dean was expecting the normal smooth deep tone of his brother, but found that his voice was weaker now. Rougher. “Dean? What are you doing here?”

 

“Open the door, Sam; I will have no problems breaking it down.”

There was rustling on the other side of the door, then heavy footsteps. If he thought Gabriel looked bad, Sam looked worse. When he opened the door, Dean could see that Sam’s cheeks had sunken in slightly and he had lost most of the weight he gained from the pregnancy, and the baby bump was almost completely gone. Sam’s entire frame looked frail, and his eyes were almost hollow with some inner turmoil. His eyes were bloodshot and ringing in deep bruises from lack of sleep. His hair looked neglected and was matted to his head as he if he hadn’t taken a shower in several days. Judging from the smell of him, he probably hadn’t.

 

Dean’s gut boiled in anger. How could Sam do this to himself and his alpha?

 

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing, Sam?”

 

Sam flinched at the hostile tone in his words. “What do you mean?”

 

“Fuck, Sam, you’re practically starving yourself, you haven’t showered in fucking days, and your alpha is going out of his fucking mind with worry. So I’ll say that again, what the fuck do you think you are doing?”

 

Sam looked away, shame filling his features. “I can’t look at him, Dean. At night I dream of a little boy that looks just like him and it’s just painful to look at him. I know I’m not the only one suffering, but I can’t bring myself to talk to him about it or let him see how much I’m hurting inside. I can’t let him know that even though I know it’s not his fault, I blame him for our baby dying.”

 

Dean froze his eyes growing large before he snapped into action, violently shoving Sam back into the room, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the smell.

 

“Listen here, Sammy, it is not that man’s fault that his brother is screwed to hell and tried to ruin everything. I can tell you, Gabriel tried his damned hardest to save the both of you. I also can tell you he’s beating himself to hell inside for not protecting what he loves, especially since he’s an alpha.”

 

“So I’m telling you now that you are going to get your shit together, go take a shower, shave your face because you look like a fucking mountain man, and you’re going to help me clean this fucking house. Do you understand, Sam?”

 

It wasn’t a question and Sam knew it wasn’t, so his brother just nodded, turning to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Dean sighed heavily, looking around the room and went off to find everything they would need to clean it.

 

~~~~~~

 

Sam climbed into the shower, letting the scorching hot water scald his skin. He let out a slow shaky breath, and the tight pain in his chest from shutting out Gabriel for so long throbbed angrily and painfully. Sam rubbed at his chest, absentmindedly wondering if he were to let go right now, would Gabriel feel everything Sam felt inside.

 

It wasn’t like Sam planned to keep Gabriel out forever, but he needed time to cope. He didn’t even know if he could still carry children, and he was honestly afraid to ask. Sam knew Gabriel slept outside their door on the floor every night, just as he knew Gabriel went to his job a few hours a day just so he could continue providing for Sam. Another wave of guilt came over Sam for pushing Gabriel out. He knew his alpha loved him and would do anything for him, but when Sam went to sleep at night, a little boy with blond hair smiled up at him whiskey eyes burning with curiosity just like his father’s. The image of the little boy he would never meet was painful to see.

 

Looking at Gabriel that first morning from being home sleeping restlessly outside the door, Sam had wanted to give in. He wanted to let the wall drop and fall into the alpha’s arms and have Gabriel rock him to sleep keeping him safe while he slept. But to Sam’s horror the image of a little boy sitting next to Gabriel who looked exactly like him smiled up at him laughing the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. So when Gabriel awoke and looked up at Sam with those amber eyes he couldn’t let the wall down. He couldn’t let him know that he blamed Gabriel for the death of their child.

 

Sam let out a heavy sigh and washed his body and hair, thoroughly pushing all thoughts away. He shaved the beard that had grown thick on his face and walked out of the bathroom in a towel to see Dean had cleaned most of the room already.

 

Dean looked up giving him a once over, nodded, and went back to picking up all the clothes strewn across the room throwing them into a hamper. When they finished cleaning the room there were fresh sheets on the bed, the room was aired out, and everything was spotless. Dean had gone downstairs to make food for the two of them.

 

Sam stayed in the room sitting on the freshly made bed and waited. When Sam heard the front door slam and the sound of Gabriel’s voice reached Sam’s ears he tensed. His chest contracted tightly, stealing the breath from him. Sam knew if he didn’t open the bond soon that it could permanently damage their connection maybe even destroy the bond, just as Lucifer had tried to do.

 

"He's up there, door open this time, so go talk to him. Don't look at me like that; get your ass up there, alpha! I’ll deal with the groceries."

 

Sam heard the heavy footsteps trudge up the stairs and his insides clenched.

 

"Sam?"

 

Sam looked up, smiling at his alpha weakly. "Hey, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel looked at Sam as if he were a ghost, as if he couldn't really believe he was seeing him. Suddenly, Sam was tackled back onto the bed, Gabriel pulling him tightly against him. Sam slowly wrapped his arms around Gabriel, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

 

"I was so worried, Sam."

 

The bond in his chest tightened to the point he whimpered in pain. Gabriel stiffened immediately and pulled away from him searching his eyes. "Sam? What's wrong?"

 

Sam shook his head. "It’s the bond, the pain is getting worse."

 

Gabriel shook his head. "Sam, you can’t keep me out, if you do… Lucifer would have won, because our bond will break. It’s going to break that’s why it hurts so much Sam, you're breaking our bond.”

 

Sam shook his head, pulling Gabriel back against him. “I don’t want to break it Gabriel, I don’t I just don’t want you to feel what I’m feeling.”

 

Gabriel pulled away and cupped Sam’s face in his hands. “Sam, I’m your mate. I want everything about you. Your thoughts, your dreams, your emotions, all of it. When I bit you, I sealed myself to you forever, I don’t want anyone else, just you.”

 

Gabriel reached back into his pocket pulling out a little red box. “I want you to know, I’m not going anywhere for better or for worse I’ll be here. Sam Winchester, I love you, you’re my whole world and even though we’re already kind of stuck together forever, I want to make it more official. Kiddo, will you marry me?”

 

Sam eye’s filled with tears as he began nodding quickly, any words he had caught in his throat. Gabriel smiled, an insane amount of joy filling him that he wished he could share with Sam. He took Sam’s hand and placed a simple metal weaved silver band on his finger.

 

“We’re forever, kid, but you have let me back in now.”

 

Sam nodded frantically, still crying. “I will, Gabriel, I promise, just wait ‘til Dean’s gone.”

 

Gabriel nodded, he’d forgotten all about the alpha down stairs making sandwiches for the three of them.

 

“Is the chick flick moment over?”

 

They both turned to look at the door where Dean was juggling three plates of sandwiches.

 

“Sammy, why are you crying?”

 

Sam held up his hand for Dean to see the silver band on his hand, which Dean stared at stupidly for about a minute. “You’re getting married?”

 

Gabriel snickered. “Dean, I’m already bonded to him, marriage was kind of the next step up don’t you think?”

 

Dean grumbled, setting their plates on the bed. “He’s my little brother I’m never going to be okay with the thought of him getting married.”

 

Dean sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. “Gabe, you stink.”

 

Gabriel chuckled and stood up. “I’ll take that as my cue to leave and take a shower.”

 

“Gabriel, you should eat something.”

 

“I’ll eat the sandwich after my shower, Sam, it’s fine.” Sam watched Gabriel go, the feeling in his chest yanking painfully as he moved further away.

 

"So, I’m assuming you two worked it out, you know, considering he popped the question." Dean said through a mouthful of food.

 

Sam nodded, smiling as he looked down at the ring on his finger. "We did, and part of me wonders how long exactly he’s been carrying this around, but it really doesn’t matter. I said I'd let him in when you left, though, it’s probably going to be very emotional, and I don’t think any of us want you there for that."

 

Dean continued chewing obnoxiously, nodding in agreement. "But, are you actually going to let him in, or is that all bullshit to get him to leave you alone again?"

 

Sam glared at Dean.

 

"My chest feels like someone is digging a fucking knife into it twenty-four seven because I’m shutting him out, essentially tearing the bond to shreds ‘cause I didn’t want him to know what I was feeling inside. I didn’t want him to see the little boy I see. I needed time, Dean, to cope by myself, I’ve had that and in the process I’ve come close to ruining one of the few things I have left. I shut him out, making it harder for both of us to heal because I was selfish. I was wrong, and it still hurts that I will never be able to see the face of the baby I was carrying, but Gabriel’s my mate and he’s just as important. I realize that now, and I’m going to fix the mistake I made.”

 

Dean nodded, finishing off his sandwich. “I never told you, Sam, because I didn’t want you to know how much of a dick I really was in the beginning to Castiel. In the beginning, when Castiel was chasing after me, I let him because he was a good time. He understood some things about me, and I thought what the hell, I might as well feed his infatuation.”

 

“Then I started to realize he a little more than just a casual fuck companion. I was starting to like him more than just some casual fuck, and that’s not what I wanted, it had scared me. I tried to get Castiel to leave me, but he just wouldn’t budge. He told me, ‘I don’t care that you don’t want a mate, I just want you in any way you will have me.’ I wanted to smack him, but I settled for telling him he didn’t know me so he couldn’t say that. His response, damn him, was I couldn’t change how he felt for me. He was right, but for a moment there I almost thought he’d been wrong.”

 

Dean rubbed his neck nervously. “Castiel didn’t like suppressants, so when he miscounted the days and went into a heat while I was around, he asked me to stay. Hell, all I was thinking was that I was going to have an awesome week of sex, and then when it came down to it, I couldn’t control myself when he asked me to bite him. I was so mad at myself because I’d bitten him and that I had wanted it.”

 

“I was so pissed that when the knot went down I got up, threw my clothes on, and left. I’d basically told Castiel that I didn’t want him, and that it was his fault that we were mated. He shut me out of the bond. I know how much it fucking hurts. It hurts more for the omegas I know that, but the empty feeling inside that the alpha feels is almost just as bad. So I understand a little better than you may think.”

 

Dean stood, clapping Sam on the back. “I’m going to go, you two… I don’t know, have makeup sex or something.”

 

Sam smiled knowing that was Dean’s way of saying I care about you and I want you to be happy.

 

“I’m sure there will be a lot of that, I’ll make sure to call you and tell you _all_ about it.”

 

Dean fake gagged. “Please spare me, I don’t want to know about your sex life.”

 

“Come on now Dean, I have to get you back for all of those times I walked in on you and Castiel having sex, you fucking rabbits.”

 

Dean snickered. “We did have a lot of sex, but that doesn’t mean you have to tell me all about yours.”

 

“Trust me, he won’t be saying _anything_ to you about our sex life, if I can help it.”

 

Both Winchester brothers’ turned their head to the bathroom where Gabriel was leaning against the door frame, freshly shaved and in nothing but a towel that hung low on his hips.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, this is my cue to leave. Call me whenever you’re done… uh, making up.”

 

Gabriel smirked and waved at Dean as he walked out of the room, taking all of the sandwich plates with him. Gabriel pushed himself off the doorway ,stalking towards Sam, his muscles wet and taunt. The look in his eyes was completely predatory.

 

“So omega, ready to let me back in yet?”

 

Sam gulped, arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach before he nodded up at the alpha that pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of the omega.

 

“Sam, after you open back up to me, I want you to fuck me.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Gabriel almost laughed at the surprise on his omega’s face. “You want me to... what?”

 

Gabriel grinned. “I didn’t stutter, Sam, I want you to fuck my brains out as soon as you open that bond back up.”

 

Gabriel had never offered Sam to penetrate him before, and Sam had never asked him if he could. But Gabriel knew Sam had wanted to, and if the aroused look in his omegas eyes was anything to go by, he knew he was right.

 

Sam slowly nodded before closing his eyes, and Gabriel nibbled and sucked on the bite mark on his pretty omegas neck. Gabriel felt something nudge in his chest and he froze as everything came washing back into him. Gabriel gasped as Sam’s arousal washed over him as he groaned in lust, then everything Sam had been keeping to himself washed onto Gabriel.

 

His chest tightened painfully with all the guilt and blame that coursed through him. “Fuck, Sam.”

 

Sam tightened his hold around Gabriel when he registered that the blame was on Gabriel. Gabriel stiffened in the omegas arms. “I already blamed myself, but to know you blame me too… Fuck, Sam, I’m so sorry.”

 

Sam took Gabriel’s face in his hands, forcing the alpha to look at him, wiping away his tears. “Gabriel, don’t, it’s not either of our faults. It was Lucifer’s, I know that, and you know that.”

 

“But you still blame me, kiddo.”

 

“Yes, Gabriel, I did, when I was consumed with grief, I blamed you. Luckily, I have an amazing alpha and an amazing brother who can pull my head out of my ass. No, I’m not over it, and I don’t think I ever will be. That doesn’t change the fact though that you’re more important than my petty blame.”

 

Gabriel sighed. “Yeah, okay, Sam.”

 

Sam smiled and started kissing Gabriel slowly, exploring Gabriel’s mouth after so long apart. Gabriel preened under the attention, soaking in all of the love and joy being pushed through the bond.

 

Gabriel moaned as Sam sucked on his bottom lip playfully, grinding his hips on the alpha’s.

 

“Want you so bad, Sam. Please, baby, I need you inside me.”

 

Sam shuddered above him, breathing heavily. “ _Fuck,_ Gabriel, you don’t know what you do to me.”

 

Gabriel grinned, bucking his hips up against Sam’s, flooding the bond with his need.

 

“Oh Sam, I think I know _exactly_ what I do to you.”

 

Sam growled, pulling the towel completely off Gabriel before stripping off his own clothes. Gabriel raked his eyes down his omega’s body, his eyes lingering on Sam’s heavy erection.

 

“Gabriel, you sure about this?”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, making grabbing hands. “As long as you don’t go in dry, kiddo, I should be fine.”

 

Sam laughed, rolling his eyes at the alpha before reaching behind himself only to bring his hand back around covered in slick. Gabriel groaned.

 

“Fuck, Sam, are you going to open me up with your own slick?”

 

Sam grinned, running his slicked up hands over Gabriel’s pretty pink hole teasing the entrance. Gabriel groaned, “Sam please just get on with it already.”

 

Sam chuckled. “So eager, but all I can think of is all those times you were a tease.”

 

Gabriel growled. “Shit, I knew you would get back at me for that.”

 

Sam snickered, continuing to circle Gabriel’s hole as he leaned over him with one arm, holding him up above his mate. “Can you believe you wanted this?”

 

“I want you, Sam, that’s all that matters. I’ll take the teasing as long as I have you.” Gabriel stared up into those hazel eyes he loved so much, and when Sam’s lips dove down to meet his, was when Sam pushed the first finger inside him.

 

Gabriel gasped into the kiss before moaning into it. Sam smiled against his lips. “Is this what I sound like?”

 

Gabriel laughed. “Nope, you sound much more wanton and porn star-y.”

 

Sam snorted, pushing in a second finger suddenly, pulling a sharp hiss from Gabriel. Gabriel liked the burn of the stretch and he pushed back onto the fingers grinning up at the surprised look on Sam’s face.

 

“What can I say, I like a little pain.”

 

Sam huffed out a laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Sam slowly worked him open, showering his body in kisses and licks. He paid special attention to Gabriel’s nipples, making sure to keep eye contact with Gabriel as he sucked them to hardness.

 

Sam pushed a third finger in as he kissed his way down Gabriel’s taut stomach, pausing just above Gabriel’s tip, blowing air on it lightly. Gabriel hissed, jerking his hips up, moaning as Sam’s fingers massaged into his prostate.

 

“Fuck, Sam, please.”

 

Gabriel heard Sam chuckle before the wet heat of his omega’s mouth enveloped his cock, sucking lightly at the tip. Gabriel groaned, bucking his hips up into that perfect mouth, feeling as if he was already about to lose it, his stomach filling with white hot heat.

 

“S-Sam, I’m going to…” Sam sucked hard and wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Gabriel’s cock, stopping his orgasm. Gabriel growled in frustration, his claws biting through the sheets and into the mattress.

 

Sam popped off Gabriel’s cock with a sly smile. “Soon, alpha.” Gabriel groaned in disappointment when Sam pulled his fingers out of him, reaching back to his own slick filled hole to lubricate his cock before pushing in without warning into Gabriel.

 

Gabriel moaned loudly, verging closely to a scream as his omega pumped into his tight hole, hitting his prostate with every stroke. “Fuck, Gabriel, you're so tight, it feels so fucking good, alpha.”

 

Gabriel gasped as Sam pinched his sensitive nipples, moaning out when his omega’s mouth landed on his, kissing him roughly. Leaning on one hand, Sam reached down between them, jerking Gabriel’s cock in time with his thrusts, keeping eye contact as he did so. Gabriel’s body heated under his omega’s lust filled stare, his skin flushing red under the scrutiny.

 

“I’ve wanted you like this for so long, Gabe…” Gabriel groaned, pushing himself back onto Sam’s cock. Sam had never shortened his name before, and it sounded so good on his omegas lips.

 

“I’ve wanted it too, Sam, been thinking about this since you got pregnant. All those hormones you were producing, fuck, made me so horny all the time.” Sam’s eyes flashed with longing, and he closed them as he picked up the pace, drilling into Gabriel’s prostate mercilessly and jerking his cock quickly.

 

“Fuck, Sam!” Gabriel screamed out his lover’s name as he tumbled over the edge, tearing his omega’s own orgasm from him as the alphas muscles clenched around his sheathed cock.

 

Sam collapsed on top of Gabriel, both breathing heavily against the other. When Gabriel could finally open his eyes and function he maneuvered Sam into the crook of his arm while reaching down for the blankets they had pushed down at some point during the sex they’d just had. Gabriel contemplated getting up and getting them a wet cloth, but when Sam snuggled in close to him and uneasiness radiated through the bond, he paused waiting for his omega to speak what was on his mind.

 

“Gabriel… I never asked because I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know the answer, but can I get pregnant anymore? I mean… can I even give you children anymore?”

 

Gabriel forced the omega to look at him smiling softly. “You can still birth children, Sam, we can start again as soon as you want to baby. We can still have a baby Sam.”

 

Gabriel’s heart filled with joy as Sam’s face lit up with happiness the omega burying his face in the alphas neck, silent tears of happiness dampening their skin. Gabriel nuzzled Sam’s hair, breathing in the scent of his omega, and for the first time in weeks, he felt that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So marriage is happening, and I made everything better! So tell me, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Wanna tear my hair out? Let me know it the comments below!


	11. An End For Others, A Beginning For Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam continued his researching job and started watching over Dean and Castiel’s kids during the day while they worked in Dean’s auto shop. As it looked now, things were working out for all of them, but this trial had been weighing heavily on Gabriel and Sam for a long time. Gabriel had left a week ago to go to a conference for his job seeing as he was quickly recognized as the better omega doctor in the downtown hospital where Castiel had given birth in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance I want to say I'm sorry for this being a bit of a short chapter, but the next chapter (and most likely the last, 99.9% sure that it's the last) should be ridiculously long. Anyway's, I hope you enjoy, and I hope this answer's a lot of question's you guy's have been having. If not let me know in the comments. So because I just finished this chapter I wanted to get it out to all of you, this chapter isn't beta'd. As soon as HalaSige is done with it I will update it with all of the corrections. All other ten chapters have been beta'd by her. For the last chapter I will have it beta'd before I post it to all of you so you have the finished score in complete mastery.

~~~2 Months Later~~~

 

Sam paced around in the living room, watching the TV, waiting for the verdict on what would happen to Lucifer and Crowley. Michael had claimed he had been undercover, trying to catch Crowley in the act of breaking bonds and selling off omegas to the highest bidder. It was a load of shit, but the police bought it.

 

Lucifer, on the other hand, was being charged with kidnapping and attempted bond breaking. Crowley was ratted out by both Michael and Lucifer slapping him with the charges of attempted bond breaking, and the murder of Sam’s unborn child, along with Omega Trafficking from an on going investigation. Sam’s insides clenched everytime he thought about his baby, but he had been doing much better lately.

 

Sam had asked Gabriel if they could try again immediately after they were cleared to do so from the doctor. Gabriel had been hesitant at first, but soon gave in to what his omega wanted,he himself finding that he also wanted to try again for another.

 

Gabriel started to go back to work full time once Sam had opened back up to him. He had been apprehensive at first, not wanting to leave his omega alone after what had happened last time. Sam reasoned that with Lucifer and Crowley being held in a prison before their trial, he would be fine to stay home alone.

 

Sam continued his researching job and started watching over Dean and Castiel’s kids during the day while they worked in Dean’s auto shop. As it looked now, things were working out for all of them, but this trial had been weighing heavily on Gabriel and Sam for a long time. Gabriel had left a week ago to go to a conference for his job seeing as he was quickly recognized as the better omega doctor in the downtown hospital where Castiel had given birth in.

 

Sam remembered talking it over with Gabriel, how he felt that the hospital really didn’t have a choice in the matter about taking on more omega doctors after so many instances where an omega wasn’t able to be treated, because no one knew how beyond the basics. If Sam was honest, he was relieved that Gabriel had applied there, the omegas who couldn’t afford to go to a hospital with proper care for their needs would have someone who knew what they hell they were doing.

 

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when one of the twins started screaming from inside their playpen. Both had just gone down for a nap about an hour ago, and to pass the time Sam, had been watching the TV anxiously to find out the verdict. Sam walked over, picking up Mary and holding her close against his chest, bouncing her lightly.

 

“Shh, there, there you’re okay.” The thing about Mary is she loves to be held, where as Adam already likes to crawl around everywhere getting into everything and anything. Both have fine blond hair, but the truly interesting about his little niece and nephew are that their eyes are two different colors. One bright blue eye and the other a deep green.

 

Mary had stopped crying and looked up at him with those beautiful eyes while reaching up with a small hand, resting it on his cheek lightly. Sam smiled and rested his own hand over hers.

 

“Uncle Sam loves you very much.”

 

Mary smiled brightly, gums and all, making Sam laugh. Sam thought of the pregnancy test he had bought last night that was sitting in his bathroom. He had been feeling sick randomly throughout these past couple of days and considering Sam’s last heat had been about four or five weeks ago he hoped like hell that this was ‘morning sickness’ and not some random bug.

 

The sudden increase of noise from the TV brought his attention to the screen to see a reporter talking loudly to be heard over the crowds roaring.

 

“ _It’s been confirmed, Fergus Roderick Macleod, otherwise known as Crowley, has been sentenced to life on accounts of Omega Trafficking, Attempted Bond Breaking, and murder of Samuel Winchester’s unborn child. Lucifer James Milton has been sentenced to 50 years for kidnapping and attempting to break the bond of Samuel Winchester and his mate Gabriel Milton with the possibility of parole. May Gabriel and his mate find peace in knowing no harm will come to them from these two menaces again.”_

 

Sam’s cell phone shrilled to life shaking him out of his blank stare at the TV. They were in jail, they couldn’t hurt him anymore. Sam laid the now sleeping Mary back down into the playpen before picking up the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Did you see the verdict?_ ”

 

Sam exhaled at the sound of his mate’s voice, smiling to himself. “I did. We’re safe Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “ _Of course we are Kiddo. I told you it would all work out._ ”

 

The relief was evident in Gabriel voice and Sam knew the alpha had been just as worried if not more about Crowley or Lucifer being able to walk out. Sam heard rustling coming from the playpen and he peaked over to see Adam trying to roll over to push himself up. Sam laughed at the annoyed look Adam had on his face that looked exactly like the look of annoyance on Castiel’s face when Dean uses a reference he doesn’t understand.

 

“ _What’s so funny_ _,_ _Sam?_ ”

 

Sam laughed again when Adam made grabby hands at him only for his annoyed look to deepen when Sam didn’t pick him up.

 

“Adam was trying to roll over and his face looked so annoyed, like when Cas get’s annoyed when Dean uses references he doesn’t understand. It’s the exact same face.”

 

Sam knew Gabriel was smiling, even though he couldn’t see it, when a spark of joy flashed in his chest that wasn’t just own. “ _Tell the twins I miss them and I love them._ ”

 

Sam smiled to himself his thoughts going back to the pregnancy test upstares. “Sure thing. I miss you, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel sighed. “ _I miss you to_ _o,_ _Sam, I wish I could come home earlier, but they insist I stay for the whole two weeks to re-brush up on my training. It’s complete bullshit._ ”

 

Sam chuckled. “Well babe, I’ve gonna go. I need to get Adam out of the crib before he starts crying. I love you.”

 

Sam could picture a soft smile on Gabriel’s face that backed up the pulse of love the came through the bond. “ _I love you to_ _o,_ _Sam, I’ll talk to you soon._ ”

 

“Goodbye, Gabriel.” Sam hated saying the goodbyes, because even though he knew it wasn’t forever he still didn’t like saying it. He set down his phone and picked up the struggling Adam, shushing him as he set the squirming boy down. Sam changed the channel of the news to a movie that he couldn’t really focus on his thoughts returning to the pregnancy test.

 

Sam checked his watch. Castiel, never one to be late, would be there in five minutes, which would make it 5 o’clock by then, to pick up the kids. Which translated to Cas would be here to bullshit with Sam for an hour till Dean got off. On cue, five minutes later, a knock sounded at the door. Sam picked Adam up and walked to the door, opening it wide.

 

“Adam, look who it is!”

 

Adam smiled and made grabby hands at Castiel who lifted him away from Sam, holding his son close. “Hello Adam, did Uncle Sam take good care of you?”

 

Adam just continued smiling and Sam snorted. “Come on in, Cas.”

 

Castiel smiled, tapping Adam lightly on the nose as he followed Sam in the house. When the entered the living room, Sam excused himself making a mad dash to his bathroom, not being able to hold his curiosity in any longer.

 

Much like last time, the three minutes he had to wait were agony, but when the little blue positive sign finally showed up, all Sam could do is stare at it in disbelief. Sam set the pregnancy test down on the countertop and walked downstairs to see Mary had woken up and Castiel was playing with both of his children.

 

Castiel glanced up when Sam walked in the room and cocked his head to the side, “Sam? What’s wrong?”

 

Sam shook his head. “Nothing, I’m pregnant again. Cas, I’m pregnant.”

 

Castiel stared in shock at Sam for a moment or two before launching himself up and hugging Sam.

 

“Congratulations, Sam.” Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel tightly, joy radiating inside of him like a fire. He was going to have another baby.

 

Castiel pulled back, grinning. “So, how are you going to tell Gabriel?”

 

~~~1 Week Later~~~

 

Gabriel couldn’t wait to be home. Sam had been sending him all kinds of hot and inappropriate messages all week, giving him boners randomly while in the training. At night his omega would call him, begging to be filled, wanting his ‘Master’ to come home and fill him up again and again. Gabriel shuddered at thought, impatient for his taxi driver to speed it the hell up and get him home.

 

As soon as the taxi pulled up to his home, Gabriel was out of the car, giving the taxi man his money, and grabbing his bags from the trunk. Gabriel opened the door, quickly dropping his bags as soon as he walked through the threshold glancing around the front entrance of his home.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel called out, sniffing the air to find a new scent mixed in with his lover’s. “What the hell?”

 

Gabriel locked the door and climbed up the stairs, searching for his omega and the new scent eagerly. When Gabriel opened the door to his room, what he found was not something he was expecting.

 

His beautiful, clever, and very seductive omega was done up in a dark navy blue harem outfit. Sam smiled up at him through the navy blue face veil from his place on the bed. “Master, you came home.”

 

Gabriel’s cock jumped at the deep gravelly tone of his omega. “Sam, what are you doing?”

 

Sam stood from the bed, his slightly see-through navy blue harem pants hanging low on his hips, and the silver coins on Sam’s white hip scarf jangled with every step he took. His shirtwas a transparent navy blue chiffon bell sleeve top that showed off his toned stomach nicely. When Sam stopped in front of Gabriel and smiled down at the alpha, turning his head to the side to show off the collar around his neck, Gabriel growled, his alpha purring with pride when he could see the silver collar with his name engraved on it in swooping letters.

 

Sam cupped Gabriel’s face and dropped the veil, smiling smugly.

 

“Welcome home, Master,” Sam said as he pressed his lips against Gabriel’s. Gabriel groaned into the kiss, wrapping his fingers into the omega’s hair, and pulled him deeper into the kiss, drinking in the taste of his omega.

 

When they pulled away for air, Sam gently pulled Gabriel in the direction of the bed.

 

“Come, Master, let me take all of your stress away after such a long trip. I’ve wanted you all week.”

 

Gabriel’s mouth went dry as he looked over his omega’s body, his eyes lingering on the erection he could see through the material of the pants. “Fuck, Sam, I know you’ve want me. You’ve reminded me everyday how much you wanted me.”

 

Sam grinned and climbed onto the bed, pulling Gabriel close. “Let’s get rid of these clothes, shall we, Master?”

 

Gabriel couldn’t agree more with this plan, considering his pants were painfully tight against his erection. Sam slipped the alpha’s shirt off then worked agonizingly slow with undoing Gabriel’s jeans, holding Gabriel’s gaze with lust blown pupils. Gabriel hissed at the friction as his pants fell from his hips. Sam’s eyes lit up when he saw Gabriel had gone commando for the day.

 

“Missed you so much, Master, felt so empty without you here to fill me up.”

Gabriel’s eyes flashed gold as the alpha in him roared with want. He pushed the omega back onto the bed climbing on top of the him while claiming his mouth. Gabriel nipped and sucked on his omega’s lower lip enjoying every little moan and whimper. He moved along Sam’s jaw, kissing and sucking, breathing in the new scent of his omega.

 

“Fuck, Sam, you smell so good and different.” Gabriel could feel the giggle Sam was trying to hold back. Grasping the alpha’s hand, Sam brought it down to his stomach while meeting Gabriel’s eyes, lust and excitement shining in their depths.

 

“Master filled me up with pups again.”

 

Gabriel’s nostrils flared in realization. His omega was pregnant. Sam’s scent… that was why it was different, he was fucking pregnant again.

 

Gabriel groaned, bucking his hips into Sam’s, kissing the omega beneath him frantically and tearing off Sam’s shirt with his claws. Gabriel sucked on the sensitive omega’s nipples, tugging the thin pants down Sam’s slim hips.

 

“Is that why you did all of this? Just to tell me you were pregnant again? All those messages, the phone sex, it was all leading up to this?”

 

His omega blushed and nodded. “Wanted to surprise you. I remember my Master once said he was into role play.”

 

Gabriel hummed, nuzzling Sam’s neck taking in his scent greedily. “You’re perfect, Sam, fuck, I love you so much.”

 

Sam nodded frantically. "Please, Master, want you inside of me. Been waiting for it for _so_ long. No matter how much I touched myself, it wasn't enough. I felt like I was in heat, wanting you so much all of the time. It was all I could think about. Wanted you to know about our pup, wanted you to know how you filled me up so good."

 

Gabriel groaned, bucking his hips against the omega's. "Gonna fuck you so hard Sam, you'll be feeling me for days."

 

Sam whimpered loudly. "Please, Master, I need you so much."

 

Gabriel reached down, feeling Sam's slicked up hole already open and dripping for him.

"Fuck, Sam, so beautiful. You drive me wild with want, every text you sent me got me so riled up. Wanted to fuck you so hard for so long, Sam."

 

Sam groaned when Gabriel pushed his finger into him, suddenly finding his sweet spot almost instantly, and sucked on his neck, forming a dark bruise.

 

"Fuck, Master, please I already opened myself up, I _need_ you _now_ ,” Sam whined.

 

Gabriel bit down on Sam's neck, right under the silver collar, his alpha going wild inside him at the sound his omega begging for him. Sam cried out and Gabriel kissed the bite mark, lapping up the blood from where he broke the skin.

 

"Shhh I'm going to take care of you. I promise, I'm gonna fill you up so good."

 

Gabriel removed his three fingers from Sam's leaking hole and replaced them quickly with his almost painfully hard cock. Sam cried out, wrapping his legs around Gabriel's hips, pulling him further inside of the omega.

 

"Alpha, _move_!" Sam practically screamed at Gabriel’s slow place. Gabriel's alpha roared and a loud growl escaped his lips as he slammed into Sam with abandon, giving into the omega’s pleas.

 

"Fuck, Sam, you know just how to get to me. Make me want you so much. God, you smell so fucking intoxicating. I can _smell_ the pup inside of you. Filled you up so good in your heat. Wanted to give you another pup. Wanted you to be so happy.”

 

Sam groaned loudly pushing down to meet everyone of Gabriel's thrust. "Master... Ngh... _Alpha,_ please touch me. Fuck, wanna cum so bad."

 

Gabriel cursed, reaching down and grasping his omega’s cock in his hand, matching the brutal rhythm of his hips. "Fuck, Sam, cum for me, right now, that's an order."

 

Sam's entire body seized, his alpha's order washing over him as he came violently, clenching around Gabriel's cock, screaming the alpha’s name loudly. Gabriel cursed as his knot expanded, locking him and his mate together. Gabriel rested his head on his omega’s chest, breathing heavily, before glancing up at his mate who smiled down at him.

 

“So, you’re definitely into roleplay.”

 

Gabriel grinned. “You know it, baby. Hey, maybe next time we can do pirates. I bet you’d be sexy as fucked dressed up as a pirate.”

 

Sam laughed, wrapping his arms around the alpha and nuzzled his face into Gabriel’s hair. “I’m glad you’re home, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel smiled to himself, kissing his omega’s chest lightly as his eyelids became heavy. “So am I, Kiddo, so am I.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love those harems. So how'd I do? Did I answer a bunch of your questions? Was that sex scene as awesome as I thought it was? Give me the feedback down below!


	12. The Past Comes To Light, and The Future Is Planed For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel could feel Sam’s happiness through the bond and Gabriel took it all in and smiled happily to himself. He felt at peace for the first time in years, here in his hometown, with his mate, and with his rekindling faith. He didn’t want to leave in all honesty. Maybe he could talk Sam into staying for another month after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what was just going to be one final chapter turned out that it was going to be three more chapters. This one chapter has taken me over two months. I have put over 2 hours of research into it, and it honestly couldn't make up it's mind. I have changed this chapter over and over, and now we are it's mostly final score at 25 pages total. My beta, bless her heart, currently has the flu. I have read over this chapter again and again hoping to catch most of the mistakes. I guarantee that I did not catch all of them, so please go a little easy on me. I struggled so much with this chapter, and if it wasn't for the support of my friend Nikki aka Unam on Livestream, and the support of all of my friends on Livestream such as Aria Lerendeair, Gabrielsfeatherybutt, Why Not Sabriel, and all the others on there who cheered me on and told me to keep going. And to you guys, all of you who read my story and tell me that what I write is good, and that it is worth something. I thank you all so much and I dedicate this chapter and the next two after it to all of you. Thank you so much. Now that all my thank you's are out of the way, I will talk about this chapter a little bit. Priest James is Priest Jim. I don't know if all of you know, but James shortened is Jim. I don't know why, it's like someone named Richard being called Dick how the hell do you get Dick out of Richard, nobody knows. I never really went into Gabriel past as a child I talked briefly about how his parents are murdered, but here I go into more depth about what Gabriel's childhood consisted of and how him being called 'Loki' was for a reason. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought about it. The next chapter after this is the wedding, and with the wedding I will have pictures for you to look at that I used as inspiration and I will have a music playlist I listened to while writing it. So lot's of stuff to look forward to.

Sam was hunched over wedding designs when Gabriel walked in, wrapping his arms around his omegas neck. “How are things going?”

 

Sam snorted and smiled. “Better now that the Goomzilla has relented some power over to me.”

 

Gabriel huffed. “I’m sorry I just want this to be perfect.”

 

Sam smiled. “And it will be… as soon as you tell me where we’re going.”

 

Gabriel smiled against his neck that he had been nuzzling and kissed it lightly. "I suppose I can't keep it from you forever."

 

Gabriel sat down next to Sam taking his hand, thumbing the omegas silver band. "I have a cousin who lives in Iceland. She owns some land there from way back when, her family has lived on it for centuries. She cursed me out in Old Norse for hours when she heard I was getting married and she hasn’t met you yet, but she offered to let us get married there.”

 

Sam raised his eyebrows in shock. “You’ve got to be kidding me right?”

 

Gabriel frowned. “No, I’m being completely serious.”

 

“You want to get married in Iceland, on your cousin’s land. Dean’s going to have a heart attack if he has to fly on a plane to get to our wedding.”

 

Gabriel’s features darken. “I honestly don’t give a damn if he’s going to throw a temper tantrum over the whole damn thing. In the end it’s what you and I want, not him.”

 

Sam nodded tilting his head in thought and rubbing his hands over his 2 month barely showing baby bump. Gabriel’s eyes tracked the movement, and his heart filled with joy at the idea of their little one being with them soon.

 

“Can I see pictures of her land?”

 

Gabriel nodded grabbing his laptop and opening up his email. He clicked on a stream of emails between him and a woman named Anna. The first picture he pulled up was a woman with bright red hair and grey eyes. There was a large stone and wood house behind her, grass under her feet a dark green, and a forest surrounded her home.

 

“How many rooms does it have?”

 

“Five. Two master bedrooms and four other bedrooms. There’s room for us, Dean and Cas, and Charlie.”

 

Sam nodded motioning for Gabriel to show him the next photo. The next one was of the forest itself, and Sam had to admit that the place was looking beautiful so far. The next one was a small waterfall, then the next of what looked like a recently built large dance studio. Most of the walls were glass, and the structure was made out of wood. Sam wondered how it looked right now, with snow probably covering every surface. He thought it pry looked like a winter wonderland in those woods.

 

“That’s where we would have the reception in. Anna teaches people how to dance and had it built a couple of years ago. It should hold everyone we wish to invite.”

 

Sam nodded continuing his thoughts of it looking like a winter wonderland. He had to admit Anna’s land was beautiful, and he had always wanted to go abroad if he was ever to get married. Dean could sit through a couple of plane rides it wouldn’t kill him.

 

Sam smiled glancing at Gabriel. “I think Dean can handle a couple plane rides.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes lit up and he threw his arms around the omega. “This means a lot to me, my family has lived on Iceland for generations. I always thought if I was going to get married, it should be there.” he murmured into Sam’s neck. Sam smiled wrapping his arms around Gabriel in returning nuzzling his neck and taking in his scent.

 

“I can’t wait to see it, but we need to do it soon though. If I still want to be able to wear that dress I picked out for the wedding, it needs to be as soon as some time next month if possible.”

 

Gabriel looked up at him with a slacked jaw. “You’re wearing a dress?”

 

Sam blushed and stood up. “Yes,” he said softly as he walked over to their full body mirror in their room. He raked his eyes over his tall but thin and dainty figure. He had stopped working out when he had been mated with Gabriel, no longer seeing why he had to trick people into thinking he was a beta. He was surprised how quickly his body went back to being slim, and almost fragile looking. It didn’t look bad, it just looked very much like the other male omegas he’d ever encountered. Going through hard training ever since he was child, he had always had more muscle on him than he’d ever seen on any male omega.

 

Gabriel walked up beside him, and Sam glanced over at him smiling. “If my stomach gets any bigger I might not be able to wear it.”

 

Gabriel searched Sam’s eyes for a few moments before smiling brightly. “I’ll call Anna. Her and I will figure everything out and make it work.”

 

Sam smiled in appreciation leaning down to give his alpha a chaste kiss. “Thank you, as long as I have some say in it.”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “You have all the say in it love.”

 

~~~~~~

 

True to their word they need indeed ‘figured’ it all out. One week later Sam found himself on a private jet to Iceland with a binder full of all his requirements for the wedding that he was going to hand over to Anna. “How rich is your cousin exactly?”

 

Gabriel grinned, a glass of champagne in his hand as he sat down next to Sam rubbing his hand up and down his mates leg. “Well, she’s a millionaire, but then again, technically, so am I.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “It’s all sitting there, waiting for me to use it. Anna and I are what you call old money. It was my parents money, when they died everything was distributed out between the three of us. Surprisingly enough, my father left the house and estate to me. Any possessions my parents wanted to give to Michael and Lucifer they were given, otherwise everything stayed in the house. They also were given more money than me, but I never tapped into my inheritance except for college, and to help pay for the house we have now.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Where is the house you were given?”

 

Gabriel grinned. “It’s in Iceland, it’s where our honeymoon is going to be.”

 

“I thought you grew up in the US,” Sam muttered watching Gabriel closely.

 

Gabriel shrugged a dark shadow coming over his features. “No, I did not. Sometimes, I wish I had.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Anna’s home was even more beautiful in person than it was in pictures. The stone and wood looked nice against one another and the forest around it seemed to breathe with life even if everything was dead and covered in snow. Gabriel knocked on the door three times as they waited patiently for her to come open the door.

 

As soon as she opened the door, they were blasted with warm air. She grinned widely, throwing her arms around Gabriel speaking a language Sam had never heard before. Gabriel responded in the same language laughing. Sam was surprised when the redhead turned to him suddenly wrapping him up in a bone crushing hug.

 

“Sam Winchester, I’m so glad to finally be meeting you.” Anna said with a thick and heavy Icelandic accent.

 

Sam smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too.” Anna was a beta and lived alone without a mate. Gabriel said that she was asexual and in Iceland it was frowned on in society not to take a mate. Gabriel explained that Iceland was very much stuck to the ‘traditional’ ways of things even if most the world was rapidly changing.

 

“My English is not very good, at least, not in my opinion. I also apologize ahead of time if my Icelandic accent gets in the way of you understanding me.”

 

Sam shook his head smiling. “I’ll manage I’m sure, but Gabriel referred to it as Old Norse before.”

 

Anna glanced at Gabriel shaking her head. “It’s the same thing really, very little differences. Long ago, we spoke the language of the Norse, even held their faith. Then we integrated with other countries, took on some of the Gaelic language, and the Icelandic language was born. We also abandoned the Norse’s faith, and we took on Lutheranism, because we couldn’t just join traditional catholicism, that would be to easy. Although, there are some of us who still hold the old faith.”

 

Anna chuckled at Sam’s bewildered face and motioned for them to follow her inside. “Enough with the history lesson, please, come in. I’ll show you to your room.”

 

They followed behind her as Sam took the place in with awe. The floor was stone but covered in mats and rugs all throughout the place to hold back the chill of the stone. Almost immediately to the right there was a large living room filled with many chairs and couches all formed in one giant circle, a round table sat in the middle with what looked like a carving of an eagle on the face of it. On the wall in front of the round table there was a stone fireplace and a TV above that.

 

To the right through the glass hole in the door Sam could see a massive kitchen with a wooden isle for cutting and preparing meals for. The countertops were made out of some kind of marble and the appliances all looked new. A wooden stove burner sat in the corner of the room with a pot sitting on top of it. The smell of broth and the faint smell of bread hit Sam’s nose with an intoxicating flavor.

 

They continued on down the hallway, Sam ignoring his suddenly ravenous appetite. They took a right at the end of the hallway, and Sam could see what he assumed was another living room of sorts tucked away at the end of the small hallway to the right. She stopped in front of a door that was parallel to another door that was next to the living room area.

 

“This is the room you will be staying in. It’s not one of the biggest rooms, but I figured your brother with his babies would need the extra room of the second master bedroom.”

 

Sam smiled. “It’s perfect, thank you Anna.”

 

She smiled before turning. “I’ll leave you to get settled, and I’ll get started on the rest of dinner. You must be absolutely starving.”

 

Sam nodded in agreement and Gabriel shouted after her, “Thank you Anna!” and she held up a hand to wave him off as she walked off.

 

“I like her.” Sam said smiling.

 

Gabriel grinned. “I knew you would kiddo.” Gabriel opened the door hoisting up their bags and walked in. Sam did the same and walked in, finding the room exceptionally large.

 

“This is not a master bedroom?”

 

Gabriel laughed. “Hardly.”

 

Sam glanced around the room in awe the canopy bed made out of light wood with lavender sheets and a grey comforter on top of it. The floor still made of stone but again mats and rugs covered the floor taking the edge off of the cool floor. The dresser and bedside tables were made out of the same wood as the bed, each carved into with the exact precision of someone who had been working on wood all their life, as well as the office desk tucked away in a corner of the room looking out a window. The bathroom had a large tub, and fairly large shower, granite countertops and a large mirror that reflected most of the bathroom.

 

Sam turned towards Gabriel smiling. “This place is beautiful.”

 

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “That it is, I’ll unpack our stuff. You should go see if Anna needs any help with preparing dinner.”

 

Sam nodded kissing Gabriel’s cheek before leaving the room and walking into the kitchen. Anna glanced up briefly, smiling in greeting and pointed her knife at a stool a corner of the room. “I know Gabriel sent you here to help, but I don’t need any. If you would like to watch though, you can pull up that chair.”

 

Sam nodded grabbing the stool and setting it down across from Anna as she worked on cutting up some meat on the middle island. She worked quickly and skillfully slicing the meat up into little chunks. “What kind of meat is that?”

 

“Deer, I hope that’s okay, I should have asked.”

 

Sam nodded. “That’s perfectly fine. Are you sure there is nothing I can help with?”

 

She shook her head. “Nothing I want you to do Sam. So, I have a cake tasting appointment set up for you and Gabriel tomorrow. Gabriel said you decided on the colors red and gold?”

 

Sam nodded surprised that she had gone out of her way to do that. “Yes we chose red and gold. We fought over it a long time. Who knew he’d be such a groomzilla.”

 

Anna laughed loudly her whole body shaking. “I like American tv shows, and I’ve watched a couple of episodes of that Bridezilla tv show. I doubt he is that bad, but that is just amusing.”

 

She smiled some more before wiping her hands off on a towel and set the meat aside grabbing a different knife and began cutting up vegetables like carrots, onions, and celery . “So, Gabriel told me you’re going to wear a dress.”

 

Sam nodded. “I don’t know why, but I just wanted to.”

 

Anna shrugged smiling softly like she knew a secret he didn’t. “Often, because male omegas having the build of a female even without the breasts of a woman, in this country, the males wore dresses. It’s not uncommon around here. I don’t know about over there in America, but here it is perfectly acceptable.”

 

Sam smiled looking down at his hands. “That’s good to know.”

 

They sat in silence for awhile while she finished cutting up the vegetables. When she started working on cutting up the potatoes she said nonchalantly, “So Gabriel tells me you are with child again. How far along are you?”

 

Sam’s hands moved and rested on his stomach. “About two months now, coming up on three.”

 

She nodded thinking. “I get why you’re doing the wedding so quickly then, if you’re wanting to wear a dress. You will be showing soon, especially if you are carrying twins.”

 

Sam chuckled. “I doubt I will be carrying twins. They are extremely rare in my mother's, and my fathers side of omega descendants.”

 

Anna shrugged. “It’s not impossible. Omega’s are made to carry more than one child.”

 

Sam was starting to see the influences of this place still being stuck in the past. Even though Anna went against the traditions of taking a mate, she still believed in some of the old ways. Sam nodded along though. “It’s possible.”

 

They stayed silent as Anna worked, putting everything she had cut up into the broth on the stove, adding spices here and there till the oven went off, and Anna pulled out freshly baked bread. Sam closed his eyes, his stomach groaning loudly and Anna chuckled. “When the bread cools you can have a piece. Dinner will not be done for another hour. Anyways, back to the wedding, I figured I’d go over some wedding plans with you tomorrow when you get back from the tasting. I’ll need that book of requirements, but it gives me some time to get some things together.”

 

Sam glanced at his hands suddenly feeling very emotional as he said, “Thank you Anna, for everything. I appreciate this.”

 

Anna smiled and walked around the island giving Sam a hug without touching him with her hands. “You’re family now, I’ll go to the ends of the earth for you if you ask me to Sam. Our family has lost our sense of loyalty over the years, I plan to keep it going.”

 

With that she pulled away from the hug, and went back to preparing dinner. “Go get Gabriel for me please, I want to see if he wants to add anything else to the broth.”

 

Sam nodded sliding off the chair and walking back to their room. He knocked once and walked in seeing Gabriel hanging up the last of their clothes into the closet. He looked up and smiled. “Hey there kiddo. Whatcha need?”

 

Sam walked forward into the room. “Anna asked me to get you. She said that she wanted to see if she should add anything else to the broth.”

 

Gabriel snorted shaking his head. “Of course she does. She’s a wonderful cook, but has no faith in her own abilities. Always wants someone elses opinion.”

 

They walked back together holding hands as an after thought on Gabriel’s part. When they walked into the kitchen Sam let Gabriel’s hand go as he strode up to the wooden stove grabbing a spoon on his way and cooling on the broth for a second before trying.

 

Gabriel turned smiling at Anna. “It tastes wonderful, it doesn’t need anything else.”

 

Anna shrugged smiling. “Just checking, there was once long ago you used to complain about what I could have done better with my cooking.”

 

Gabriel muttered something in Norse as he walked out of the kitchen and back towards their room presumably to put more things away. Anna chuckled and Sam look at her in confusion. “He said, ‘kiss my ass’. I believe is the literal translation.”

 

Sam smiled and shook his head gazing at the door in which his fiance had disappeared through. Anna and Sam chatted about nothing in particular as they waited for the food to cook. Sam munched on bread and mostly let Anna talk finding her accent to be very beautiful. When she finally deemed the stew to be ready, Sam helped Anna set up the table which really just translated to them sitting at one end of the giant table in the dining room with three placemats, bowls, and spoons. Anna hollered for Gabriel, telling him to come and bring the food in and serve it.

 

“God how large did your family used to be?”

 

Anna smiled sadly, finishing putting down her own plate. “My father used to tell me stories of how our family was so great that not even this table could fit all of them. We had been a strong clan once, strong enough to have two households. We were very mighty, but as fate would have it, one of our own would betray us all. A long time ago, when wars still happened between households, and Christianity was integrating itself into our lives, our second in command leader of our households, Lucifer, brought destruction on us all. He was a mighty leader, but he turned half of our family against the other. He almost won, but in the end, he fell along with half of our family.

 

“Lucifer, our Luci, was named after him. Their mother found what Lucifer did was strong, independent, courageous even, and named him after it. My mother thought it was a bad omen, I believe she was right.”

 

Just then Gabriel came walking into the room carrying the large pot of stew. “Ready to eat?”

 

They both nodded taking their appropriate seats and ate in relative silence. Afterwards they all said their goodnights, and they went back to their rooms to spend the evenings how they wished. Sam and Gabriel crawled into bed right away, the exhaustion of their flight kicking in at full force.

 

Sam nuzzled in close to his mate, just breathing in his scent as his eyelids became heavy. Gabriel kissed the top of Sam’s head, murmuring sweet nothings to him as sleep finally overcame the omega, and he dreamt of a little girl and a little boy playing together laughing.

 

~~~~~~

 

Sam woke slowly to a hot mouth on his neck and a hand jacking him off slowly. Sam groaned pushing his hips up into the touch, his eyes meeting the whiskey colored ones of his mate.

 

“Good morning Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel grinned. “It has been so far.”

 

Sam smiled and Gabriel surged in kissing the omega franticly. “You smell so good omega, make me want to fill you up again and again. Can’t wait for our pup to get here, so we can make more.”

 

Sam hummed, smiling softly while twisting his fingers into Gabriel’s hair, his hips thrusting up into Gabriel’s hand. “Fill me up Gabriel, I want you to. Please?”

 

Gabriel kissed Sam hard while pushing the omega’s legs up and shoving his own boxers down lining himself up. “God Sam want you-”

 

There was a loud pounding on the door followed by Anna’s voice. “Don’t forget you have the tasting in a little bit over an hour.”

 

Gabriel groaned rolling away from Sam and throwing an arm dramatically over his eyes. “This is what its going to be like having kids around isn’t it? Someone always interrupting.”

 

Sam snorted moving down the bed before swallowing Gabriel down whole. “Jesus Christ Sam!” Gabriel shouted sitting up all the way, looking down at the smirking omega who came off of Gabriel’s cock with a loud pop.

 

“I don’t want to hear you bitching all day about blue balls, so let me take care of you and then we can go shower.”

 

Gabriel huffed, chuckling before leaning back on his hands. “Yeah okay omega.”

 

Sam smiled and went down again sucking and swirling his tongue around his alphas sensitive head. He moved his hand down cupping and rolling Gabriel’s balls, preening when he drew moans from his lover. Sam sucked harder, running his hand down the part of Gabriel’s cock he didn’t have in his mouth, and rolling his balls with the other. It wasn’t long before his alpha was coming, shooting white strips into Sam mouth and moaning like a porn star.

 

Sam lapped up any cum he hadn’t swallowed and lightly squeezed his alphas knot. Gabriel took Sam’s hand away and pulled his head up gently, kissing him softly and muttering, “Thank you.”

 

Sam smiled and tugged on Gabriel’s hands. “Come on, lets go take a shower.”

 

“But you haven’t cum yet.”

 

Sam smirked. “You can jack me off in the shower, now let’s go before your cousin comes knocking again.”

 

~~~~~~

 

When they had finally left their room freshly cleaned and clothed, Anna was sitting in the kitchen reading a book and drinking coffee. “You know, these walls are not soundproof. I don’t care if you two go at it, but at least try and be quiet about it.”

 

Sam blushed looking down at the floor while Gabriel just grinned happily ignoring the comment entirely. “So, it’s at Alex’s bakery?”

 

Anna nodded. “She goes by Alexandria now, just so you know.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes but nodded, picking up Anna’s keys and walking out the front door. “Thanks for letting us use your car,” Sam said shyly.

 

Anna glanced up a knowing look on her face which just made Sam blush even harder. “Uhuh, as long as you two don’t have sex in my car, you can use it all you want.”

 

Sam’s eyes grew big and he shook his head quickly. “I wouldn’t ever have sex in your car, I’m sorry about this morning, I mean, I just…” Anna was laughing hysterically and Gabriel poked his head in grabbing Sam’s arm and leading him away from the laughing cousin.

 

“Don’t look so mortified Sam you’re a grown up, she’s just teasing you.” Gabriel chuckled opening the door for Sam before walking around to the other side of the car.

 

“You’ll like Alex, she’s owns one of the best bakery I’ve ever known.”

 

They drove in silence Sam waiting for the redness of his face to go down and they left the snow covered forest and went into the city. The city was tight, compacted, and had a feeling of togetherness that you really didn’t feel in American cities back home. Gabriel navigated his way through it with grace as if he had never left. They parked in front of a place that read, ‘Alexandria’s Bakery’ on the glass windows, the place lit up with golden lights, pre-made goodies sat in the window to be glanced at longingly. Sam took note of a little carved statue of someone sitting in the corner of the window display wondering what exactly it was.

 

Gabriel grinned at the sight, grabbing Sam’s hand and leading him in. The smell was wonderful, and intoxicating on the inside of the shop. Sam looked around at the cream colored walls, and the chocolate brown floors. Everything felt homey and warm in there. An woman in her early 50’s turned around smiling broadly as she took in who had came into the shop.

 

“Gabriel!” she rushed around the corner of the counter enveloping the young alpha in a bone crushing hug. “How are you my boy? It’s been so damn long.” Sam opened his eyes wide shock, not expecting her to speak English.

 

Gabriel hugged her back laughing. “I’m great Alex, just wonderful.”

 

She pulled back clasping his face in her hands as she inspected him closely. “It’s Alexandria now, but I will let it side with you. You seem to be fed well.”

 

Alexandria’s analytic gaze then turned on Sam sizing him up. “You are tall for an omega.”

 

Sam sniffed the air telling him that this woman was an alpha, who also happened to be kind of short. Sam smiled. “And you are small for an alpha.”

 

The woman snorted, but smiled. “I’m getting old in age, I’m not as tall as I used to be, nor as brash. Come, I look forward to seeing what you pick.”

 

“I can’t wait to taste them,” Gabriel said hungerly rubbing his hands together.

 

“Considering you two are having a wedding during the winter I stuck with winter flavors. Peppermint, chocolate, marshmallows, sugar cookies-”

 

“Mmm, sugar cookies, let’s try that one first,” Gabriel said excitedly.

 

Sam and Alexandria rolled their eyes, but they did, indeed, try that one first. Gabriel groaned as the sugar cookie cake practically melted in his mouth. “Oh my god that’s so fucking good. I want this one.”

 

Sam quirked an eyebrow at Gabriel. “You haven’t even tried any of the other ones.”

 

Gabriel shrugged holding up the fork with a piece of sugar cookie cake on it to Sam. “I’m telling you, this is the one. I don’t need to try another one.”

 

Sam huffed but took the bite from the fork refraining himself from doing the exact same thing that Gabriel did. The slight hit of lemon that wasn’t overpowering to the sugar cane in the cake made it worth every bite he could have ever taken. In all honesty he didn’t want to try any others either, already kind of sold on the first, but he wanted this to memorable. “That is really good.”

 

Gabriel grinned in triumphant and Alexandria rolls her eyes. “I’m just going to assume and say that’s the one you’re going to be having?”

 

Sam shook his head in determination. “No, we are trying all of them.”

 

Five other cakes, and five other arguments later, Gabriel got his way and they agreed to have the sugar cookie cake. “I have one request though, Alex.”

 

She looked up from her designs after hearing what the color theme of the wedding was. “And what would that be?”

 

“I want it to be fun fetti sugar cookie cake.” Alexandria busted up laughing while Sam just pulled a bitch face of epic proportions.

 

“Really Gabriel?” Sam panned out looking at his mate in disbelief.

 

Gabriel ignored the omega in favor of keeping his gaze on Alexandria. “Can you do it?”

 

She continued chuckling. “Yes Gabriel I can do it, all I have to do is throw sprinkles into the batter.” She turned back to her idea book then turned it to the them, a five layered cake with a gold feather like patterns covering the white frosting all around it traveling up the cake. There were roses delicately placed all around the layers adding to the delicacy of the cake.

 

Sam smiled. “It’s so beautiful.”

 

Alexandria grinned brightly. “I’ve only made it that once to take that picture, so it would be one of a kind.”

 

Sam looked at Gabriel to see the alpha watching him closely. “I think that design will be perfect Alex.”

 

Alexandria nodded picking up the book and snapping it closed. “Let me know the date Gabriel, and I’ll have the cake ready for you.”

 

Gabriel smiled bringing her into a hug. “Thank you Alex, you’re amazing.”

 

She smiled and Sam watched as she whispered something into Gabriel’s ear making him chuckle. “I will,” Gabriel muttered back to her before turning back to Sam, taking his hand, and leading him out of the shop, snow coming down heavily now.

 

Gabriel opened Sam’s door again, and when they were both in the car Sam asked hesitantly, “What did she say?”

 

Gabriel glanced over at him smiling. “She told me I better take damn good care of you.”

 

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Why would she say that?”

 

Gabriel grinned. “Because she likes you.”

 

Sam sat in thought the rest of the way to Anna’s home realizing he had never asked her who the statue was of in her window display. As soon as they walked into Anna’s house they were bombarded with wedding plans. Sam held up a hand to stop her endless questions as a sudden wave of tiredness hit him.

 

“I think I need to lie down for awhile, I promise after I have a nap I will sit down with you and go over all this okay Anna?”

 

She nodded her features full of concern. “Of course, um, I’ll just continue looking things over.” With that she turned, walking away from them, and Gabriel took Sam’s elbow leading him down the hallways and into their bedroom. Gabriel undressed Sam slowly, leaving the omegas boxers on before removing his own clothes down to his boxers. They didn’t say anything as they curled up next to one another, just needing touch and no words.

 

They were both scared because of what had happened so many months ago when they had lost their first child. The doctors said there could be some complications with the pregnancy because of the poison Crowley had put in to Sam’s system. Even though there hadn’t been any so far, they were both pensive, afraid that something was going to happen.

 

It didn’t take long for both of them to slip off into sleep, taking comfort from the other’s presence. The last thing Sam remembered was the soft spoken, “I love you Sam,” Gabriel said before Sam drifted off into blissful darkness.

 

~~~~~~

 

Gabriel gently woke Sam up from his nap smiling down and the omega as he rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked up at his alpha. Gabriel ran his hands through Sam’s hair softly. “Hey there kiddo, ready to go make wedding plans?”

 

Sam let out a hot sigh pushing into Gabriel’s hand and closing his eyes again. “Can you believe we’re going to get married?”

 

Gabriel smiled softly, leaning down and kissing Sam’s forehead lightly. “It’s hard to believe that I’m mated to this wonderful, beautiful, awe inspiring omega, who makes everyday I have worth living. It’s hard to believe that I will soon be a father with that same omega, and it’s hard to believe I will be married to that very same omega. I wonder all the time, how the hell did I get so lucky? Maybe Odin smiles down at me in favor, or maybe that’s just God trying to compensate for all the hell he has given me.”

 

Gabriel took in Sam’s beautiful smile wanting nothing more than to give him that smile every moment, of every second, of each day. “Well, whatever it was, I’m glad I’m with you,” Sam murmured reaching up a hand and cupping Gabriel’s face.

 

Gabriel sighed softly leaning into the touch, all the love, and all the joy was running through the bond and it was flooding them both mass amounts of happiness. Gabriel opened his eyes taking Sam’s hand away from his face and giving it a little tug. “Come on, let’s get you dressed and go make wedding plans. Anna has a proposition for us.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t ask any questions. Instead he picked up his earlier discarded clothes putting them back on slowly while looking at a carved wooden statue sitting on the dresser. Sam opened his eyes slightly in confusion when he realized it looked very similar to the one he had seen in the window of Alexandria’s shop. Sam motioned to it looking at Gabriel in confusion. “What is that? I saw one just like it in Alexandria’s shop.”

 

Gabriel glanced in the direction and smiled shaking his head and walked over to the wooden carving. “It’s Odin. King of kings. I made this for Anna when we were kids, and I had also made one for Alex as a way to show her faith without having to scream it out to everyone. On the outside my family had converted to Lutheranism just like everyone else, but on the inside we kept up with the Norse ways, just less violent for the sake of blending in.”

 

Gabriel brought the statue over handing it over to the newly clothed omega. Sam turned it over in his hands almost swearing that the statue was pulsing with some kind of energy almost like warmth. Sam frowned at it handing it back over to Gabriel, rubbing his hands together in discomfort. “Do you think that the Norse gods are real?”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam cocking his head in the same fashion Castiel would if he were confused. “I’m not really a man of faith Sam. I was when I was younger, and I experienced things I can’t rationally explain when I full on worshiped the Gods. I had strong ties with the God Loki, or so my mother would say, but so did Lucifer. Michael had ties with Thor. When Lucifer and I gave up on our faith, we lost our ties with the Gods, or so my brother said. But he too lost faith after so long being in the states.

 

“Being back home, I feel the old ways strongly. I can feel the pulse of Odin in this statue, but I don’t know if I fully believe anymore. I stopped thinking about the Gods for so long, I had forgotten many of our ways, even some of my own language. Who am I to say they are not real though? Who am I to say, that the Christian God isn’t real? I am not to say Sam, and so I shall let you make your own decision. Anna, will tell you that they are as real as you and me, and when the day comes we will all enter Valhalla with Odin, Folkvang with Freya, or Helheim. It is up to the Gods she will say.”

 

Gabriel walked over to the dresser, setting the statue back down in it’s original place. “Come now, let us go see what dear cousin Anna is going to offer us.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Gabriel led the way to where Anna was perched in the midst of all her ideas for the wedding in what seemed like chaos, but was perfect order to her. Gabriel knew she wanted Sam and him to get married in the old Norse ways. He knew it from the moment she offered for them to get married on her land. She had the sacred holy ground that they would have needed to get married on. It hadn’t been marred with the Christians new religion, or the belief of only one God. Gabriel saw many similarities with the Christian God and their own Gods. He wondered if it was easier to just have one, then to have as many as they had, but Gabriel didn’t feel a connection with the Christian God as he once did with his own Gods.

 

He would be surprised if they let him back into their good graces after so long of shutting them out. Anna would reach Valhalla, there was no doubt about that. She had kept the faith, and even though she had not married, and birthed no children, she was one hell of a warrior. That was just as good in the Gods eyes. If not Valhalla, she would go with Freyr into Folkvang.

 

Anna glanced up and smiled at them motioning for them to sit in the loveseat to the side of her. She ran a hand through her long red hair before throwing it up into a ponytail. “So, I was thinking, I know Sam you didn’t grow up in our faith, or any faith really, so I was wondering, if maybe it would be okay if we held the ceremony in the traditional Norse way. I’d teach you everything you need to know about it, and it’s not all that different from a Christian wedding.”

 

Gabriel snorted at that. “Oh Anna, there is a quite a bit of a difference between a Christian wedding and a Norse wedding. Christian weddings don’t slaughter goats or boars as offerings to their God.”

 

Anna glared at Gabriel while Sam just stared at them with wide eyes. “You seriously slaughter goats as offerings?”

 

Gabriel chuckled his eyes getting a dark hue to them. “Oh, that’s not all we sacrificed. If the means called for it we would sacrifice humans too.”

 

Anna’s glare deepened and Sam paled a bit. “That was a very long time ago Gabriel, we are a bit more humanized now.”

 

Gabriel fixed Anna with a stare. “You mean we’re dying out. I don’t even believe in this stuff anymore Anna. There’s no point in upholding the tradition anymore.”

 

Anna sucked in a breath, her eyes filled with a look that could murder. “You tell me now, in our homeland that you do not feel their presence. You tell me when you visited the sacred land last night, that you did not feel them there. Something so old and ancient calling out to you. Did you feel the old presence of the God that gave you his favor, Loki, standing next to you as you stood there staring at the shrine you and Lucifer crafted for him?”

 

Gabriel flinched slightly. “It’s just a feeling Anna, nothing more.”

 

“Then you are fool Gabriel, and they will not forget it, especially when you come to the gates of Valhalla. Do you think, Gabriel, that they will let in a son who refuses his own faith?”

 

There was a shift in the air, a slight chill that sent Gabriel to his feet and stalking out of the house, grabbing his old cloak of fur, and throwing it around his shoulder. His feet carrying him on the familiar path to the sacred ground. When he reached the clearing the sun was setting, casting shadows everywhere. He strode past the frozen waterfall and pool to the side where the large cave was holding many of their Gods statues. Tall, stoic, and beautiful they stood all looking down on Gabriel.

 

He turned towards the statue him and Lucifer had crafted together, Loki’s sharp and clever eyes watching him closely. Gabriel stared at him long and hard. “I’m no longer a trickster, I no longer deceive people, do you still lay claim over me when I no longer practice your ways? Do any of you still lay claim to me when I have forgotten you all for so long?” Gabriel shouted spinning in a circle to look at all of the statues. None said a word, still just looking at him with their ancient, old, eyes.

 

Gabriel collapsed before the trickster God his body shivering and silent tears running down his face as the struggle for faith roared inside him. “They will answer, you know, if only you were still open to listen.”

 

Gabriel sprung to his feet assuming a fight position as Priest James Murphy came in the front of the cave. “The Gods gave me a feeling, that a wandering son of theirs would be here tonight, and that he was in strong need of guidance. I think it’s safe to say with the tears that fall from your eyes, that you are very lost indeed.”

 

Gabriel lowered his stance. “Hello Jim.”

 

Priest James snorted. “I am still a Priest, whether you call me Priest James or Priest Jim is entirely up to you, but I still deserve my title regardless of your wavering feelings towards the Gods. I could give you an earful of how they feel about _you_.”

 

Gabriel finally let his eyes meet Priest James staring into his dark grey eyes that reflected the grey sky outside. “Still have the sight do you Priest Jim?”

 

Priest James nodded. “The Gods still give me the burden yes, I assume I will have it till they have a suitable replacement. Maybe if you got your head out of your ass, they would give it to you.”

 

Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head. “They wouldn’t give such an important task to someone like me.”

 

Priest James shrugged. “The Gods work in mysterious ways my boy, you know that. Anna told me what happened to Lucifer, for a boy so blessed by the Gods, he sure had it all taken from him.”

 

Gabriel sneered. “Is that not the way of Loki? To give and take everything away?”

 

Priest James eyes narrowed. “Watch your tone boy. That is the way with all the Gods, they take with one hand, and give with the other. Your brother abused what he was given and so have you, but many stick up for you and why, I have no idea. Loki has a soft spot for the underdogs it appears, because at this point, he is about the only one vouching for you. There are so few of us who still believe the old ways Gabriel, the Gods only have so many they look after.

 

“They are real, you know it, your cousin knows it, I know it, hell, even that omega of yours can sense it. Freyr was buzzing about it, took notice of your omega because of it’s fertility. Odin sensed it’s presence to, he gives his blessing on this wedding. Do you know what an honor that is Gabriel? To have Odin himself bless this wedding? It’s a slap in the face if you do not have the wedding in the Norse way.”

 

Gabriel scowled and swiveled on his feet stalking up to Odin’s statue. “Not everyone can hear the God’s as you do Priest. As a child I could hear the whispers of them in the trees, Thor’s mighty hammer beating on his anvil in a storm. I left here and I lost it all. The whispers, the hammer’s drum, the feeling of belonging. They withheld it from me when I left this land. Did they not, disown me then?”

 

A loud huff came from behind him, and a hand rested on his shoulder. “America belongs to the Christian God, Gabriel. If you had continued the practice, you would still have felt our Gods. They did not disown you, they just could not reach you. You’re home now, and in their very presence you still deny them. It is not them who disowned you, it is you who disowned them.”

 

Gabriel hung his head placing on hand on Odin feeling the drum and pulse of his influence. “How could I begin to ask for forgiveness, after so long of being absent?”

 

“Convert your omega, have this wedding in the Norse way, and teach your children our ways. The Gods will bless you with many children, and you and your omega will live long lives to see them all grow up and have children of their own. Then you both will pass in Valhalla to join the Gods. Convert as many as you can to our faith Gabriel, your name translates to the messenger of God does it not? Well, try being the messenger of _our_ Gods, and you will have been forgiven. Come, walk me back to my car, all these tells of the future have made me tired.”

 

Gabriel turned taking Priest James hand and licking the palm before leading the elder man out of the cave. A new sense of purpose filling him from head to toe. Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this full, it was surely before his parents died that he had felt this full with the Gods blessing.

 

Gabriel helped Priest James into the car, promising to see him again on the day of his wedding before turning to the house where his omega and cousin still resided in. Gabriel took a deep breath and made his way into the house to help his cousin convince his omega of the Gods he’d forsaken for so long.

 

~~~~~~

 

Sam stood from his seat about to follow Gabriel when Anna clipped out, “No. Let him go, he needs time with them, to find that part of him he lost so long ago.”

 

Sam sat down slowly watching Anna carefully. “Tell me about a Norse wedding.”

 

Anna smiled. “It’s a beautiful thing. I watched my eldest sister get married in our ways. She was beautiful, glowing with the Gods blessing. Freyr had even given them the blessing of fertility. Sadly, they both died in a car crash while she was carrying their twins. The Gods give plenty with one hand, but they often take away with the other Sam. They are fair Gods Sam, they give and take, you having no faith, you would compare them to life. We know though, they live and breath among us.

 

“Certain Gods if they feel strong connections to us, they will give generously to. Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael, all found Gods to connect with. Odin is fair to me, he doesn’t show particular ties with me, but he does grant me things for myself. I’m asexual, most of our Gods frown upon not taking a mate even if your sexual orientation is as different as mine. It is a curse for me, but Priest James says that the Gods often will give out such a difference, and give a gift such as what he has. The sight. Though I have not been given such a gift yet, I still am open for whatever the Gods have planned for me."

 

Sam nodded his mind racing. "Gabriel being called Loki throughout his school years, that wasn't by accident was it?"

 

Anna shook her head. "That's what Lucifer called him, Loki's little henchmen. The name stuck I suppose over there in America."

 

Sam nodded thinking about things closely. "So, in your weddings, do you pay certain respects to certain Gods?"

 

She nodded. “I'll explain it in order of how the wedding would pan out, but yes we pay certain respects of sorts to certain Gods. Our weddings always happen on a Friday, Frigga’s-Day. We would then exchange the dowries of the bride and groom. That doesn’t happen anymore today, but if you are to learn our ways, it is best you know everything. Our weddings always happen outside, it would have to be hailing bricks for us not to hold the wedding outside, and even then, some may chance it, because that is our way. The wedding is always held on sacred ground. Your next of kin will carry with them your sword, which you will present to your husband as a gift. I will give you mine, I will bear no children, so I have no need to hold onto it for them.

 

“Before the ceremony to gain the attention of the Gods, we will make a sacrifice of a boar for the God Freyr, to gain his blessing of fertility. Priest James will slit the boars throat and hold a bowl under the slash, collecting it’s blood. He will then place it on the altar, dipping fir twigs into the blood. He will then, in the hammer motion left to right essentially sprinkle or flick the liquid upon all who is gathered faces. This is done in order to confer the blessings the Gods give unto us. It is very important to make offerings to the Gods often, and especially in a wedding. You want to be fertile, to have children, to continue on the line. Freyr is not the only God of fertility, but I have a feeling it would be best to make the offering to him. Just a feeling nothing more, but it feels right."

 

"Do you not use the meat for anything else besides the blood?" Sam asked a little confused, but over all fascinated. 

 

Anna shook her head. “We are not wasteful Sam, the meat of the boar we will later feast on in the large feast we are to have after the fact. Norse weddings always have a great feast afterwards. But after the liquid is upon all of our faces Gabriel will present the sword of his father, which he will dig up from his grave, and present it to you, just as you will present your sword to him."

 

Sam opened his eyes in bewilderment. "He has to go rob his father's grave?"

 

Anna chuckled. “It's Norse tradition to send the man to the grave with his sword, and when the son is going to get married he makes the trip to pay his last respects to his father, and he will dig up the sword. You will exchange swords, place the rings on the tip of your new sword, and then you will swear to the Gods that you want to marry each other. Once you have done that you may take your ring off eachothers swords, and if you so desire, kiss one another. The crowd will exclaim happily, and we will all travel to the feast. Gabriel will lead you there, making sure when you pass through the threshold you do not trip or fall. It is a bad omen that would bring great misfortune if you fell."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. "Seriously?"

 

Anna rolled her eyes. “I know, that tradition seems kind of ridicules, but it's what we believe. Regardless of that, we would proceed to the feast. In traditional times, you would present Gabriel with a cup of ale mixed with a drop or two of blood from the sacrifice from that morning. The cup is wooden and has two handles on the side shaped as animals heads or tail feathers. I have Gabriel’s mother’s cup, it is tradition in their family to present the male in their family with feathers on their cup. I can have one crafted for you in not much time at all, along with a new sword to start off your bloodline with a sword of their own."

 

Sam thought about that for a second before nodding. "I would, like my own sword and cup, if that's not to much trouble."

 

Anna smiled. “It is no trouble at all Sam. Anyways, you would present your cup to him, speak a formal verse, and then he, if he chose, would make the sign of the hammer to consecrate the drink to the mighty Thor. He would then toast to Odin and drink. Passing the drink over to you, and you would toast to Freyr and drink. This would make you both as one in the eyes of our law and the Gods. Also traditionally you two would drink ale together formally over the course of a month, but considering you are with child, this once with ale will be enough. The Gods wouldn’t want us to damage the already existing pregnancy. They are very protective over there soon to be sons and daughters."

 

Sam huffed. "I already lost a kid once, I'm not so keen on doing it again."

 

Anna winced at that looking guilty as she continued on, not making a comment on what Sam had said. “We would then all feast together, and traditionally we would all celebrate for a week long. Over the years though, we have shortened it to a couple days. After all is done on the first day, the feasting and the celebrating come to an end. Someone, probably your brother, will take you to Gabriel’s home. Gabriel will then make his way on foot, all of us as witnesses following after by torch light to make sure he makes it to you and to your wedding bed."

 

Sam snorted. "You couldn't keep him from my bed, I doubt you would all have to follow him."

 

Anna laughed loudly. “Just wait for it though, it gets better. Charlie and Castiel will most likely come with you, to prepare you for the night ahead. On tradition, normally they would stick around to watch Gabriel take off your clothes to ensure that the deed was going to be done, but I think we can spare them that.”

 

Sam looked at her like he was appalled and blushed looking away from Anna briefly before he returned his gaze back on her so she would continue. She smirked happily. “Your dreams that night will be recorded, it is prophesied that the dreams you have that night will tell of how many children you will have, the fortune of your marriage, and the future of your descendants.

 

“In the morning you will be separated briefly again. You will be dressed in fine, snow white, linen cloth that very much resembles a dress or robe of sorts. It has long sleeves that will drape past your hands and come to a point. There is a hood on it too that you will wear on your head throughout the course of the day unless instructed by Gabriel to take it down. The bottom of the dress, around the sleeves, and around the hood will have red silk surrounding the edges. Golden thread will be what is used to hold it together to represent both of your colors."

 

Sam smiled. "It sounds beautiful."

 

Anna smiled back before it slowly faded and she had a slightly guarded look on her face. “Then, however long you wish to keep the celebrating going, is up to the both of you. You will then continue living your lives together, in whatever fashion you choose.” Sam did not miss her clipped tone there at the end suggesting she may not agree with how they live their lives.

 

“It sounds like a beautiful wedding Anna.”

 

She gave an attempt at a smile. “Yes, yes it would be. I didn’t think I would have trouble convincing you Sam, it is Gabriel I’m worried about convincing. I can already tell you will have a connection with the Gods, most likely Freyr. Gabriel shut out this part of him, replaced with a false sense of faith in a different God. Lucifer is the one who dragged Gabriel away from here and away from his faith. Michael stayed here, for awhile, before following his brother to America to become a man of the law, swearing to the Christians God his faith. They truly took on the Archangels they were named after.”

 

Anna hung her head, resting it on her knees. “I’m not a trickster, nor am I an Archangel. I’m just a man cousin, looking for his place in the religions that have claimed me.”

 

Both of their heads whipped around to look at Gabriel who was leaning up against the threshold. “Priest Jim got a feeling from the Gods that a wandering son of theirs was going to be at the sacred ground. He talked some sense into me I guess. I’m willing to have this wedding the Norse way, are you Sam?”

 

Sam smiled standing up and walking to his mate. “I’m here forever Gabriel, and I don’t mind joining your religion love.”

 

Gabriel smiled pulling his omega close and nuzzling his neck. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

Sam smiled. “You don’t have to thank me.”

 

~~~~~~

 

“A modern day Nordic wedding, I’m so excited! Okay, let’s go over all of this again. The groomsmen will have the champagne colored vests with the stripped champagne colored ties. They will wear white shirts and black suits. Gabriel will wear a black suit as well with a red vest, a red solid colored tie, and a white shirt. I’ve talked to the bridal place, they said they would be done with your dress by tomorrow and you can go into into your final fitting.”

 

Gabriel was shamelessly eavesdropping on his omega and his cousin’s conversation about the wedding. All of their guests were flying into Iceland on Gabriel’s expense on the next upcoming Wednesday and their wedding was on Friday the day after Christmas. Dean, Castiel, Matt, and Benny were coming up tomorrow for their fittings along with Gabriel’s and Sam’s.

 

“The bridesmaid will be wearing red dresses to contradict the groomsmen, but considering there’s just two of us, Charlie and I already have our dresses picked out and fitted. We have figured out the seating arrangement and the table placements. The flowers are red and white roses. Priest James is setting up everything in the forest that needs to be set up, I’m already working on getting the tables set up in the dance studio.”

 

Sam let out a large sigh. “I can’t believe this is almost here.”

 

Anna chuckled. “I never thought Gabriel would get married to be honest, so you are not the only one having trouble believing that this is happening.”

 

Gabriel could feel Sam’s happiness through the bond and Gabriel took it all in and smiled happily to himself. He felt at peace for the first time in years, here in his hometown, with his mate, and with his rekindling faith. He didn’t want to leave in all honesty. Maybe he could talk Sam into staying for another month after the wedding.

 

Gabriel stood, straightening out his clothes and hollered, “Permission to enter the living room.”

 

There was rustling of paper and then the sound of his mates voice shouting back, “Permission granted.”

 

Gabriel grinned rounding the corner and sitting on the arm rest next to his mate. “It’s 11’oclock. I think it’s time to call it a night.”

 

Anna rolled her eyes. “Please you stay up later doing God knows what to Sam on a regular basis.”

 

Gabriel laughed. “Exactly. Your cutting into my time with him on a more _intimate_ level.”

 

Gabriel chuckled as Anna made a disgusted face and Sam blushed a bright red. “Come on Sammy, time for bed.”

 

Sam followed behind silently giving Anna an apologetic look which she laughed at shaking her head. As soon as Gabriel shut the door behind them he was on his omega kissing him passionately.

 

Sam laughed pulling away and looked at Gabriel with a bewildered look. “What has gotten into you, not that I’m complaining.”

 

Gabriel just grinned happily. “I’m about to get married to the omega of my dreams. I can feel our pup growing inside you, and I know without a doubt I’m going to be the happiest man alive. That’s what's gotten into me.”

 

Sam grinned widely in return. “I love you Gabriel.”

 

“And I you, my omega.” Gabriel brought Sam down for another kiss this time a much more gentle one. “Come to bed with me Sam.”

 

Sam grinned. “You know I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, can you guy's believe this is coming to an end? I can't, it still mind boggles me. Let me know what you thought, if you liked it? Hated it? Or if you have any questions let me know in the comments below!


	13. God's and Claims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie scoffed. “You’re no fun. You’re supposed to get the cold feet and want to flee, and I’m supposed to calm you down and remind you why you wanted to get married in the first place.”
> 
> Everyone laughed at Charlie’s pouting. Sam just shook his head. “I’m already mated to him Charlie, of course I’m not going to get cold feet.”
> 
> Charlie huffed, waving her hand. “Technicalities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, soooooooooooo I'm back, but not with the wedding you were all expecting. When this puppy hit 28 pages I knew I needed to break the wedding up into two parts. This first part being everything leading up to the big day. It ends on the night before the wedding. The next chapter will be the wedding, and the chapter after that Sam's pregnancy and how ever many years later with how ever many kids they have and a happy happy ending. Exciting things happen in this chapter, we meet some Gods, hence the title. Um, the wedding playlist I will give all of you on the next chapter, but here is a link to some of the things I've described so far (http://lucilovessamwholovesgabriel.tumblr.com/post/118001090415/alright-these-are-some-of-the-reference-photos-i) in the next chapter I will give you the rest of the picture references I used. Sorry about the long wait. I plan on banging out the wedding within this month, hopefully. Other than all that, I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments!

Dean had never loved the ground so much in his life. They sat in first class thanks to Gabriel’s pocket, but Dean had been agitated and nauseous the entire time. Mary and Adam were good throughout most the flight, even though Cas had to hold Mary through most of it to keep her calm, and Adam was getting kind of fussy wanting to move around.

 

Over all though, they were great. It was Dean having the issues. Castiel would look at him with concern, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It helped a little bit, knowing that his mate was there with him, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling.

 

When they finally landed in Iceland, Dean was the first one up and out of his seat practically booking it out of the plane. He’d never been happier to see the ground. The flight attendants all gave him sympathetic looks as he bounded down the steps, and through their gate. He saw his brother immediately. He couldn’t miss that 6’4 moose.

 

Sam held out his arms while Gabriel had a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“I’m never getting on a plane again,” Dean muttered, giving Sam a bear hug.

 

“Sorry to break the news to you, kiddo, but you have to ride a plane back home.” Dean turned his glare onto Gabriel, and Gabriel returned it with a shit eating grin.

 

“Up yours, Gabriel.” Dean hissed.

 

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, calming the alpha almost instantly. “Gabriel, I’m going to have to ask you not to antagonize Dean on his fear of flying.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Fine, Cassie, whatever you say.”

 

Sam huffed, looking over at Gabriel. Gabriel rose his hands in defeat. “I’m sorry Dean-O. I won’t tease you about it again.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Now that all the pleasantries are aside, we’ll take you to Anna’s and she’ll watch the kids while we get fitted.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean murmured.

 

He was intensely curious about Anna. Sam had told him about how Anna and Gabriel were of Norse faith. Dean didn’t know much about the Norse faith, but Castiel had taken a religion class in college. He was able to describe some things about it to Dean. Castiel said that Norse Gods were very barbaric in nature, but there were many similarities between their Gods and the one God of the Christian faith over all.

 

_“I’m sure they’ve humanized over the years_ _,_ _Dean. If they hadn't, they wouldn’t have been able to survive over the years.”_

 

_“Yeah, I know, but Nordic faith, like the people who sacrificed goats and shit. People still believe in that stuff?”_

 

_Castiel rolled his eyes affectionately. “I haven’t personally met any who believed in their faith, but apparently they do still exist.”_

 

_Dean chuckled shaking his head. “Can you believe it? Sam is marrying into the Norse faith, he even believes that the Gods are real, said he felt their presence.”_

 

_Castiel reached out and put a hand on Dean’s face. “Just because you don’t believe in any religion, doesn’t mean he can’t.”_

 

_Dean smiled and leaned into his mates_ _’_ _warm hand. “Yeah_ _,_ _I know.”_

 

_“Just try and keep an open mind while we’re there_ _,_ _Dean, please? You don’t want to insult anyone, and your brother is going to be committed to this faith. Who knows, maybe you’ll find faith in this religion.”_

 

_Dean shook his head_ _,_ _chuckling. “Not happening, but I promise I’ll keep an open mind.”_

 

Dean shook his head out of the memory realizing they were now in Gabriel’s cousin’s car, the twins between himself and Castiel.

 

Castiel smiled at his mate who was watching him affectionately. “What were you thinking about?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Nothing important.”

 

Castiel shrugged, looking out the window, a moment of silence following before he murmured, “This place is beautiful.”

 

Dean looked out the window as well. They were in a forest, the ground and trees covered in snow, the light hitting the snow sending out the light of a thousand crystals. As cliché as it sounded, it was like they were in a wintery wonderland. Just like Sammy always wanted.

 

“That it is.” Dean agreed. Both Gabriel and Sam hummed in agreement in the front seat. The car grew silent, a calm and peaceful feeling spreading through the car. They were silent till they rolled up in front of Anna’s house. She was already waiting outside, her red hair glinting in the suns light, her smile radiant. She was beautiful.

 

They all climbed out of the car, Anna rushing forward before throwing her arms around Castiel first. “You must be Castiel, the blue eyed one. It’s great to finally meet you, all of you.”

 

Castiel’s eyes opened wide, wrapping his arms around her briefly. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

Anna pulled back, her smile blinding as she then turned towards Dean wrapping her arms tightly around him. “And you must be Dean.”

 

Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around Anna. “That I am. You must be Anna. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Anna pulled back, smiling brightly. “Come, come inside. I’ll show you to your room.”

 

They followed behind her quickly, Dean, Gabriel, and Sam carrying all of their bags while Castiel carried the twins. When they reached the second spare bedroom, Dean’s jaw… kind of had to drop. Sam wasn’t kidding when he said the room was large.

 

The room had a large king sized bed, an area set off to be a sitting area, and in the corner of the room there were two large cradles. There was an attached bathroom to it that could have been a room by itself.

 

“Damn, this place is huge. Sammy, I thought you said this was a house, this is more like a mansion.”

 

Anna chuckled. “A mansion has more than one floor and is impressively bigger than this. Gabriel’s home is a mansion. Three floors worth, even comes with a ball room.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Holy shit man, you never said you had a mansion.”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “You never asked.”

 

Dean turned towards Sam. “Have you seen his place yet?”

 

Sam’s face fell for a moment before it brightened up. “No, I’m not allowed to yet.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “... Why not?”

 

Anna spoke up quickly trying to defuse the sudden tension in the room. “It needs to be aired out and staffed. A three story mansion takes a lot of work and maintenance. We’re fixing it up and getting it ready. It should be ready by the night of the wedding.”

 

Dean could see the warning in Anna’s eyes and backed off. “So, when is this appointment?”

 

Anna looked down at her watch, the look on her face revealing she was relieved that Dean dropped the topic. “It’s in about 20 minutes. You all should probably head out. I’ll look after the little ones. Charlie, Matt, and Benny flew in earlier today. They will meet all of you there.”

 

Castiel looked a little hesitant about leaving the twins with Anna as he explained to her about their personalities, and what their schedules were. Dean could feel Castiel’s discomfort through the bond, making Dean shift restlessly, wanting nothing more than to go over and comfort his mate. Dean wanted to tell him that they didn’t have to go, but they really did need to go.

 

Sam noticed Dean wanting to be the alpha he was born to be, and give Castiel everything he ever desired. He wasn't an idiot, he could see that Castiel didn’t want to leave the twins alone, and he could see that Dean was ready to go over and make all of Castiel’s discomfort go away. It was the same look Gabriel got sometimes when Sam didn’t want to do something. Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, smiling at his older brother. Dean cracked a smile, shifting from foot to foot before clapping his hands together once he heard that Castiel was done explaining things to Anna.

 

“We ready to go?” Dean asked.

 

Everyone nodded, but Castiel still looked hesitant as he said goodbye to the twins. Dean put his arm around Castiel as soon as he could, nuzzling him gently. “They’ll be fine.”

 

Castiel huffed. “I know they will. I just wish I knew her better.”

 

Dean nodded, his own uneasiness shifting in his chest at leaving his pups alone with a stranger. Dean shook his head, kissing Castiel’s cheek and whispering that their pups would be fine.

 

~~~~~~

 

Sam was speechless. The dress was beyond anything he had imagined on him. It crisscrossed in the front of his chest, wrapping around his shoulders tightly, but not too tight. His collarbones looked nice and defined, the slight v neckline of the dress looking natural from Sam’s old muscle and the gaining of weight from being pregnant.

 

It bunched around his waist and spiraled down, the back of his dress flaring out behind him. Sam took a shaky breath, tears welling up in his eyes. To anyone who asked, he going to blame it on the hormones. Even though he knew it probably wasn’t that.

 

“Come on Sam, we wanna see you!” Charlie whined from outside the door.

 

“Yeah come on Sammy we don’t got all day.” Dean added.

 

Sam chuckled wiping the tears from his eyes. “Yeah okay. I’m coming out.”

 

Sam opened the door, picking up his dress as he walked forward. The woman who helped him zip up the back rushed forward making sure the dress fully extended out behind him.

 

Charlie, Benny, Matt, Dean, and Castiel were all speechless as Sam walked out, looking at him in awe. They didn’t look to shabby themselves. Dean, Castiel, Matt, and Benny’s suit’s fitted them perfectly. The black coats, the champagne vest, and champagne ties were immaculately done. The white shirts crisp and perfectly ironed, the pants perfectly tailored, and the black shoes shined brightly.

 

Charlie’s red dress, which she thought she should try on one last time to make sure everything was perfect, matched Anna’s. It had a deep V-neck, the thick straps coming up over her shoulders and meeting around the back showing the top of her back. The torso stayed tight and form fitting till about midway to Charlie’s thighs before it fanned out around her. She was stunning.

 

“You guy’s look great.” Sam breathed, looking at all of them in their outfits, the fact that he was truly getting married hitting him hard.

 

Dean scoffed. “We look great? Sam have you looked in a mirror? You look fantastic!”

 

Charlie squealed and rushed forward throwing her arms around him. “Sam you’re breath taking!”

 

Sam’s eyes swelled with tears as he hugged Charlie back. Benny cleared his throat and drawled out. “Gabriel’s going to bawl his eyes out when he see’s you, brother.”

 

Matt chuckled. “I can see him doing that, the sentimental bastard.”

 

Charlie pulled back grinning, and Sam chuckled wiping his tears away before he hugged his brother. “I’m not sure if he’ll be the one crying as much as I will be guys.”

 

Benny shrugged, walking forward and gave Sam a quick hug. “He’s a softy at heart, he’ll cry. I’ll even bet you on it, ten bucks?”

 

Sam smiled, shaking Benny’s hand. “You’re on.”

 

Matt called out from his dressing room. “Count me in on that!”

 

“You know these walls are not soundproof. I can hear all of you talking.” Gabriel shouted from his dressing room.

 

Dean laughed. “Sorry Gabriel, but you’ll get to see him on the big day. Sammy, why don’t you go back in there so he can come out, and we can inspect him.” Dean suggested.

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah okay.” Sam and the woman rushed back into the changing room.

 

Sam listened closely as he heard Gabriel come out of his room, Dean commenting first. “Well, not as adorable as Sam, but you clean up good.”

 

Sam could practically hear Gabriel’s eye roll. “Shut up Winchester.”

 

“You look handsome Gabriel, really.” Charlie enthused.

 

“Hell brother you might even give Sam a run for his money.” Benny admitted followed by the sound of someone slapping someone on the back. By that time Sam was out of his dress, and slipping on his normal clothes.

 

“Can I come out?” Sam yelled.

 

“No!” was all of their replies.

 

Sam sighed as the lady in the room with him chuckled, speaking to him in a thick accent. “Don’t worry. It will be soon enough that you meet him on the alter.”

 

Sam nodded, smiling. “I wish it were sooner.”

 

She put a hand on his shoulder. “I agree with the other two, he will cry tears of joy when he see’s you.”

 

Sam grinned at her. “Thank you.”

 

She nodded and slipped out of the changing room. “Alright Sammy, you can come on out.” Dean shouted several moments later.

 

Sam walked out of the changing room, everyone back in their everyday clothes, and they all were grinning. Sam turned his head when Gabriel walked out of his stall, the man smiled at him lovingly. Sam sighed happily as warm feelings bathed the bond in light fuzzy feelings.

 

Gabriel walked up to Sam and took his hand. “You ready to head home kiddo?”

 

Sam nodded, and everyone walked to their cars, meeting up at Anna’s. Sam was tired, and as much as he wanted to spend time with his family and friends, he was ready for a nap.

 

Sam leaned down, whispering in Gabriel’s ear as they entered the house. “Will you come lay down with me? I’m really tired.”

 

Gabriel smiled softly. “Of course Sam.”

 

They snuck off as everyone fawned over Dean and Castiel’s babies, slipping into their room, and taking off their clothes. Sam was already beginning to nest, something that surprised him because he hadn’t done it with his last pregnancy. He had expected to start nesting around 5 months like most omegas did. Sam had Gabriel go out and buy more blankets and pillows, the bed now was thick with pillows and blankets. Sam had some of Gabriel’s shirts stuck among the pillows and blanket. When Gabriel found some of them, he just pretended not to notice.

 

They crawled into the bed, pulling the mass amounts of blankets over them. Gabriel buried himself into the pillows, and Sam curled into Gabriel’s side, burying his face into Gabriel’s neck while scenting him. His arms snaked around Gabriel’s waist to pull himself closer to the alpha.

 

Gabriel kissed the top of Sam’s head, murmuring. “Sleep well, my little omega.”

 

Sam snorted. “I’m not so little if you haven’t noticed.”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “No, I suppose you are not.” They didn’t say much after that, Sam slipping closer and closer to sleep, but Gabriel stayed wide awake, soon asking. “What do you want, a boy or a girl?”

 

Sam hummed sleepily. “I kind of want a girl, but if it’s a boy I will love it all the same.”

 

Gabriel hummed. “I want both, I don’t really care which comes first. How many kids do you want?”

 

Sam opened his eyes and propped himself up so he could look into Gabriel’s face. Whiskey colored eyes met his hazel eyes. Their depths filled with curiosity, hope, love, and the tiniest of fear.

 

“What’s brought this on?” Sam questioned, his sleepiness slowly ebbing away.

 

Gabriel shrugged. “At first I just wanted three, but being back here, and remembering that I own that large house, I kind of want more. I wanted to know how many kids you were willing to have, and maybe if you’d be okay staying here permanently.”

 

Sam opened his eyes wide in surprise. Their life was in America. Gabriel’s job was there, they had bought that big house for when they had children, and now he wanted to give all of that up, to live here. Sam’s brow furrowed. “Gabriel, your job is in America, we just bought a house there, and now you want to live here? Babe, I don’t understand. Why the sudden change of heart? Why do you now want to stay here?”

 

Gabriel sighed. “I never realized how much I missed my homeland. I know you will love the house, and I know you would love it here. I know we have all of that back home, but I just don’t want to leave.”

 

Sam didn’t know what to say. He’d never seen the house of Gabriel’s childhood yet, and from the sounds of it he wouldn’t till the day of the wedding. While Sam wanted children, he didn’t really know how many he wanted. Sam sighed. “Gabriel, I think there are a few things we need to think through before we make these decisions. Let’s get married and have our first child before we start thinking about how many kids we’re going to have. As far as living here goes, I think after the honeymoon we should go back to America, and after our child is born if you still want to live over here, we can look into it.”

 

Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes and nodding his head. “You’re right Sam. Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

 

Sam sighed, snuggling close again, but it took him much longer to get back to the point he was ready to sleep. His mind was racing, and when he finally passed out, he dreamt again of a little girl and a little boy who looked identical playing with one another.

 

~~~~~~

 

The days before the wedding were fun and hectic at the same time for Sam. He got to spend time with his niece and nephew along with his brother and Castiel. Sam hadn’t realized how much he’d missed them while he was over here in Iceland.

 

Anna was running around most the time checking on flower arrangements, table sets, plates, silverware, ordering the boar, everything. She rarely let Sam or Gabriel help, telling them just to relax and let her handle all of it.

 

So they did, the most they were allowed to do was make sure their other guests were going to make it in okay. Sam didn’t say anything, but he could tell as it grew closer to the wedding Gabriel was getting more and more antsy. Sam had overheard Anna yelling at him in the hallway one night that he should have gotten his father’s sword already. Sam had been wondering why he hadn’t, but he wasn’t going to push Gabriel to tell him.

 

It was Wednesday night, the day all their guests flew in, and that night Gabriel pulled Sam aside to talk. “I won’t be getting home till late tonight, I don’t want you to worry.” Gabriel muttered, his shoulders tense and his gaze guarded.

 

Sam smiled down at Gabriel and leaned down to kiss him. Gabriel didn’t kiss Sam back at first, but soon melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the omega. When Sam pulled back, resting his forehead on Gabriel’s. “Take as long as you need. I’ll be here when you return.”

 

Sam grinned when Gabriel finally smiled back up at him with a grateful look on his face. “Thank you, Sam.”

 

Sam kissed the alpha one last time on the lips before pulling away. “Go on now, I’ll see you when you get back.”

 

Gabriel nodded, grabbing his cloak and walked out the front door. Sam heard his brother’s heavy footsteps come up behind him. “Where is he going?”

 

Sam shrugged. “Where ever he needs to. Come on, we have some guests to entertain, and more showing up.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Gabriel had been dreading this part, having to go back to his childhood home, walk into his family’s graveyard, face the parents he’s sure he’s let down. As Gabriel hiked the three miles to his house, his feet seemed to feel heavier and heavier the closer he got. That’s when the whispers started, flittering through the trees. Gabriel sighed, it had been so long since he’s heard the chatter of the Gods.

 

When the trees broke away to reveal the three story mansion; Gabriel’s heart stop. The grounds had been cleaned regularly according to Anna, but she never allowed anyone in. The entire house was lit up, people inside bustling about trying to get the place ready and running by the night of the wedding. According to Anna she had people working there 24 hours, one half of the crew taking the day shift, the other taking the night shift.

 

Gabriel knew there would be people there, but in his mind he felt it should be empty and completely dark. Showing how abandoned it really has been. Gabriel walked around the giant fountain, past the house where no one gave him a second glance, and behind it, to the vast graveyard of the Mastens. Him and his brothers had changed their last names to Milton when they moved to America, but their origin was Masten.

 

As soon as Gabriel walked through the gates of the graveyard his chest grew heavy, and he struggled to breath as he trudged along. The Gods eyes were upon him, he ancestors stirring at his presence, and they were probably pissed off with him. They should be, should be angry with all three of them, for leaving. Gabriel was close to hyperventilating by the time he made it to his mother and father’s grave.

 

Gabriel sat down in front of them, resting his head on his knees. He knew he should say something, apologize he supposed, but it just didn’t seem like enough. Gabriel read the stone in front of him, his heart heavy with memories of his childhood.

 

_Chuck and Evelyn Masten_

_It’s not a ship, but may Valhalla take you._

 

A tear tracked down Gabriel’s face. “I imagine I’m not what you expected. You raised me to be strong within my faith, and to take over the household when you left this world. In ways I wish I had been strong enough to stay behind, but if I had I wouldn’t have ever met Sam. You’d have liked him. He reminds me a lot of you mother. Warm, caring, reads books like they’re candy, and family is the most important thing to him.

 

“Anna say’s that Freyr has taken a liking to Sam. I think he’ll fit in nicely among our religion. I want to move back here, but my mate seems hesitant. I can understand that. He would be leaving his family, his brother, and they depended on each other for so long as kids. Their father was a nasty piece of work according to Sam. He tried to rape Sam during one of his first heats. Son of a bitch couldn’t even control himself around his own son.

 

“The house is so big, if I could get Dean and Castiel to move over here as well, then we could start filling up the rooms, expanding our family again.” Gabriel paused, he had hopes, dreams, to take up the responsibilities he had left behind. He hadn’t expected Sam to go along with him right away, but Gabriel didn’t even know if he could get Sam to make the move over here. Gabriel wouldn’t make Sam leave his family and friends, but Gabriel was afraid he’d lose his faith again, lose the clarity he gained while being here.

 

“I suppose I should tell you about Lucifer and Michael. Michael is some big hot shot police officer or something. Lucifer he… he’s in prison right now. He kidnapped my mate and killed my first child… I guess he was in love with me. I think father, you knew, didn’t you? You always seemed so hesitant to leave Lucifer and I alone. Maybe that was because we always made trouble, but I think it was more than that.

 

“I wish I knew how to make it up to you. You gave me the estate, trusted me to carry on the family, and for the longest time all I’ve done is help omegas become disciplined. Our faith doesn’t believe in putting a omega under a leash and collar, but that’s what I’ve been training omega’s to be like. Docile, and broken.” Gabriel bent his head into his knees as the tears started to poor. He missed his parents, their death still weighed heavily on his heart, and his guilt for abandoning his old life weighed even more.

 

“But you have your omega, no? Is that not better to have found your omega, then to have stayed here?” Gabriel shot up, turning to the intruder. He was leaning against one of the other headstones. His hair stuck up in all odd places, like it was beginning to fall out. A beard grew upon his cheeks and around his mouth, but it wasn’t very long. His grey eyes held mischief and malice as he regarded Gabriel in a kind of giddy importance. He was dressed in leather, the kind of leather made out of deerskin, and held together by strips of leather. He had fur around his waist and his feet.

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

 

The man giggled. “Who am I? Well, I am many things. I’m the serpent in the grass,” the man wiggled his hand in the motion of a snake, “a whisper in the trees,” he whispered, fluttering his finger about, “and a shadow of deceit. I, little alpha, am a God. Not just any God, I am a God who has taken a very keen interest in _you_.” The man tapped Gabriel hard in the chest, making the alpha stagger back.

 

A low rumble escaped Gabriel’s throat. “Gods don’t take human forms.”

 

The man giggled again, looking around with his eyes wide like he was looking at other people in disbelief. “Gabriel you have lost faith for way too long. Perhaps it is time you brush up on your own religion. Us Gods take human form all the time. Did you think I have forgotten you my son. Do you think I have forgotten about both you and Lucifer? No, I could not forget two of my most entertaining sons.”

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Speak plain.”

 

The man cocked his head, and surged forward, giggling as he pushed Gabriel to the ground, putting one leather boot on Gabriel’s neck. “My name is Loki, God of tricks. I am a joker, no wise man, just a joker who likes to see where things will go if I give them a little, _push_. Some things end well, others do not. Your brother, well, he pushed things a little _too_ far. Don’t you think?”

 

Gabriel snarled. “He killed my first born child!”

 

Loki nodded his head side to side, his eyes closed and his face twisted in mock sympathy. “Yes, yes that he did. He will pay for that for most of his life, blah, blah, blah. Your brother fits in quite well in prison. He uses his trickster smarts to his advantage. I’m ever so proud. But do you know what I think? I think you, whom the Gods have given so greatly too, are a self entitled prick.” Loki giggled again, looking around as if to see if anyone heard him.

 

Loki cocked his head then, his face twisting into a look of disappointment as he studied the alpha below him. “You know, you showed such promise as a child, one of my favorites.” Loki sighed and swiveled on his foot, taking the foot on Gabriel’s neck off as the God stomped over to Gabriel’s parent’s headstone like a child. “It’s not fair you know. I gave you so many opportunities to use your natural talent. Instead, you became an omega doctor, and now are getting hitched to one.”

 

Loki sighed dramatically as he leaned back onto Gabriel’s parent’s headstone, watching closely as the alpha stood up. Gabriel rubbed his neck, trying to understand the Gods motive here. “Are you angry, that I am going to marry Sam?”

 

Loki snorted, making a batting motion with his hand. “Such petty things don’t bother me. Besides, Freyr adores that omega. None of the Gods could touch a hair on that omega’s head without him trying to smite one of us. No, what I’m angry over is that even now, even though you know the Gods are giving you this second chance, I’m giving you this second chance, you still are managing to spit in our faces.” As if to emphasize his point, Loki spit at Gabriel, the God crossing his arms and looking down at the alpha. The black eyeliner around the Gods eye gave him an even more menacing look.

 

Gabriel was starting to feel exasperated with this childish God before him. “Why are you here?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m here, little alpha, because all the Gods are annoyed with you. You’re taking a step in the right direction, but you still are going the wrong way. Your mate is pregnant with twins, you should be excited, because his family is not known for having twins. These twins are not normal twins though. Two Gods have already staked claim over them. Can you guess which ones?”

 

Gabriel blinked for several seconds, trying to process that a God just told him that he was having twins. Loki stomped his foot. “Get your head out of the clouds little alpha! I swear it’s like talking to a child. Which _Gods_ do you think have laid a _claim_ on your _children_?”

 

Gabriel focused on Loki’s face, studying the childish glee behind the annoyance. “You have along with Freyr if I have to guess.”

 

Loki nodded, a grin splitting across his face. “Very good guesses Gabriel, but not quite. I do, lay claim, to one of your children, but Odin has set his eye on the other.”

 

Gabriel took in a sharp breath. Odin rarely makes claim on children. “Why one of mine?”

 

Loki shrugged, pushing off of the stone. “I’m not sure, but I intend to find out, little alpha.” Loki held his hand over the grave of his father and mother, and the ground began to shake. Gabriel’s father’s sword shot from the ground and right into Loki’s hand. “If you are smart, you will find a way to keep your omega here. Don’t let him leave the country with one of Odin’s claimed. He will not take kindly to you leaving, _ever_.”

 

Gabriel grinded his teeth. “Sam is loyal to a fault. I just can’t ask him to leave his family!”

 

Loki giggled. “Oh yes little alpha, you can. You are his family now too. He carries your pups. Tell him, of what you have seen and heard tonight. If he still wants to leave, chain him to your bed.”

 

Gabriel growled and Loki laughed, thrusting Gabriel’s father's sword into his hand. “Run along home little alpha. Your omega misses you.” Loki giggled as he waved Gabriel goodbye. When Gabriel turned back around, the God was gone, nothing there but foot prints to prove he’d ever been there.

 

~~~~~~

 

_Sam looked around the misted forest, the chill of the air seeping through his white shawl and loose white linen clothing. Sam ran his hands over his round stomach, smiling to himself at the thought of the pup growing inside of him._

 

_“It’s not a pup boy, you have pups, plural, growing inside of you.” Sam’s head snapped up, a figure that was barefooted made it’s way through the mist. He had long blond hair, a thick beard to match. He was muscled, and a boar trotted by his feet._

 

_Sam wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach. “Who are you?”_

 

_The man smiled warmly. “Do not fear for your pups. I am not one to ever cause harm to a pregnancy. I am Freyr, God of Fertility.”_

 

_Sam narrowed his eyes. “You keep saying pups, like you know that there is more than one.”_

 

_Freyr nodded. “I am the God of Fertility, it is my right to know these things. Although twins are uncommon in your family’s line, they are not impossible. You have been very blessed indeed Sam.”_

 

_Sam sighed, wrapping his arms a little tighter around himself as the air around him grew colder. “Are you real? I mean, this is a dream right? I’m not this far along in reality.”_

 

_Freyr nodded. “It is a dream omega, but that doesn’t make it any less real. I’m not like Loki, I did not wish to appear to you in a human form.”_

 

_Sam cocked his head to the side. “You’ve come down to earth, shown yourself as human?”_

 

_The God nodded. “I have, we all have. Faith in our existence had to be based off of something, so they needed something to believe. Some of us still go down to earth, like Loki, in fact he’s talking to your mate right now in a human form.”_

 

_Sam frowned. “What does he want with my mate?”_

 

_Freyr shrugged. “I was never sure. From the moment Lucifer and Gabriel were born Loki has had quite the obsession with them. Gabriel didn’t exactly turn out the way Loki desired, so he’s staked another claim within Gabriel’s bloodline.” Freyr nodded at Sam’s stomach. “One of your twins, but he’s not the only God who has staked a claim on your children.”_

 

_Sam shook his head, his body tensing and wrapping his arms even tighter around his body. “What do you mean staked a claim? Who else has made one?”_

 

_Freyr cocked his head. “Oh Sam, you have much to learn of our history, our religion, our ways. It’s an honor to be claimed by a God. I have claimed you, and now fertility will always be high within you. You will bare many sons and daughters, possibly many twins. Odin and Loki have claims over your children. Odin’s claim will give the child fame, and power. Loki’s claim will lead your child into mischief, but you will find they will have an uncanny knack of getting away with it.”_

 

_Sam sighed, rubbing his belly to give it some warmth. “I assume, with Odin being kings of kings, that this is a very great honor indeed, but there will also be some kind of price.”_

 

_Freyr hummed, smiling. “You’re very smart omega. Odin, will not want you to leave the home lands, not while you carry a child he has put a claim to, nor will he desire the child to grow up in a **Christian** country.” Freyr spat the word Christian, like it was a dirty word never to be said._

 

_Sam looked down at the ground. “If I left, what would be the repercussions?”_

 

_Freyr huffed. “Depending on Odin’s mood it could be many things, but my advice to you, is just to stay. Loki will be warning Gabriel of the claims made on his children, and I can tell you that Gabriel’s been on the blunt end of Odin’s wrath. The death of your first child was planned, it was a price Gabriel was given, for leaving and abandoning his faith.”_

 

_Sam gasped in horror, taking a few steps back away from Freyr. Freyr gave Sam a sympathetic smile. “No harm will come to the two in your womb. You have my word on that, but I wouldn’t leave the country any time soon.”_

 

_Sam sighed, thinking of all his friends, his brother, Cas, their twins. “What about my family back home?”_

 

_Freyr sighed. “Your brother, the alpha. Thor finds him amusing. If your brother were to join the faith, Thor would most likely make a claim. Their children will no doubt be claimed, but I must remind you, not all people of our faith get claimed. Such as Gabriel’s cousin, Anna.”_

 

_Sam hummed. “You mean if Castiel joined, he would be given no claim.”_

 

_Freyr nodded. “Such a bright omega you are. The omega Castiel was claimed by the Christian God. While he could convert over, and he would soon loose the ties to this one God, the claim would still exist.”_

 

_Sam nodded, his teeth starting to chatter. “Okay, I suppose I get the point. Both Gabriel and I are to stay this time.”_

 

_Freyr nodded, a smile spreading across his face. “Exactly. Although, I’m sure your alpha will have to go back to America, take care of your house to sell it, quit his job, and such things like that.”_

 

_Sam sighed and nodded. “Go figure divine intervention would find a way to make us stay here.”_

 

_Freyr chuckled. “We Gods have a great sense of humor. Good night Sam. I look forward to talking with you again.”_

 

_With that Freyr disappeared, and Sam felt himself being shaken slightly, sleep leaving him as he burst into consciousness._

 

~~~~~~

 

Gabriel crept into his room with Sam, a chill running down his spine the moment he entered the room. One of the windows was open, letting the chilly night air creep into the room. Gabriel rushed forward, slamming the old window closed. Gabriel then turned to Sam who was buried deep under their covers, shivering and tossing around in the bed.

 

“Shit, Sam.” Gabriel breathed shaking the omega till he started to come back into the world. Gabriel watched Sam’s eyes fly open wide in panic, looking around the room in quick movement’s his eyes soon resting on Gabriel.

 

“Why is the room so cold?” Sam stuttered out.

 

Gabriel slipped his cloak off, removing the covers from Sam and draped it over the omega, pulling the covers back over him. “The window was open, did you not open it?”

 

Sam shook his head, worry etched in his face as he looked around the room again as if some monster was lurking around. Gabriel frowned and stood, going back to the window and breathed in, picking up on a scent he’d encountered about an hour ago.

 

Gabriel growled. “Damn trickster.”

 

“Gabriel, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, worry still etched into his face.

 

Gabriel sighed, slipping out of his clothes before he climbed under the sheets and cloak, pulling Sam in close, both feeling the need for comfort. “A God came to visit me tonight, warned me of the claims on our children, and that we shouldn’t leave. I suppose I pissed him off or something, his scent is all over that window.”

 

Sam hummed pressing his face into Gabriel’s neck and inhaling. “I had a dream, with Freyr in it. He told me Loki was visiting. He also told me not to leave because Odin would get angry.”

 

Gabriel nuzzled Sam’s head. “The Gods haven’t contacted any human besides Priest Jim in forever, we must be very blessed by the Gods indeed.”

 

Sam sighed, looking up at Gabriel. “I feel like we’ve been chosen to start up the next generation of their faith, and I feel that they want us to convert more into the religion.”

 

Gabriel ran his hands through Sam’s hair soothingly, sensing his distress through the bond. “I don’t think you are wrong my omega.”

 

They stayed in silence for awhile longer, just taking comfort from the other’s presence. Sam spoke up first. “I suppose we’re going to have to sell our house, and you’re going to have to find a new job.”

 

Gabriel opened his eyes wide, pulling back to look down at Sam. “You’re willing to stay?”

 

Sam sighed, reaching down to run his hands over his stomach. “Apparently, Odin didn’t like you leaving the faith the way you did... his punishment for you was to take the life of your first born.”

 

Gabriel froze as a sob escaped Sam’s lips. Anger burned in Gabriel’s stomach, his father’s words coming back to him as a child. _The Gods give with one hand Gabriel, and take with the other. They give out punishments that are equal to what you have done wrong._

 

Gabriel didn’t understand how what he had done amounted to them taking away his child, but he didn’t say anything more. Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat as his omega cried into his chest. “Our Gods are fair Sam, but they are violent beings. I’m so sorry Sam.”

 

The guilt crept up again, because in the end it really had been his fault. His life choices led to the death of his first child. Sam growled against him. “Stop that, stop blaming yourself.”

 

Gabriel sighed deeply. “Sam, it was my life decisions-”

 

Sam’s head snapped up, his eyes red with tears, his long soft hair matted to his face strands of hair everywhere, and Gabriel even then couldn’t help but think his omega was beautiful. Sam poked Gabriel’s chest hard, much like Loki had done earlier. “Don’t look at me like that when I’m trying to be mad at you for thinking it was your fault. Your Gods are the ones who are at fault here, they planned this. Blame them.”

 

Gabriel sighed, taking Sam’s hand and kissing every knuckle gently, his eyes flashing up to meet Sam’s. “In two days from now, they will be your Gods too.”

 

Sam sighed helplessly, his head nodding. “I know they will be, that doesn’t mean I have to agree with some of their decisions.”

 

Gabriel shrugged, pulling Sam back into him, cupping his face as he kissed the omega. Gabriel waited for Sam to relax into the kiss before he swiped his tongue across Sam’s lip, silently urging the omega to let him in.

 

Sam groaned in annoyance. “Distracting me with sex isn’t going to make me forget about this. You’re only prolonging the problem.” Sam rationalized.

 

Gabriel in turn groaned, pulling back to look at the omega. “I know it’s not going to get rid of the problem, Sam. I just don’t want to think about it anymore.”

 

Sam glared at Gabriel for a moment longer before relaxing into him. “Fine, but we will discuss this later.”

 

Gabriel nodded. “Sure thing Sammy. How about we just go to sleep, yeah? The big day is in two days.

 

Sam nodded, but not surprisingly it took them both a long time to pass into the black veil of sleep.

 

~~~~~~

 

Sam woke slowly, glancing around the room for his mate. Sam frowned, and called out his mate’s name. Sam sighed when there was no reply. “Where the hell did he go?”

 

Sam stood, throwing on clothes slowly before walking out of his room in search for his mate. Sam’s stomach growled as he smelt the wonderful aroma of bread and bacon exuding from the kitchen. Thoughts of his mate momentarily forgotten as he followed his nose.

 

When he opened the door to the kitchen Anna and Gabriel were muttering quietly to one another in Norse, both glancing up as he entered. Gabriel’s smile was slightly strained as he looked at Sam. “Morning Sambo, hungry?”

 

Sam nodded giving them suspicious looks. “Yes. What were you two talking about?”

 

Gabriel shrugged as he piled bacon, freshly baked bread, and eggs onto Sam’s plate. Anna rolled her eyes. “Just the little visit you two had last night from two different Gods.”

 

Sam froze. “I see, what do you think about if?”

 

Anna smiled tightly. “I think they are determined to get both of you to stay here, and that you both need to relax. The big day is tomorrow!”

 

Sam cracked a smile at Anna as he started to dig into the plate Gabriel made for him, smiling back the alpha who was gazing at him with adoration. The door to the kitchen opened, a half asleep Dean and a wide awake Castiel trudging in.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. “Rough night?”

 

Castiel snickered. “Mary wouldn’t go down last night, and she refused to let anyone touch her but Dean.”

 

Dean shook his head. “I don’t understand. I thought children were always supposed to want their omega parents?”

 

Anna laughed. “Kids don’t care if you’re alpha, beta, or omega. All they care about is who they like best is taking care of them.”

 

Dean groaned. “Anna do you have any coffee?”

 

She nodded, walking to the pantry. “Of course.”

 

Gabriel set plates down in front of the two parents. “Are they sleeping right now?” Sam asked.

 

Castiel nodded. “I just fed them and they both went fairly easy, Dean just wished they had done that last night.” Castiel smirked again and nudged Dean who gave the omega a dirty look in return.

 

Sam shook his head at the couple and looked at Gabriel, smiling. “Just think Sam-O, that’s going to be us here soon.”

 

Sam grinned happily. “I can’t wait.”

 

Dean shook his head. “You’re going to miss this thing called sleep Sammy, and you’re going to miss sex.”

 

Castiel slapped Dean’s shoulder glaring at him. Everyone laughed as Dean shouted a profanity, rubbing his arm. Then Charlie, Benny, and Matt came through the door, the three of them looking well rested.

 

Charlie slid up to Sam nudging him. “One day away. Nervous yet?”

 

Sam shook his head, sipping his orange juice. “Not even a little bit.”

 

Charlie scoffed. “You’re no fun. You’re supposed to get the cold feet and want to flee, and I’m supposed to calm you down and remind you why you wanted to get married in the first place.”

 

Everyone laughed at Charlie’s pouting. Sam just shook his head. “I’m already mated to him Charlie, of course I’m not going to get cold feet.”

 

Charlie huffed, waving her hand. “Technicalities.”

 

Gabriel snorted, setting a plate down in front of Charlie. “If you’re done trying to get my mate to have cold feet, we should all move to the dining room.”

 

So they did, cold feet forgotten as they all chattered good naturedly about everything from the weather, to baby names for Sam and Gabriel’s kid. Sam and Gabriel hadn’t told anyone that they were having twins yet, preferring to wait till the doctors told them.

 

The day passed away quickly. Dean had taken Sam out to a lake near by so they could talk. Castiel and Charlie spent the day with the twins at the house. Benny and Matt helped Anna putting the rest of the wedding together, and Gabriel was up at his house, making sure everything was in place.

 

When night fall came, everyone met up at the house. Gabriel was going to be staying at the mansion tonight, while Sam stayed in the nest he had made. At 18:00 Gabriel walked through the door. Everyone had been playing a game in the living room, but as soon as Sam heard the door open he was out of his chair.

 

Gabriel smiled fondly as Sam wrapped his arms around the alpha. “Did you miss me kiddo?”

 

Sam pulled back, pulling on the alpha’s hand. “I only get the next three hours with you. I’m going to make the most of it.”

 

Gabriel laughed, waving at the crowd in the living room who were watching them closely with fond smiles, Anna thankfully not present. Gabriel had an idea of exactly what Sam wanted to do, and she would be the one person who would try and stop them. As soon as Sam pulled Gabriel into the room, he was ripping off the alpha’s clothes. “I want to be touching you as much as possible, and I want to make sure your scent is all over this nest before you leave.” Sam revealed after Gabriel was completely naked.

 

Gabriel laughed. “I think I can get behind that.”

 

Gabriel helped Sam undress himself before they started kissing. It was rough and passionate, both holding on tightly to the other like they couldn’t get enough. Sam pulled him towards the bed, yelping with Gabriel pushed him back onto it.

 

Sam gazed up at his alpha, black swallowed the whiskey in his eyes, and his chest heaved like he was out of breath. Sam shivered as heat pooled in his stomach. “What are you waiting for alpha?”

 

Gabriel crawled onto the bed, straddling Sam as he looked the omega in the eyes. Gabriel opened his mouth to answer when there was a loud bang on the door. “Gabriel so help me, you know the rules, no having sex the day before the wedding!”

 

Sam and Gabriel groaned at the same time in annoyance. “Nobody follows that rule anymore Anna!” Gabriel growled.

 

“No sex and that’s final Gabriel!” She demanded outside the door. Gabriel looked down at Sam in disappointment.

 

Sam grinned sheepishly up at him. “Do you think oral sex counts?”

 

“Yes Sam, it counts.” Anna shouted outside the door.

 

Sam rolled his eyes while Gabriel shouted back. “Thank you for your input, you can leave now. I think you’ve just killed our boners anyways."

 

She hadn't, but it successfully got her to go away. Sam looked up and Gabriel slyly, running his hands up and down Gabriel's arms, the smell of slick still heavy in the air. "What if we said to hell with what she say's and go at it anyways?"

 

Gabriel laughed. "I've created a monster. You used to like following the rules. You know she'll come check on us again, and if we're going at it she's going to break the door down to stop us."

 

Sam huffed and nodded. "Yeah I know, but I really want you."

 

Gabriel rolled off of Sam, willing those words not to go straight to his cock. "I want you to baby, but I'm not keen on her barging in and seeing us knotted up."

 

Sam grinned suddenly. "Hand jobs are not sex. If we get in the shower, then she can't hear us either."

 

Gabriel shook his head, a grin spreading across his face. "Yeah okay little omega."

 

Sam snorted, standing up. "I'm still bigger than you."

 

Gabriel grinned as he stood, taking the omegas hand. "Not where it counts you're not."

 

Sam frowned. "That wasn't very nice."

 

Gabriel laughed. "You know I'm just teasing."

 

Sam just rolled his eyes, turning the water on. "Whatever you say, Alpha."

 

Gabriel's cock jerked at the name, a growl rumbling in his chest as he pushed Sam up against the wall. Sam laughed loudly. "Calm down there, Alpha. You don't want to alert the guard dog do you?"

 

Gabriel didn't respond as he sucked a mark into Sam's neck, his hand snaking around the omega's cock jerking him slowly. Sam moaned quietly, his hips thrusting up into Gabriel's hand. "Oh God Gabriel, wanted you so badly."

 

Gabriel pulled back with a smirk, knowing that when Anna saw the mark tomorrow she was going to whine and bitch about how long it took her to cover it up. Sam guided Gabriel's lips to his own, their kiss sweet and loving. Gabriel pulled back with a smile, pulling the omega away from the wall and into the water's stream.

 

Gabriel pulled his hand off the omega's cock, making Sam whine. Gabriel held a finger up to his lips to silence him. "Don't worry, I'll get you off, I'm just going to wash you first."

 

Sam pouted but allowed Gabriel to poor shampoo into his hair and massage it into his scalp. It felt nice, and the water on his chest kept his skin warm, but as much as he loved the sensations what he really wanted was his alpha's hand back on his cock.

 

When Gabriel was satisfied with cleaning both Sam's hair and body, Sam was panting with want. His cock was swollen red, and he knew Gabriel's was too. "Come on Alpha, touch me.”

 

Gabriel smirked, wrapping his hand around Sam’s cock. “I like it when you beg.”

 

Sam gasped, pumping his cock into his mate’s perfect hand. “And I like it when you touch me. Now that we’ve got the pleasantries out of the way. Make me cum.”

 

Gabriel chuckled, pumping Sam's cock hard and swiping his thumb over the tip. "So bossy."

 

Sam breathed out a laugh, his eyes closed, and his spit slick slips a pretty shade of red from Sam biting them. "Yeah well, you wouldn't have me any other way."

 

Gabriel grinned. "No, I certainly wouldn't." Gabriel pressed his body against Sam's, kissing the omega sloppily as his other hand reached around, pushing two fingers into Sam's slicked up hole. Sam groaned into Gabriel's mouth, his hips thrusting back and forth like he couldn't decide if he wanted to push into the fingers in his ass, or into the hand around his cock. When Gabriel found his prostate, it didn't much matter, his cum shooting up in between the two of them. Sam gasped for air, his body leaning heavily against the wall as Gabriel worked him through his orgasm.

 

When Sam had enough wits about him, he reached for Gabriel's cock, only for his hand to be swatted away. "Turn around." Gabriel growled out. Sam quick to obey pressed his body up against the cool tile. Gabriel slid his hard and dripping cock between Sam's cheeks, thrusting easily between them from his omega's slick leaking hole.

 

Sam groaned. "I thought you weren't going to fuck me."

 

Gabriel smiled against Sam's back, nipping his shoulders fondly. "I'm not, but that doesn't mean I can’t fuck in between your nice ass."

 

Sam groaned as Gabriel began to thrust in earnest, his stomach pooling with heat every time Gabriel cock slid over his hole, but never entering. It was damn frustrating. When Sam started pushing back into Gabriel's thrusts in hope of getting his alpha to slid his cock home, Gabriel snaked his hands around Sam's hips, holding him still. Sam groaned loudly. "Gabriel please."

 

Gabriel shook his head even though Sam couldn't see him. "Not tonight my omega, not tonight."

 

Gabriel snaked a hand around Sam's body once more, jerking him fast and rough to the pace of his thrusts. They came together, groaning quietly as they emptied their loads. By the time they had cleaned each other once again and had dried off, Sam was dead beat tired.

 

Gabriel climbed in with his omega, knowing that he was going to have to leave in thirty minutes. Gabriel played with Sam's soft hair till the omega drifted off into deep sleep. When he was sure Sam wouldn't wake up, he stood, slipping out of the room, running right into Anna.

 

She smiled up at him. "I was just about to come get you."

 

Gabriel nodded. "He's sleeping, no need to wake him."

 

She gave him a stern look. "You didn't have sex in that long ass shower you took did you?"

 

Gabriel shook his head. "No, just some very nice hand jobs."

 

She wrinkled her nose. "Good for you. I'll drive Benny, Matt, and yourself over to the main house now."

 

Gabriel nodded, following behind her. He was excited for tomorrow, but he wasn’t looking forward to the night away from Sam. He hoped the omega would get a better night’s sleep then he was going to.

 

The drive took about 22 minutes where as on foot it took him about an hour to walk between houses. When they arrived Gabriel’s two best friends climbed out of the car and Benny whistled. “Damn brother, this place is huge.”

 

Matt shook his head. “I know you said rich, but I didn’t realize how rich we were talking.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Yeah well, perks of being old money.”

 

Anna helped them carry their bags up to the house, the two boys still ogling the house. Anna leaned close and whispered. “They haven’t even seen the inside yet, can you even imagine?”

 

Gabriel laughed. “I’m sure they will be quite amazed.” And of course, they were. The checkered black and white granite shined brightly, just as brightly as Gabriel remembered. The great large chandelier that looked strangely like the one out of the 2005 movie of “The Phantom of The Opera’ hung proudly and gleamed with silverlight lighting the entire room.

 

The large open room was littered with priceless works of art, two sitting areas on either side. There were pillars that were perches to gargoyles holding up the ceiling that lead up to perfect arches. Gabriel walked through the line of pillars through the hallway that opened up to the grand staircase the broke off into two different staircases. Behind the walls on the second floor next to the staircase was the third set of stairs that led up to the third floor.

 

Anna spoke up to break the silence of the group. “You will be staying on the second floor. If that’s a problem then we can a fix a room up for you on the first floor.”

 

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Why not the third?”

 

Anna smiled politely. “The servants stay on that floor.”

 

Benny’s eyes bulged. “How much staff does it take to maintain this place?”

 

Anna hummed as they moved off to the east wing, servants bustling by nodded in their direction but didn’t say anything. “Well the third floor can hold about 200 people. Depending on the season and how many people will be staying here it differs. After the wedding night everyone will be staying here, and since it’s winter we have to make sure none of the pipes freeze, but not as much maintenance on the grounds so about 90 to 115 on hand staff?”

 

Both Matt and Benny’s mouths dropped. “Are you serious? What happens when we all leave?”

 

Anna’s face saddened slightly, but nobody caught it but Gabriel. “We’ll shorten the staff till we have more people staying here.”

 

Everyone stayed quiet after that statement till they reached their rooms. “Alright boys this is where you will be staying.”

 

“Will you be staying in the big master bedroom tonight Gabriel?” Matt wondered aloud.

 

Gabriel shook his head. “Naw not tonight. Tomorrow though, when I have my omega by my side I will.”

 

Both Benny and Matt nodded, finally opening their doors, both mouths dropping again. Anna smirked. “I hope you will find everything to your tastes. If you need anything, pull the string in your room by the bed and one of the servants will come to help you. Good night gentlemen.”

 

Anna touched Gabriel’s arm, giving him a stern glare. “Try and get some sleep.”

 

Gabriel nodded, smiling at Anna. “Yeah I’ll try.”

 

“Holy shit the rooms are color coded!” Matt yelled.

 

Both Anna and Gabriel laughed. Benny’s room had a theme of navy blue, and Matt’s theme color was gold. Anna said goodnight to everyone one last time before she left, leaving everyone to their own devices.

 

Gabriel told the other two good night and gave them free reign to search the house as long as they stayed off the third floor. Gabriel sighed as he set his bag down on the table in his room. As standard it was set for two people, fruit in the middle of the beautifully crafted dark mahogany table.

 

Gabriel glanced around his old room with a tinge of sadness. His four post canopy bed was still made out of dark mahogany, the computer still the dark forest green that was the theme of the room. The sheets were still pure white, the accent pillows the same green. The floors were a lighter shade of mahogany wood. The walls were white except for the dark green leaf patterns following the edges of the walls.

 

The white and green rug was still draped across the floor in the middle of the room. If Gabriel checked he was sure the bathroom would look exactly the same. After all these years, nothing had changed. The dresser was in the same place. The full body mirror still in it’s corner, the box he had made as kid to put his personal belongings was in it’s same place at the foot of the bed. He’s certain that if he lifted the lid, his teddy bear and baby blanket would still be in there. He didn’t check.

 

Gabriel shrugged off his clothes, and climbed into bed. It didn’t smell the same, and it didn’t give him the comfort he once felt from it. He missed his mate and the nest he had built. He missed their smells mixed together, and he missed the new smell of his pups growing inside of Sam. Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes. He thought of Sam and their wedding day tomorrow and slowly drifted off into a dreamless night of sleep.


	14. Wedding Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam locked eyes with Gabriel, fiery gold clashed with burning hazel, Sam couldn't look away from the simmering gold that seemed to glow in the light of the snow. Sam reached out first with his sword holding it up straight up in the air and into Gabriel's hand. The lightest of touch of their skin brushing sent shivers down his spine. A wicked smile came onto Gabriel's face as he winked at Sam pushing his own sword into Sam's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been so long. But as I promised I have the chapter for this month completed. I will give you the picture references either added onto this chapter later or in the next chapter. The next chapter will consist of the honey moon and a future time stamp. All of that might change I don't know we shall see. I hope you enjoy and I hope it was worth the long wait.

Sam woke slowly, his brother shaking him lightly. “Come on Sammy wake up. It’s your big day after all.”

 

Sam smiled happily. It was finally here, the day he’d been waiting for since Gabriel and he mated. Dean helped Sam from the bed, the eldest grinning at up at him. “It’s going to be the snowy wedding you always wanted, just look outside.”

 

Sam strode towards the window and his jaw dropped. Snow was gliding down from the sky covering the ground in fresh beautiful white snow. Sam chuckled. “It’s perfect.”

 

Anna burst into his room then, grinning happily. “Happy Frigga’s Day Sam!” She wrapped him in a giant hug. “Are you excited?”

 

Sam nodded happily. “Have you seen Gabriel?”

 

Anna laughed. “Yes I have. He’s a nervous wreck, afraid he’ll piss off the Gods again.”

 

Sam smiled at Anna. “We’ll have you there to make sure we do everything correctly.”

 

“That you do. Alright, we need to get some food in you then we’ll get you into that dress.”

 

Sam and Dean followed behind her silently sharing a look together. Castiel was already in the dining room feeding the twins. Castiel looked up as they walked in and gave Dean a warm affectionate smile before he turned his attention towards Sam.

 

“Congratulations, Sam. It will be a beautiful wedding.” Sam grinned back at his brother-in-law.

 

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam jumped when a plate dropped down in front of him. Big fluffy waffles drizzled in strawberry syrup with fresh strawberries draped across the waffles surface. Sam licked his lips. “This looks fucking amazing.” Anna smiled smugly as she set chocolate covered waffles in front of Dean and blueberry covered waffles in front of Castiel.

 

“Enjoy boy’s, we have a long day in front of us.” The four of them tucked into their waffles the only sound being the scrapping of silverware all the while Mary and Adam were mumbling nonsense.

 

Sam sighed happily as he finished his waffles, grinning at his brother who was slouching in his chair, his arm dramatically flung over his eyes. “Can I go back to bed?”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes at his mate. “Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten so much.”

 

Dean raised his arm a little to peak at Castiel. “Man’s gotta eat.”

 

Castiel gave Dean a hard look. “Not excessively.”

 

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he raised one eyebrow. “Is this your way of telling me I’m getting fat?”

 

Sam and Anna coughed trying to hide their laughter as Castiel stared back defiantly to Dean. “Maybe I am and maybe I’m not regardless, you need to eat less.”

 

Mary chose then to let out a squeal of laughter as if to agree. Dean glared at her. “Traitor.”

 

Castiel smiled smugly, kissing his daughter's head. Anna stood then, clapping her hands together. “While this is fun, we all need to get ready. Sam, you come with me. You two I hope are capable enough to get yourselves and your children ready.” Both Dean and Castiel rolled their eyes at that.

 

Anna tugged Sam down the hallway and into his bathroom, smiling brightly. “Take a shower, and let me in when you’re done.”

 

Sam took as long of a shower he thought he was going to get away with and dried himself off, slipping into his white boxers and letting Anna back into the bathroom.

 

Anna sat him down in the chair in the middle of the room facing the mirror as she pulled out some makeup. Sam frowns. “You’re putting makeup on me?”

 

Anna rolled her eyes. “Just a little bit, not enough that anyone will really notice.” It was true; the most she did was put a little mascara on his eyelashes, darkened his brows a bit, and cover any blemishes on his face.

 

She then moved onto his hair, blow drying it straight so it framed his face. She then pulled the top layer of his hair back and pinned it with a ruby and diamond barrette hair piece. It made his hair look feminine, and considering he was going to be in a dress, it matched the theme.

 

Anna stepped back and smiled. “You look radiant Sam.”

 

Sam smiled back. “I’m not even in the dress yet.”

 

Anna squealed happily. “Gods you’re going to be beautiful.”

 

Anna tugged Sam out of his chair making Sam laugh at her enthusiasm. When she pulled the dress out of its bag Sam’s breath caught once more. It was as beautiful as the last time he’d put it on. They way it crisscrossed across his chest, fitting nicely around his shoulders. He loved how it slightly clung to his skin; the way it swirled and swayed as he moved made him smile happily. Anna turned him to the mirror so he could take himself in. He did look a bit more feminine and he knew his brother might tease him over it, but he knew he looked handsome and it would take Gabriel's breath away. Anna was smiling at his reflection till she suddenly frowned, her eyes narrowing.

 

“What the hell is that?” Sam glanced down to where she was pointing and flushed. The mark Gabriel had left on his skin the night before remained. Anna growled in frustration, grabbing her makeup and blending it over the mark till it disappeared completely.

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Anna growled, throwing her makeup into her bag.

 

Sam choked back his laughing, remembering Gabriel’s self satisfied smirk when he’d made it. Anna glared at him and shook her head. “Come on, you’re going to sit down in the living room and I’m going to get ready.

 

Sam picked up his dress as he walked down the hall to the living room. Dean was sitting with Adam bouncing his baby boy on his knee. Dean was in his suit, his hair styled exactly as it always was, his cocky smile that reminded Sam so much of when Dean was younger.

 

“Look at you Sammy. I always knew you were a girl.” Sam glared at Dean as Castiel walked in from the kitchen and smacking Dean up the backside of the head, Mary giggling as her Dad shouted a profanity.

 

“What the hell Cas?” Dean had pulled Adam to his chest, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“This is Sam’s big day; don’t make him feel bad about wearing a dress, Dean.” Castiel sat down next to his husband and glared at him till Dean looked away.

 

“I’m sorry, Sammy.” Dean murmured.

 

Sam chuckled at Castiel’s self satisfied look. He looked up in curiosity when the front door opened and a fiery redhead came striding through it. Charlie grinned at Sam, her hair curled and pinned up, her green eyes bright with excitement.

 

“What’s up bitches?” she strode forward and wrapped Sam in a hug. “You look amazing.”

 

Sam pulled back smiling. “So do you, as beautiful as a princess.”

 

Charlie blushed and punched Sam’s arm lightly. “Come on Adam, wanna say hello to Aunt Charlie?”

 

Charlie squealed and made grabby hands at Adam. Dean laughed and handed his son over. “God he’s beautiful. It makes sense that beautiful people make beautiful children.”

 

Castiel hummed bringing Mary over with him. “They got most of their features from Dean.”

 

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist and kissed his cheek. “I’m sure the next few will look like you, love.”

 

Charlie looked up from cooing at Adam. “You’re going to have more?”

 

Dean hums. “Cas and I want one more, but we know it’s a possibility that he will birth more than one.” Castiel smiled up at Dean accepting the little peck Dean gave him.

 

Sam smiled at his brother and his mate absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. Charlie handed Adam back to Dean and took Mary, bouncing her lightly. “I can’t wait till they're older. I’ll spoil them with trips to the zoo, and lots and lots of ice cream then send them home to you to deal with.”

 

Both Dean and Castiel rolled their eyes. Sam smiled at Charlie who was entertaining his niece as he sat down. He bounced his leg in excitement. This was happening, he was getting married to his mate, they were having twins, and despite the looming threat the Gods not so subtly gave them he was happy.

 

Soon they all sat down together chatting lightly till Anna strutted into the room, just as radiant as Charlie had been in her red dress. Charlie gave Anna an appreciative whistle which Anna responded to with a wink. Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam looking between the two. Anna said she was asexual, but she didn’t say what genders she was into so he shrugged at his brother.

 

“You look lovely, Anna.” Sam said as he stood.

 

Anna smiled at him. “Thank you, Sam.” She glanced at the clock on the wall and bit her lip. “I need to make a call and see where the boy’s are at, and then we can see if we can get this show on the road.”

 

She left the room swiftly. Dean cleared his throat. “So, Charlie, anything going on with you and Anna?”

 

Charlie smiled deviously. “I may have found out that she is into both genders, but she’s never found a partner who was okay with her not wanting to bear children. She said it’s not that she doesn’t want them; she just doesn’t want to bare them. I think I might try and court her.”

 

Dean frowned. “But Charlie, are you going to be okay not being you know, intimate?”

 

Charlie laughed. “I’ve chased enough tail in my life Dean; I think I’d be okay learning how to be close and intimate with a person without sex.”

 

“I don’t mean to burst your bubble, Charlie, but what about how far apart you two live? I mean you’d have to fly over here and back and her the same for you two to see each other.”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes at Dean. “There is skype and there are cell phones. Besides, most of us will be staying for a couple weeks after the celebration days. I can get to know her over that time and see if it goes anywhere.”

 

Sam smiled at Charlie. “I hope it goes well.”

 

Charlie smiled softly at him. “Thank you, Sam.”

 

Anna returned at that moment. “Boy’s are on their way. About thirty minutes from now, Sam you will be getting married.”

 

Sam grinned as the nerves started settling in. He was excited, more than ready to call Gabriel his husband, but it didn’t change the fact that he was nervous. He didn’t want to ruin anything. Dean slapped him on the shoulder resting a comforting hand there. “Don’t be nervous, Sammy. Gabriel loves you.”

 

Sam smiled back gratefully. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

Anna disappeared for a moment before returning with the custom sword she had smithed for Sam. She handed it over to Dean giving him a stern look. “No swinging it around or losing it do you hear me?”

 

Dean nodded taking the sword from her that was sheathed in its leather scabbard the ruby encrusted butt of the sword gleamed brightly in the low light of the room. Sam smirked at the pained look on Dean’s face as he refrained from pulling the sword out and giving it a few test swings. Dean had always wanted a sword.

 

When Anna left the house with Charlie to double check that everything was set up Sam said, “You can pull it out now, I can tell you’re dying to try it out.”

 

Dean grinned happily easily pulling the sword from the scabbard around his waist. He swung it a few times, grinning happily as it sliced through the air. Castiel huffed out a laugh shaking his head at his husband. “Perhaps you should join Charlie in her larping; you would certainly make a handsome knight.”

 

Sam smiled watching as his brother sheathed the sword, adoration written on his face as he sat next to his mate and nuzzled his neck holding him and their two children close. Sam absentmindedly rubbed his own stomach thinking of the twins growing in there.

 

Sam looked up when the front door opened, both Anna and Charlie’s red hair covered in little snowflakes. “Sam, it’s time.”

 

Sam smiled softly and walked out the door. Everyone was given a bright red oil paper umbrellas that Anna insisted they have to keep most of the snow off of them. Sam thought it gave a nice effect, he liked the red glow it gave him and he even liked the red tassels that were hanging from the ends.

 

The small group met a larger one of all the guests that they had invited. Many were old friends of Gabriel’s that Sam didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. This was happening. He was going to be married.

 

The grouped followed a trail of red rose petals and Sam wondered in awe how Anna managed to find this many roses. The forest was dead silent, the only sound being the soft wind and the snow coming down in waves.

 

The forest seemed enchanted as Sam walked forward the party behind him following almost silently like everyone was holding their breath. Sam breathed in the crisp snow filled air and smiled as his lungs expanded and the feeling of belonging filled him so completely.

 

They broke out from the path and into a large clearing with a cave and a small waterfall with a frozen lake. Sam stood frozen with his eyes glued to his mate. His golden hair was slicked back and curled behind his ears, flakes of snow buried in his hair. His black suit was pressed perfectly, the red vest and red tie brought out the bright gold in his eyes and it struck Sam once again how handsome his mate really was.

 

His insides melted as Gabriel smiled at him, all the adoration in the world shone in his eyes. Sam strode forward then eager to be next to his mate, and walk into his new life.

 

Priest James smiled at him nodding his head to all of them. He then turned to a boar that Sam had not noticed before that was in a cage. The priest lifted the top easily and grabbed a sharp black long curved knife from the altar along with a bowl. Anna stepped forward then grabbing the bowl and holding it under the squirming boar's neck. “This sacrifice is for Freyr. May he bless this couple with promising fertility for the rest of their lives.”

 

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as Gabriel took his hand giving Sam a sympathetic look as priest James slit the boar's neck easily not even flinching as the blood spattered out and into the bowl. Some looked on in horror others with a sort of indifference, and then it was as if the forest came to life. Birds started chirping and flying around, the trees began to move in the sudden gust of wind the sounds of faint whispers came with them.

 

Sam looked around in awe as the snow even seemed to be coming down harder. Gabriel leaned close whispering in his ear. “They’re watching us now.”

 

“All of them?”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “Possibly.”

 

Anna finally stepped back away from the boar the deep bowl filled to the brim with its blood. She set it on the altar and nodded at priest James who nodded back. He picked up the fir twigs and dipped them deep into the blood. Priest James walked forward and from left to right splattered blood right onto their faces. Sam flinched as it hit his face, sliding slowly down his face.

 

Sam had to hold back his chuckle when priest James got to Dean and his brother exclaimed. "Awe come on man right in my mouth." Sam shared a humorous look with Gabriel while priest James only raised an eyebrow at Dean and continued on.

 

Once everyone was blessed he returned in front of Sam and Gabriel. "The swords and the rings please."

 

Dean stepped forward and unsheathed Sam's sword handing it over to his brother carefully. Gabriel pulled his from his waist confidently like he had been doing it all his life. He smiled warmly at Sam as Anna brought the rings forth. The intricately woven bands gleaming against the red velvet they sat on.

 

Sam locked eyes with Gabriel, fiery gold clashed with burning hazel, Sam couldn't look away from the simmering gold that seemed to glow in the light of the snow. Sam reached out first with his sword holding it up straight up in the air and into Gabriel's hand. The lightest of touch of their skin brushing sent shivers down his spine. A wicked smile came onto Gabriel's face as he winked at Sam pushing his own sword into Sam's hand.

 

Gabriel's sword was heavier in his hands, the metal thicker and less detail in the hilt then there was in his own sword. It didn’t matter the swords symbolized the protection they were offering each other for the rest of their lives.

 

“Take your rings and place them on the tip if you will.” They both grabbed the opposites ring, placing them on the tip and locking eyes once more as they crossed their swords.

 

“Gabriel, do you take the omega Sam, before the eyes of the Gods as your husband?” Gabriel smiled brightly his golden eyes turning soft.

 

“I do.”

 

Priest James smiled. “Sam, do you take the alpha Gabriel, before the eyes of the Gods as your husband?” Sam nodded returning Gabriel’s smile unconsciously putting a hand on his stomach.

 

“I do.”

 

Priest James look up to the sky and smiled before looking back at the couple. “You may take your rings now.”

 

They took their respective rings from each others swords and slid them onto their fingers. Sam passed Gabriel’s sword off to Dean to sheath as Gabriel sheathed Sam’s sword into his scabbard.

 

Gabriel lurched forward then wrapping his hands tightly into Sam’s hair and bringing him down into a crushing kiss. The crowd around them erupted with cheers and Sam’s heart swelled with happiness. They pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other just enjoying the moment and the intense pulsing in the their bond of love and contentment.

 

Gabriel pulled back first his smile a mile wide as he took Sam’s hand and led him through the cheering crowd and back towards Anna’s dance studio. Gabriel held the red oil paper umbrella over their heads as they tracked their way back up the hill side. Sam took a big breath of the cold winter air and shivered realizing for the first time how cold it was.

 

“We’re almost there love you won’t be colder much longer.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. “Yes alpha, and I’m sure you’ll make me extra warm tonight when you have me trapped in your bed.”

 

Gabriel growled giving Sam a heated look. “You know I will.”

 

Sam jumped when someone clapped him on the shoulder. “Leave it for the bedroom you two.” Dean said holding Mary who was wrapped up in a pink coat and a fluffy hat. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Please I caught you stealing Castiel away before the dinner to have a heavy make out session. If I remember I was the one who had to break it up and drag both of you to the dinner party.”

 

Dean shrugs smiling at his brother. “It was worth it.”

 

“What was worth it?” Castiel said as he caught up to them a bounce in his step to try and sooth the sniveling Adam.

 

Dean smiled and switched Mary to his other arm to pull Castiel into him. “Stealing you away after our wedding to make out before the dinner party.”

 

Castiel smiled back. “Indeed that was, couldn’t wait to get my hands on you.”

 

Gabriel gaged next to him. “Ewe, TMI. I don’t need to know this.”

 

The couple laughed and looked at each other adoringly. Sam smiled at his brother thanking whatever God for giving Dean, Castiel. Gabriel tugged on his hand. “Come on Gigantor time to walk to through the door without falling.”

 

Sam laughed as Gabriel passed through the doorway grabbing both of his hands and leading him carefully across the threshold. The crowd cheered behind them making the mates laugh. "Look, we made it alpha."

 

Gabriel chuckled. "That we did. Just got a dinner to get through then I can have you all to myself." Sam grinned as heat pooled in his belly at the deep growl of Gabriel's voice.

 

"I can't wait." Sam finally looked around and his breath caught in his chest. There were white and red cloth that started in the middle of the peaked ceiling and draped to the walls and down to cover the large windows. The tables were circular with white tablecloths and white plates. A black cloth napkin was folded into a square on the plates and a single red rose rested on top of every plate. The cups were golden goblets and in the middle of every table was a bouquet of red and white roses with two long candle sticks on either side.

 

Sam turned to Anna who had a hopeful expression on her face. "Do you like it? Has your wedding been everything you ever dreamed?"

 

Sam smiled happily at her tears forming in his eyes. "Anna, this is all perfect. It's more than I dreamed of thank you."

 

He gave his sister in law a long grateful hug before pulling back and wiping the tears. Anna looked as if she was going to cry as well. "I'm glad it's everything you wanted."

 

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam and spoke something in Old Norse to Anna that made the tears fall and she nodded a happy smile filling her face. "Come on, Sam." Gabriel led him up to the front of the room that had a long table where Dean, Castiel, their twins, Benny, Charlie, Anna, Matt, Gabriel, and he would sit.

 

"What did you say to her?" Sam whispered as they made their way to their table.

 

Gabriel smiled up at him. "I said, 'I was lost in the abyss and I have found my way home sister. May we find Valhalla together when the time is right.’”

 

Sam smiled happily. “We are home aren’t we?”

 

Gabriel grinned happily and nodded as they took their seats at their table. They made their toasts to the Gods, and ate the wondrous food till they no longer could stand it. They all danced for what seemed like mere moments to Sam but was really over a couple hours. They had cake then and most people chuckled to find the insides of the cake was confetti. Sam swore he saw his brother eat three slices although he’s sure Dean would deny it.

 

When it became dark out it was time for Sam to leave, and Gabriel make his walk to him. They kissed passionately till Anna pried them apart, and ushered Sam into the car muttering about ‘horny mates’.

 

Sam inhaled deeply in the warm car his brother getting into the driver's seat, Charlie and Castiel climbing into the car with him. Sam couldn’t think of a time he’d been happier, well, maybe he’d been this happy when he found out he was pregnant again. He caressed his stomach lovingly as they began to drive towards the house. Sam took another steadying breath and smiled to himself. He’d have Gabriel bite him again tonight as if it were their first mating all over again. His stomach tightened in anticipation. He was ready for his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below.


	15. We've Found Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next month was amazing and filled Sam's life with so much happiness. Charlie and Anna were adorable to watch as they both shyly held hands and grew closer and closer over time. Dean and Castiel, well, it was like watching them fall in love with each other all over again as they played with their children and laughed at the little things they both did. They still stared at each other intensely and stood way too close for comfort, but that was just how they were and it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end. We've come a long way, and I want to thank all of you for sticking with me through this adventure. I know that I've taken forever to update multiple times, but you've all been there to keep me going. For now this is the end of this story. I'm planning on doing time stamps for it later on. So this isn't the end of it for forever, it's just the end for it now. Let me know if there is any loose ends or anything that I didn't tie up and you want answer to and I will do my best to answer. I hope you all enjoy this and let me know what you thought in the comments below.

Gabriel watched his mate drive away with a growing need. Their bond was pulsating, pulling him in the direction of his mate. He could feel a thrum in his veins to chase after Sam, and to mate him again and again. Gabriel shook his head breathing through his nose to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders, but he could feel his eyes burning gold and the need to go after his mate was nearly crippling.

 

Gabriel took one step forward when Anna's hand landed sharply on his shoulder. Gabriel let out an angry growl which she responded in kind with a growl of her own. "You have to wait for everyone else, Gabriel. No traditions will be broken tonight."

 

Gabriel took a deep breath trying desperately to calm himself down, but something in him was growling and snarling pushing him to run after his mates car, to pull him from it and to take him right there on the ground witnesses be damned. Gabriel wanted his mate, and he wanted him now.

 

Anna stayed by him the entire time, and every time he made a move towards the road she'd pull him back with growled whispers. When everyone finally was in place and had the torches they finally began their long track to the house. As soon as Anna let go of him Gabriel was running, and he didn't give a damn if the group was following his pace. They were descended from wolves long ago and he swore his beast was awoken in him, and he needed his omega. He needed the man that was bearing his children and would be howling beneath Gabriel tonight. He was going to take his mate and bite that beautiful neck of his once more. He was going to pump his mate full of his seed as if it was Sam's heat all over again.

 

Gabriel had only one thought in mind, and that was getting back to his mate's side as quickly as possible. Gabriel could hear the pounding of feet and he glanced over to see his cousin keeping pace with him a smirk plastered on her face. "Can't get rid of me that quickly, Gabriel. They may not keep up but I will."

 

Gabriel smiled at her sentiment but it only lasted for a moment before a sudden burst of want came flooding through the bond that had Gabriel pushing his feet even harder. His mate needed him, and he needed him now. Gabriel almost howled when he saw his home coming into view all the lights on blazing like a beacon to Gabriel. His mate was in there, and his mate wanted him.

 

Gabriel crashed through the front doors his cousin right behind him as he stalked towards his new bedroom his chest heaving and his nostrils flaring with the smell of his mate leading him to that room like a trail of breadcrumbs. Dean, Castiel, and Charlie were standing in front of the door conversing when they spotted him and moved out of the way allowing the alpha access to the door.

 

Gabriel snarled when someone gripped his shoulder tight stopping him from opening the door. Gabriel turned his head slowly a growl emitting from his chest in a low rumble. Anna glared at him and squeezed tighter. "I have stood witness that Alpha Gabriel has made it to his mate and will mate him tonight. Gods be with you." She let go then and Gabriel burst through the door slamming it shut behind him.

 

The room was large but Gabriel didn't care that his parent’s old room was completely redecorated. All he cared about was the naked omega lying on the bed the staring at him with hooded eyes. "Gabe." Sam whimpered and it was at that moment Gabriel truly lost himself.

 

Gabriel ran and jumped over the foot of the bed landing over his omega and pinning his arms above his mate's head. " _Mine_." Gabriel hissed and claimed the omega's mouth devouring him and licking into his mouth like Sam was his lifeline. Gabriel pulled back and kissed his way down Sam's body taking pleasure in the wicked noises that were coming from his omega's mouth.

 

He stopped at Sam's cock sucking it into his mouth and watching the way Sam's eyes fluttered and his back arched off the bed. Gabriel was so proud of his omega for not moving his arms keeping them exactly where he left them. Gabriel then licked and nipped his way down to his omega's taint. Gabriel growled deeply at the first taste of his mate's slick sending his brain into overdrive as he lifted his mate's legs throwing them over his shoulders so he could feast on that wonderful slick. He never wanted to stop tasting his mate. He was in heaven.

 

Sam was gasping and moaning and he could feel Sam clenching around his tongue as he pulled an orgasm from his omega. Gabriel set Sam down slowly watching the way his mate’s chest was heaving with every breath he took. Gabriel began stripping off his own clothing then his cock aching painfully and his knot pulsing wanting to pop.

 

Sam was whimpering his hips rolling as he looked up at Gabriel as the alpha pulled every layer of clothing from his body. "Mate." He whispered and Gabriel felt a sort of calm come over his body at the name. He still wanted to take Sam and sink his teeth into his flesh, but he didn't feel so frantic. Gabriel crawled over Sam's body and kissed him slowly, bringing his arms down to his sides. Gabriel rested his forehead against Sam's for a moment. "I love you, Sam."

 

Sam smiled up at him. "I know."

 

Gabriel smiled at the Star War's reference. "I think I shall have you now."

 

Sam grinned and flipped over presenting himself for his alpha perfectly. Gabriel groaned at the sight of his omega present for him and guided himself in gasping at how hot and perfect his omega felt. Gabriel was lost again to the beast inside of him pounding into Sam relentlessly his chest heaving and his muscles shaking. His omega was no better nothing more than breathy moans and shaky breathes.

 

“My mate.” Gabriel growled into Sam’s back gripping his omega’s hips tightly knowing well that there will be bruises in his exact hand prints tomorrow on Sam’s flesh.

 

Sam nodded frantically. “Yours, all yours. Come on, Gabriel. Take me.”

 

Gabriel growled and slammed his swelling knot inside of his omega his teeth clamping down onto his shoulder blood gushing into his mouth. Sam’s screams were loud, and Gabriel took a great amount pleasure in the fact they’re probably kept several people up tonight.

 

Gabriel unclenched his jaw from Sam’s shoulder slowly and licked up the dripping blood from the wound. “I’m sorry, Sam.” Gabriel whispered kissing the wound lightly.

 

Sam shook his head wincing as he turned his head to look back at Gabriel. “That’s what I wanted.” Gabriel smiled softly and kissed his mate then turned them onto their sides. He wrapped his arms around Sam and rested his hands on his mate’s stomach. This was his paradise, his peace. Here with his mate who loved him unconditionally.

 

Gabriel kissed Sam’s neck one last time before he gave into the tendrils of sleep that had been poking at his mind.

 

~~~

 

The next month was amazing and filled Sam's life with so much happiness. Charlie and Anna were adorable to watch as they both shyly held hands and grew closer and closer over time. Dean and Castiel, well, it was like watching them fall in love with each other all over again as they played with their children and laughed at the little things they both did. They still stared at each other intensely and stood way too close for comfort, but that was just how they were and it was perfect.

 

As for him and Gabriel, well, they sneaked off often to go for another round of sex, make out behind trees like teenagers, and Anna would eventually find them and drag them to whatever event they were needed at. But Sam wouldn't want it differently. Sam was really getting to know Gabriel, in a new and amazing aspect that he didn't get to see before. This side of Gabriel wasn't gloomy, it's was golden rays of sunshine and a burning warmth that filled Sam to the brim.

 

This month was the best of his life so far, but everyone was leaving tomorrow and Sam felt like his little bubble of happiness was going to crash down around him. He was on a walk with Dean right now on one of the many trails that were around Gabriel's home, well, their home.

 

They had both been quiet neither really ready to burst the bubble they had been living in. Dean sighs and looks sky wards before meeting Sam's gaze. "So, we're going back tomorrow. You sure that you've never coming back? I mean, you guy's just bought that house, and both of your lives are back there. Don't you want to come home?"

 

Sam could hear the other meaning to that last question in his brother's voice saying 'do you really want to leave me?'

 

Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him into a crushing hug a tear falling down his face his emotions raging inside of him. "Of course I want to go home, Dean. I want to stay with you and Cas and the twins. Here though, this feels like home. Like I was meant to be here."

 

Dean nods into his shoulder pulling back to look up at Sam. Dean's green eyes were watery, but no tears had slipped. His brother had never really grown out of their Dad's beliefs. Winchester’s weren't supposed to cry, so Dean didn't cry. "I can understand that, man, I feel the same way. Just all of us living together, eating together, and spending time together. It felt right you know? I just, don't want to leave to be honest. I mean I had the weirdest dream last night. This dude with hulking muscle told me not to go. He described what I was feeling and told me that's the feeling of pack, of family. Man, it was so vivid and real. Dude had the longest hair too, longer than yours Samantha."

 

Sam scowled but a smile was tugging at his lips. "I think I know why the dream felt so real, Dean."

 

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Are you going to tell me, or just continue smirking?"

 

"A God once told me that Thor liked you. I think you were visited by the God Thor in your dreams. It fits the description." Sam said watching his brother's reaction carefully.

 

"You think some Pagan God who probably doesn't exist took the time out of his merry day to visit me in my sleep? Seriously Sam?"

 

Sam sighed rolling his eyes. "Yes, Dean. As crazy as it sounds, both Gabriel and I have been visited by the God's in such forms. It's possible."

 

Dean waited for a moment expecting for Sam to break out into a grin and tell him that he's joking but it never came. "You're being serious right now, like dead serious. You're not fucking with me?"

 

Sam shook his head. "No, I'm not fucking with you."

 

Dean frowned and looked skywards once more. "I don't need a God to tell me I should stay, but I don't know if we can."

 

Sam frowned, a sadness creeping into his bubble of happiness. "Why not?"

 

Dean sighed. "Our lives are over there, Sam. I mean, I would be willing to stay, but maybe Cas isn't. He's said he likes it here, but I don't know if he'd really be okay staying here and moving all of our things here. We don't have the kind of money Gabriel has."

 

"You could live with us and we could help cover the cost, Dean, please. Just talk it over with Castiel. Bring up the dream, don't bring it up with him I don't care but at least try talking to Castiel about it."

 

Dean sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah okay, I'll talk to him."

 

Sam grinned excitedly pulling Dean in for another hug. "Dude, come on. Way too many chick flick moments in the span of thirty minutes okay?”

 

Sam chuckled pulling back from his brother. “Yeah okay. We should probably head back though, both our mates will be getting worried.”

 

Dean snorted but nodded as they began to make their way back to the mansion just as silent as they were when they headed out.

 

 

When they dropped everyone off at the airport a sad air hung over all of them. Even the twins weren’t very talkative both throwing a fit when Dean and Castiel started towards their flight hanger. Sam didn’t bother to hold back his tears, he let them stream down his face openly as Dean and Castiel walked away with the two bundles of joy that were his niece and nephew.

 

Gabriel had a strong arm wrapped around his waist and Anna and Charlie were a little ways off their foreheads pressed against the other’s both whispering quietly. Dean had spoken to Castiel about moving there and Castiel said he’d think on it and see if they could mange moving their lives halfway across the world. Gabriel told Castiel he’d cover any and all expenses but to seriously consider the offer. Castiel had just nodded, but when he had given Sam a hug goodbye he was also crying and said he’d let them know soon.

 

Charlie came over to tell them goodbye eventually telling them to take care of Anna and that she loved them. In classical Charlie fashion she shouted peace out bitches and strode away to her plane. Anna had tears in her eyes and her arms were wrapped around her tightly. “I’m going to miss her.” She whispered and Gabriel pulled her into his other side letting her cry silently into his shoulder.

 

“They’ll all be coming back. I have a feeling in my gut. We will be seeing them all again here soon.”

 

Sam wiped away his tears. “I hope you’re right.”

 

~~~two months later~~~

 

Sam felt like he was the size of a fucking helium balloon. He was happy, sad, angry, and hungry all at the same time. His feet hurt, and he was always fucking tired. He decided he didn’t fucking like being pregnant and he couldn’t understand how Castiel was always so damn calm and happy through his pregnancy and Sam was only 6 months along!

 

Gabriel walked into their bedroom then carrying a silver tray with strawberries, pickles and funnel cake on top of it. “None of the cooks knew how to make funnel cake so they had to look up how to make it. I hope it all tastes okay.”

 

Sam wanted to burst into tears because Gabriel has done nothing but get him every craving he’s had under the sun, and dealt with every mood swing without complaining once. “Thank you.” Sam sobbed out and a panicked look came over Gabriel’s face.

 

“Sam what’s wrong?” Gabriel set the tray down quickly at the foot of their California king size bed and pulled the omega into his arms.

 

Sam shook his head wrapping his arms tightly around his alpha. “I’m just so emotional and so happy that you give me everything I could possibly want and I just felt like crying because you are so good to me.”

 

Gabriel shook his head completely at a loss with how to deal with Sam’s ever changing emotions. When he had spoken to Dean about it he was no help saying that Castiel was never really all that emotional he just ate a lot. Gabriel rocked Sam lightly kissing his head gently. “It’s alright baby let it all out.”

 

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes before Sam pulled away wiping his tears with his long sleeved shirt. “I’m sorry.” He whispered not quite meeting Gabriel’s gaze.

 

“Hey its okay, Sam. It’s not your fault.” Gabriel lifted Sam’s head to meet his gaze while running his thumb lovingly down the line of his jaw. “You’re pregnant and emotional this is all normal. There is no reason to be sorry about that okay?”

 

Sam nodded and smiled at Gabriel, and Gabriel could feel his protective instincts lessening with relief. His mate was no longer upset. Gabriel leaned in and pecked Sam lightly on the lips before reaching for the tray at the end of the bed. “Now, for the original reason that I left this bed. You’re food.”

 

It dawned on Sam that it was a little past two in the morning, and Gabriel had awoken the chef’s to get him the food he was craving. His insides filled with warmth as he took a strawberry from the tray. “Were the cooks upset with you for waking them up?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “If they did they didn’t say anything about it. Anise thought it was endearing and was talking about how her husband had never gone to such lengths to get her food when she was pregnant.”

 

Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss Gabriel quickly bracing himself with an arm when he realized once more that he was the size of a planet, and he couldn’t keep his balance the way he had before.

 

Gabriel chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sam when he saw the displeased look on his face kissing that look away. “You won’t be this big forever, Sam.”

 

Sam nodded and sighed taking a sticky piece of funnel cake. “I know, but that time can’t come soon enough.”

 

Gabriel just smiled and continued munching on the late night snack in silence. Gabriel was thinking about the ultra sound they had done a month back to find out the genders of his children.

 

_The lady hummed as she looked at the monitor moving the transducer probe around Sam’s stomach when she smiled suddenly. “Well one is boy I can tell you that but the other is being camera shy.”_

 

_Sam grinned happily tears forming in his eyes as he gazed at the monitor his hand tightening in Gabriel’s grasp. Gabriel grinned back at him. “We can keep the other a mystery. Knowing one is enough.” Sam spoke his gaze the embodiment of happiness._

 

_Gabriel scoffed lightly still smiling. “Speak for yourself I want to know what the other is.”_

 

_The woman smiled at them chuckling. “You’ll know soon enough you’re halfway there. I look forward to our next appointment. I’ll let you two have a moment.”_

 

Gabriel shook himself out of his thoughts to gaze at the omega sitting next to him munching away at a pickle. “So, have you heard from Dean and Castiel on whether they had made their final decision or not?”

 

Sam sighed setting the pickle down. “No, they haven’t told me anything. I was planning on calling them tomorrow, but I did talk to Anna and she said that Charlie and she have decided that for their relationship to grow further Charlie would need to move here. Anna said that Charlie is thinking it over.”

 

Gabriel nodded snagging a strawberry. “I hope she moves here, I haven’t ever seen Anna so happy then when she speaks of her.” Sam nodded and they continued eating till everything on the tray was gone. Sam let out a sleepy yawn and his eyelids began to droop. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam on the forehead before setting the tray on the floor and climbing back into bed with his omega pulling him in tightly to his chest. “Goodnight, my love.” Gabriel whispered kissing Sam once more on top of the head smiling at the small muttered reply that was practically gibberish.

 

Gabriel relaxed into the pillows beneath him and closed his eyes. His life was perfect here in his home with his mate and he never wanted this to change.

 

~~~3 months later~~~

 

Gabriel readjusted his hold on the box he was carrying full of his niece and nephews toys. “I didn’t realize how heavy toys could be.” Gabriel complained as he made his was towards the twins playroom Castiel rolling his eyes next to him carrying the box of their stuffed animals. Castiel had found out he was pregnant again and was two months along, but he refused to just sit by and let Gabriel, Dean, and the movers do all the work.

 

“Baby.” Castiel muttered just barely loud enough for Gabriel to hear.

 

“Hey I heard that!” Gabriel shouted and glared at Castiel who was laughing heartily to himself.

 

Dean came up behind them holding a heavier box then both of theirs combined. “Cas, babe, you really shouldn’t be carrying anything.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes in frustration. “I’m fine, Dean.” They hadn’t planned to get pregnant again so early, but the contraceptives Castiel had been on in his heat had failed hence the new bun in the oven. Gabriel wondered idly if it was more than one bun in oven considering Castiel’s family history of twins. Gabriel knew faintly that Castiel had a twin brother named Jimmy who had passed away when he was younger from a disease they hadn’t been able to identify.

 

The three of them deposited their load in the kid’s new playroom with heavy thumps looking around the medium sized room with thoughts of how it would look after it was decorated. Gabriel clapped his hands together his stomach rumbling. “How bout we take a lunch break, and let the movers finish the job. I’m starved.”

 

Castiel nodded in agreement. “I’m quite famished myself. Lunch sounds wonderful.”

 

Gabriel grinned happily at his in-laws. He wasn’t sure what made their final decision to move over here, but he didn’t much care. They were here and that was all that mattered. When they entered the kitchen the cooks were busy preparing their lunch. Sam was helping as much as he could with his swollen belly. He was going to pop any day now, and Gabriel had been trying to get Sam to stay off his feet as much as possible which Sam of course completely ignored. The twins were playing near Sam both able to walk now and mumbling gibberish to one another that the adults weren’t fully listening to that occasionally contained actual words.

 

Gabriel sighed and came up next to Sam wrapping an arm around his back. “I thought I told you to stay off your feet.”

 

Sam threw a bitch face his way before going back to cutting up the cucumbers. “Well doctor Gabriel I couldn’t take everyone doing everything else around me, so I figured cutting up these cucumbers were my next best option.”

 

Gabriel smiled and kissed his mate’s cheek. “Fine, but when you bitch at me tonight about your entire body hurting you have no one to blame but yourself.”

 

Sam stuck his tongue out briefly at Gabriel earning a snort from him, and a chuckle from his brother. “And you say I’m the childish one, Sam.” Dean spoke wrapping his arms around Castiel, and resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

 

Sam leveled him with a common bitchface he got all the time when Sam thought he was being particularly deep. “Three words: live action roleplay.”

 

Dean scoffs a tinge of red coming to his cheeks. “Hey Charlie participates in that too!”

 

Sam smiles smugly at his brother for getting flustered and goes back to chopping the cucumbers. Gabriel and Castiel share an endearing look as they both shake their heads. About ten minutes later they’re all sitting down at the massive dining table in the large dining room eating their lunches and chatting lightly. Their lunch wasn’t overly grand today just simple ham sandwiches with ham, lettuce, spinach, tomato and cucumbers with mayo and fries and salad for their sides.

 

Gabriel hummed quietly having already finished his meal and was playing airplane with Adam who was sitting next to him to get him to eat his food. He could feel Sam’s gaze on him, but didn’t look up. He could feel his mate’s happiness through the bond and could imagine he was thinking of Gabriel with their own kids.

 

Gabriel smiled happily when he’d gotten Adam to eat the last of his food patting the blond haired kids head affectionately. Dean on the other hand was having a hell of a time getting Mary to eat her food. “Come on baby girl you have to finish your food.”

 

Mary gave Dean an unimpressed look and swatted the spoon of peaches away in disgust. Gabriel snickered and Dean glared at him. “Would you like to try?”

 

Gabriel shook his head his body rumbling with laughter. “I dare say I would have no better luck with the look that is on her face. Maybe she wants the other parent.”

 

Castiel stood from his chair and walked over to Mary taking the spoon from Dean. “How is Papa’s little girl feeling today?”

 

Mary regarded Castiel with an uncanny intelligence in her eyes for a year and half old and turned her gaze to the offending spoon once more. “Are you going to be a good girl for Papa today?”

 

Mary turned her gaze up at Castiel with one of the most defiant looks Gabriel’s ever seen as she uttered one word. “No.”

 

Gabriel and Sam tried to hold back their laughter as Dean and Castiel looked exasperated with their daughter. “Okay, if you don’t want to eat you don’t get to eat, and when you complain about being hungry later you’re not getting any food then.”

 

Mary crossed her arms and turned her head defiantly as Castiel lifted her up at started carrying her from dining room. “I think someone is ready for a nap.”

 

A loud scream of, “No,” came from Mary and again Gabriel and Sam held back their laughter at the exasperated parents.

 

Dean glared at both of them. “In a year’s time this will be your life, so you may think it’s funny now but you won’t be laughing here soon.”

 

Gabriel grinned and grabbed Sam’s hand. “I look forward to it Dean-o.” All three of them were taken out of their little moment when Adam started crying struggling in his seat to get out of it.

 

“Hold on little buddy I’ve gotcha.” Gabriel lifted the toddler from his seat and held him close. “What do you think, Dean, does this little rascal need a nap too?”

 

Dean sighed. “Probably. Not that he’ll be getting much sleep with his sister’s wailings.”

 

Gabriel grinned. “You forgot young padawan that they have separate rooms now. No longer shall they keep the other up.”

 

Sam snorted and Dean chuckled shaking his head as Gabriel grinned and headed off after Castiel. Dean and Castiel were given the second master bedroom in the East wing while Gabriel and Sam’s bedroom was in the West wing. Naturally Adam and Mary’s room’s were right next to Dean and Castiel’s room so that when the baby monitor went off at night they didn’t have to go very far to cheek on their kids.

 

Gabriel found Castiel in Mary’s room trying to put the protesting toddler in her crib. Gabriel looked around the rose colored themed room. The walls were a soft crème and the border was red painted roses with red vines and thorns connecting each one. He found it fitting to Mary’s beauty and her rebellious temper.

 

When Castiel finally got her into the crib, and a blanket over her (that she immediately threw off) he kissed her lightly on the head. “Go to sleep, love. I’ll be back soon.”

 

He turned then to find Gabriel watching him. “I didn’t even hear you come in.”

 

Gabriel smiled. “Socks on these granite floors do well to muffle footsteps. Lucifer and I knew that best of all.”

 

Gabriel frowned, his gaze far away lost in past memories when his brother wasn’t a psycho. Castiel walked up to the alpha and rested his hand on his shoulder shaking the alpha out of his thoughts. “Sorry about that. Dean said we should pry put Adam down for a nap as well.”

 

Castiel smiled gently at Gabriel and nodded moving across the hall to the other toddler’s room. “I at least know he’ll go down for a nap without a fuss. He loves naps.”

 

“Yes.” Adam hissed happily suddenly making both the adults laugh. They weren’t sure if the toddler was really paying attention or not but it was funny all the same. Gabriel laid Adam down easily dragging his silver blanket on top of the boy.

 

It seemed to be the boy’s favorite color and luckily for them this room just so happened to have silver painted leaves along the walls. The pair left the room silently and made their way back down to the dining room. “When do you think Sam is going to go into labor?” Castiel asked his face scrunched like it always does when he’s curious about something.

 

Gabriel chuckled shrugging. “He’s past his due date. I told him if he didn’t go into labor tomorrow that I was going to take him and induce the labor. Safer for everyone that way.”

 

Castiel nodded his own hand going to his belly as he suddenly came to a stop in the main hallway. Gabriel stopped as well looking back at Castiel in confusion. “Is everything alright, Cas?”

 

Castiel nodded. “Dean kept having dreams of this God. He kept telling Dean to move here, and if he did his life would be blessed. The day Dean told me we could make the move without much difficulty and still be financially stable was the day he started smelling that I was pregnant. I don’t know if it was just a coincidence or what it was, but that was why we moved.”

 

Gabriel walked up to Castiel putting his hand on his shoulder. “Does this bother you, Cas?”

 

Castiel shrugged looking into his friends golden eyes. “No, not particularly. It just seems that these God’s care more than my own God does.”

 

Gabriel smiled at Castiel. “Perhaps it’s time to change religions?”

 

Castiel smiled back at Gabriel. “Perhaps you’re right.”

 

Gabriel patted Castiel's shoulder lightly before he started towards the dining room once more. Sam and Dean were talking good naturedly both with small smiles on their faces. Gabriel grinned at the sight. He knew that things hadn’t always been easy between the brothers, and he was glad to see that they were getting along.

 

They all talked together for about an hour more before the twins rose from their naps and they all began to work together to set up the twins rooms. Sam mostly just played with the twins because whenever he tried to do anything else he was told by everyone to sit down.

 

That night Sam did indeed complain about his back and feet hurting and Gabriel would just give him an ‘I told you so’ look and kiss his forehead before giving him a massage. Gabriel went to sleep that night with Sam pressed against his side, and he awoke later that night to Sam hitting him frantically. “Gabe, I think, I think they’re coming.”

 

~~~

 

Gabriel snuck out of the room quietly finding Dean and Castiel waiting with their twins. Gabriel smiled tiredly at them. “Sam’s asleep, but if you want to see the twins you can.”

 

Dean and Castiel nodded smiling back at the new father as they crept back into the room. Gabriel strode up to the two little hospital cribs and looked down at his twins one of them wrapped in green the other purple. “This is Adrian Darien Masten, and Leah Rhea Masten.”

 

Dean and Castiel smiled endearingly as they looked down at their new niece and nephew. “Masten huh? Did you take on your old last name?” Dean asked not taking his eyes off the two new additions to their growing family.

 

Gabriel nodded. “I switched mine back and Sam took it. We decided to give them the last name as well.”

 

Castiel looked up at Gabriel and smiled. “They’re beautiful, Gabriel.”

 

“I would hope so they took longer in the oven then necessary.” Sam’s rough voice came from the hospital bed.

 

Gabriel moved quickly over to his mate grabbing a cup of water and giving it to the omega. “How are you feeling, love?”

 

Sam smiled at Gabriel after he drank half of the glass of water. “I’m still tired. Can I hold them?”

 

Gabriel nodded happily and walked back over to the cribs picking up Adrian carefully. “Dean could you grab Leah?” Dean nodded and set Mary on the floor with her toy before carefully picking Leah up.

 

Adrian yawned in Gabriel’s arms rubbing his newborn eyes tiredly and made a little sniveling sound. Gabriel could feel his insides melting all over again as he made his way over to Sam placing Adrian in one of his arms. Leah was not having it with Dean apparently. She started crying immediately when the alpha picked her up her wails making Gabriel’s alpha instincts go on hyper drive.

 

Gabriel took a deep breath reining those emotions in and walking over to a panicking Dean. Gabriel took his daughter slowly from Dean’s hands and she calmed down slightly. His baby girl was still sniffling and hiccupping with distress. “It’s alright love bug Uncle Dean is a good guy.”

 

She whimpered and snuggled into him further crying out when Gabriel put her down in Sam’s arms but soon calmed at the smell of her omega parent. Sam smiled happily down at his children silent tears streaming down his face.

 

Gabriel smiled softly at Sam and wrapped an arm around his back holding the omega close as they looked down at their children. Sam looked up at Dean and grinned at him, and in return Dean grinned back winking at his brother and pulling his omega close to him.

 

Anna rushed in at that moment her fiery red hair tangled and her eyes filled with excitement. “I’m sorry I’m late my dance class just got out.”

 

Gabriel grinned at her and beckoned her closer. “It’s alright Anna. Come meet your niece and nephew.” Gabriel knew that technically since Anna was his cousin and his children were her cousins once removed, but she was practically his sister and she deserved the title of aunt.

 

Anna crept forward slowly looking down at the two bundles in awe. “What did you name them?”

 

Sam cleared his throat. “Adrian Darien Masten, and Leah Rhea Masten.”

 

Anna smiled brightly her eyes filling with tears. “They’re beautiful, Sam.”

 

Sam grinned looking up at Gabriel. “Yes, yes they are.”

 

Anna held out her arms a hopeful look in her eyes. “May I?”

 

Sam nodded and Gabriel lifted Adrian from Sam’s arms. “He seems to like people better than his sister does.”

 

Anna took Adrian from Gabriel's arms carefully her eyes open in wonder. “He’s so tiny.” She murmured rocking the boy in her arms slowly. Gabriel shared a look with Sam before looking back at his cousin. Anna may not want to birth children, but Gabriel thought she’d make a great mother.

 

They all chatted quietly taking turns holding the new twins, well, holding Adrian and if Leah was feeling gracious she would let other people other than her parents hold her. Dean and Castiel’s children played on the floor ignoring the two new infants for now not knowing that they wouldn’t be the center of attention any longer.

 

They weren’t a perfect family by any means. They’re pasts all gave them dark stories and quirky personalities, but it made them unique and they were happy together. It was the happiness that they all had been searching for, and in the end this was all that mattered that they were together and they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guy's could tell there were a couple star wars references in this and considering I had seen the new one while I was writing this I couldn't help myself. I was also listen to Across the Stars love theme from the Star Wars sound track if any one was curious. Let me know what you thought in the comments below! See you all for the time stamps.


End file.
